By Night
by Angel Eternal
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath. Amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams, finally freed of its prison. Primarily S/B with W/T and X/A. *COMPLETED 16/12*
1. Prologue

  
  
By Night - Prologue  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concering the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things isn't quite right, you'd know why.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: So far? Only at my site "In Dreams and Shadows", and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He let out the smoke in one lazy puff, for a moment, letting it shade his vision of her.  
  
He'd been leaning on this tree too bloody long.  
  
How many times had that thought crossed his mind? Too many times. But it was the truth. Spike, William the   
Bloody, spent far too much of his time leaning against this tree.  
  
And he spent far too much time contemplating. He was fast turning into the poof that he so despised.  
  
His eyes wandered upwards, fixing on the one window that still shone bright with the light within.  
  
Spike sighed. Yeah, he was turning into a poof, and there wasn't a bloody thing he could do about it.  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy ran the brush through hair, refusing to get up one more time to peek through her curtains. She had done  
that often enough thank you very much.  
  
She fiercely concentrated on the act of brushing her hair as if it was the most important task in the world.  
  
Her sister's quiet voice broke through her reverie. "Spike's standing outside you know."  
  
Still concentrating on brushing her hair, Buffy refused to meet Dawn's eyes in the mirror. "I know."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "Are you just gonna let him stand there all night?"  
  
"He's done it before."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Dawn strode to her sister's side and yanked the brush from her hand, and throwing it across the   
room. "That was before."  
  
Buffy sighed, and stayed silent, still refusing to look to meet Dawn's fierce gaze.  
  
Dawn sighed as well, settling for merely ineffectively glaring at Buffy's back, before whirling around and slamming the  
door behind her.  
  
Buffy let out her breath in a ragged sigh. Dawn wouldn't understand. Dawn couldn't understand.  
  
Slowly, she stood and retrieved the brush that Dawn had flung into the corner of the room in her annoyance. Buffy  
firmly kept her gaze on the brush, refusing to even glance at the window. Damn that infernal vampire.  
  
She settled back before the mirror, resuming the all-important task of brushing her hair.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow fiddled with the basket of cookies one last time, reassuring herself that they looked perfect.  
  
She stilled her fluttering hands, setting them firmly in her lap. With a light shake of her head, she shook her hair  
backwards, fixing a smile of welcome on her lips.  
  
A moment later, the door opened slowly, as Tara peered in.  
  
Willow's smile brightened, and upon seeing her, Tara firmly closed the door and left.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Anya firmly packed away the millions of bridal magazines she had collected over the past couple of weeks. She   
worked silently and swiftly.  
  
Xander watched her helplessly. "Anya hon..."  
  
She wouldn't even look at him. He tried again, but was coldly ignored.   
  
"Anya..."  
  
Not once did she falter, it was almost mechanical the way she would pick up a magazine, glance at it and firmly placed  
it in the box.  
  
Xander watched her, despair and fear settling in his heart.  
  
  
***  
  
Spike walked back to his crypt, the appeal of standing beneath her window quickly wanning.  
  
As soon as he reached it, he slumped backwards against the door. He had never felt more exhausted in his entire  
existence.  
  
Slowly, he sat in his lone chair, for the moment, content with merely sitting and staring at the dingy wall.  
  
He reached out for the pack of his cigarettes that was always close at hand. His searching hand fell on a notebook.  
  
He glanced at it, pensive. Spike took the pen and began to write.  
  
The words flowed from mind to pen to paper and continued to flow until long after the candle had burnt out.  
  
  
***  
  
Each let the night envelop them, regretting words spoken, deeds done. Regret was hard to live with...  
  
But the morning was yet to come.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

  
By Night - Chapter One  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find   
out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
I have sinned without regret  
Rivers of red flow beneath my hand  
And I have not cared  
Until you  
  
Indulgence in nights of forbidden glory  
Nights wrapped in the enveloping embrace  
Of sin, revelling in the darkness that was mine  
All of it, I have shunned, for you  
  
Lost in memories of a time lost  
When I was one of the blessed, a time best  
Forgotten, yet relived  
For that is the path to you  
  
I long to wipe away tears, I long to be the   
One you turn to soothe your fears  
Dreams of forever, wrapped not in darkness  
But in the light that is you  
  
  
  
With a growl frustration, Spike balled up the piece of paper. Rubbish.  
  
Disgusted at himself, he threw away the piece of paper. It tumbled across the floor, finally joining it's   
many brethren in the heap in the corner.  
  
Spike buried his head in his hands, frustration getting the better of him. With a sigh, he leaned back in the chair,  
staring at the ceiling. He let his mind wander.  
  
  
***  
  
He wanted to spit in disgust. The wanker didn't even have the decency to pretend it was lust! He had put up  
with a lot, but this was the absolute last straw!  
  
How much was a bloke supposed to take?  
  
With another snort of disgust and another derisive thought, he pulled away, wondering why he hadn't left sooner.   
  
  
** *  
  
  
They were all out in force tonight, and Buffy didn't even have the opportunity to taunt the vermin.   
  
An iron-like arm clamped itself around her throat; she instinctively grabbed the arm, and violently wrenched it off.  
She whirled, and the stake embedded itself in the vampire's chest.  
  
Buffy looked up from the puff of dust, sneezing lightly. Eww - vampire remains up her nose...  
  
She flipped backwards, narrowly missing the impromptu club the next vampire wielded. He swung again, and this  
time Buffy grabbed it, using the vampire's own momentum to pull him forward to meet the tip of her stake.  
  
She wondered briefly where the peroxide pest was tonight, it wasn't like him to let her fend for herself. Buffy shook  
her head, she refused to acknowledge that she needed him.   
  
Inwardly she moaned, as she spun, staking another in one swift movement.  
  
  
***  
  
  
He moved stealthily in the shadows, yellow eyes flashing as he watched her.  
  
There was such beauty in the fluidity of her movements, the quicksilver attacks, the easy stealth. He could fall in a  
trance just watching her.  
  
He could almost feel the rush of her life throbbing within her veins, it was the rhythm of his long dead heart.  
  
But now was not the time to face her. His strength was nothing.  
  
Other pleasures called out to him, and he answered with his own keening wail, silently becoming one with the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Buffy's head snapped up, heart pounding wildly. For one moment, listening.  
  
The vampire took that one moment to knock the Slayer backwards, sending her flying into a tombstone.  
  
Buffy hissed as red-hot slivers of pain raced up her spine. She couldn't afford to take a moment to breathe as the  
vampire lunged at her, gleeful at the one good moment.   
  
She flipped over the headstone, narrowly missing the vampire's swiftly descending fist.  
  
She kicked him, and without hesitation plunged the stake into his undead heart.  
  
Buffy ran a hand distractedly through her hair, head cocked attentively to one side, once more listening for that howl  
that sent shivers racing down her spine.  
  
***  
  
"Something doesn't feel right."  
  
Willow glanced at her friend, "Not right? How not right? Not right as in off day? Or not right as in impending Apocalypse?"  
  
Buffy shook her head slowly, deep in thought, "I'm not...sure."  
  
With a groan she dropped her head on top of the current book that she was reading, and promptly sneezed.  
She wrinkled her nose, the action triggering a memory, "Oh eww...potential vampire remains."  
  
Willow wrinkled her nose as Buffy's meaning struck her.   
  
Buffy sighed, and pushed the book away, she had just arrived and already she was feeling drained. She noted that  
the Shop was missing some of its permanent occupants. "Where are Xander and Anya?"  
  
Willow shifted uncomfortably, "Well...Xander went out for coffee, and Anya is...umm...sorting."  
  
Buffy's eyebrow arched, apparently she wasn't the only one to be affected by the latest magical fiasco. "The joys  
of the inventory." she studied Willow's pale face, "Where's Tara?"  
  
Willow's interest shifted to the table, seemingly engrossed in the wood. "I'm...um...not sure."  
  
Buffy fell silent, she wanted to ask, but knew she shouldn't.  
  
The two friends sat in silence, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
The tinkling of the door broke the silence, both looked up, relieved by Xander's presence.  
  
Xander was eerily silent as he handed Buffy a latte and Willow an espresso. He sat and opened a book, still   
unusually silent.  
  
Anya came up from the basement, and upon seeing Xander, promptly went back down.  
  
Buffy sighed. She was dying of curiosity, but she didn't dare ask. She would listen, if they cared to talk.  
  
Buffy shifted in her seat, "Umm Wills, exactly what are we looking for?"  
  
Willow flipped through a book, brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not really sure, there's been an increase in potential  
vampiric activity. We need to find out if anything big is coming up."  
  
Xander finally spoke up. "Anyone wants the G-man back, raise their hands."  
  
All three hands shot up into the air.  
  
Buffy sighed, "These research things just don't feel right without Giles...there's no purpose."  
  
"You could always ask Spike." Willow suggested.  
  
Buffy stiffened, "Spike?"  
  
Xander nodded, momentarily forgetting the woe that was his life, as he noted the Slayer's flustered expression.  
"Yeah Buff - Spike. I mean if it's vampires, he's our best bet."  
  
Buffy shifted again in her seat, uncomfortable at the thought of seeing the peroxide blonde vampire. It had been  
nearly a month since she had returned, and still she couldn't get used to her friends' easy acceptance of the love-sick  
vampire that used to be her mortal enemy.  
  
"Yeah...sure, I mean, he would be of the knowing wouldn't he and there's nothing wrong with me asking...because  
that's what I do. Slayer of vampires and all."  
  
Buffy hastily got to her feet, mumbling something about Dawn and dinner and vampires before disappearing out of  
the door, leaving a confused Xander and a speculative Willow.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Without Giles, Dawn seemed harder to handle, especially concerning Buffy's patrols.  
  
The two sisters had argued fiercely about that very matter, Buffy adamant that Dawn shouldn't stay at home by  
herself, and Dawn frustrated at her sister's over-protectiveness.  
  
Dawn had protested that she was old enough to be left by herself; she wasn't a child.  
  
Buffy had simply stated, that though Dawn was no longer the Key, she was still Buffy's sister, and thus a target.  
Nasties weren't always particularly bright, and the most obvious ploy was to kidnap the Slayer's sister to lure  
the Slayer into whatever they had planned.  
  
Buffy had held firm against Dawn's large teary eyes, and ultimately she had won.  
  
But tonight posed a problem, normally Dawn would go to either Willow's or Xander's, but both were obviously  
having domestic problems concerning their significant others. So where was Dawn to go?  
  
"I could come along with you."  
  
Buffy glared at her, "Uh-huh and have some fledgling vamp grab you, and take a bite out of you, while I'm too  
busy fighting some other vamp! Then when I try to save you, have the vamp that I'm supposed to be fighting turn  
around and use my own stake against me!"  
  
Dawn flushed, "What else is there?"  
  
Buffy grinned as inspiration hit her, "Why don't you go to your friend's?"  
  
Dawn tilted her head to the side, "Are you going to talk to Spike?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "He'll probably turn up anyway."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Don't say it Dawn." Buffy turned to go, then stopped, "Dawnie, I..."  
  
Dawn pushed past her, "No, Buffy. You can't keep ignoring this."  
She walked out of the door.  
  
"Dawnie! Where are you going?"  
  
"To my friend's." she replied without turning.  
  
Buffy sighed, and watched Dawn until she disappeared into a nearby house.  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, contemplating. Her thoughts firmly fixed on the events of two nights past.  
  
Buffy was swiftly reminded why she shouldn't stroll through a cemetery at night, lost in thought, when a vampire  
swooped in on her.  
  
The vampire had pinned the Slayer to the ground, smacking his lips in anticipation as the ridges of his demonic  
face slipped on.  
  
Buffy struggled, but the vampire had a firm grip on her, and before she could think, the vampire sunk his teeth into  
her arched neck.  
  
She froze.  
  
The vampire hadn't even managed to take so much as a gulp of the powerful elixir that was Buffy's blood, before  
an animalistic growl of pure fury rent the air.  
  
One moment, Buffy was frozen beneath a vampire's deadly embrace, the next she lay on the ground sans vampire,  
staring up at the night sky.  
  
She heard the familiar whoosh of vampire exploding into dust, and yet she lay.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
She knew that voice, that raspy, accented voice. She let him pull her up to a sitting position.  
  
Spike stared at her, he shook her shoulders lightly, "Buffy."  
  
He watched her face closely, and her eyes flickered before she looked up at him, "Spike...I..."  
  
Without waiting for another word from her, he scooped her up into his arms and bore her home.  
  
  
***  
  
He watched, his disgust growing by leaps and bounds.  
  
The poof didn't once look at her neck, dripping with that sweet, intoxicating drug known as Slayer's Blood. Not once  
did he look! No, he cradled her in his arms, as one would an injured child, the expression on his face one of tenderness  
and love. Revolting.  
  
He slipped into the darkness, wanting to bury the image of the vampire adoringly holding the Slayer in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  



	3. Chapter Two

  
  
  
By Night - Chapter Two  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.  
Oh and btw, my hand fetish is gonna come out in this chapter, so fair warning!   
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", and at FF.net but it you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first  
- I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! g  
  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Willow firmly grasped Tara's arm.  
  
Tara stopped, but refused to turn to look at Willow.  
  
Willow stared at her, dismayed. "Tara, I'm sorry."  
  
Tara remained silent.  
  
Willow got frustrated, she was hurting so much and the thought of losing someone she loved so much, frightened her.  
"What else do you want me to say?!"  
  
"The problem with you Willow, is that you think saying the magic words will solve everything." Tara's voice was low  
and controlled, but Willow heard the notes of anger in the soft tones.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Tara spun out of Willow's grasp, "You don't get it do you? What you did..." she stopped, her throat constricted with  
the effort not to cry. "Our argument was bad enough as it was, but then you..." again she stopped, staring at Willow,  
wondering she if ever knew her. "Then you made is so much worse. Saying bibidi bobidi or I'm sorry isn't going  
to magically fix everything."  
  
Tara turned on her heel, and walked away.  
  
Willow watched her; she bit her lip. There has to be a way to fix this. With determined strides, she went back to  
the apartment - their apartment. She headed straight for the books, rifling through the pages, desperately looking  
for an answer. Eyes quickly scanning the pages, she dismissed one spell after another...  
  
Then Tara's words struck her.  
  
With a sob, she flung the book she was holding across the room.  
  
Magic wouldn't solve this.   
  
It was a lesson Willow had to learn.  
  
She curled into a corner, and sobbed into in an ornate pillow, allowing herself for the first time since the whole fiasco,  
to simply cry.  
  
***  
  
Spike laid Buffy down gently on her bed, covering her slight body. Gently, he brushed away her hair from her neck,  
assuring himself that she wouldn't bleed all over her nice pillow, he turned to leave.  
  
A hand clamped itself around his wrist.  
  
Startled, he looked down to find Buffy's supple fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
  
She tugged on the wrist, effectively sending him sprawling on top of her.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Stay." With one word she silenced him.  
  
He stared into her eyes, shocked and unsure. He slowly removed his duster, persuading her to let of his hand for   
the millisecond it took to remove it. Carefully, he manoeuvred himself to settle next to her.  
  
Instinctively, she spooned her body against his, still without letting go of his hand.  
  
Spike's mouth wanted to babble all sorts of nonsensical things, but he firmly clamped down on it, refusing to let it  
fuck up this perfect moment.  
  
Buffy's own fingers threaded around his, her thumb stroking his index finger.  
  
Spike was utterly paralysed, as her grasp on him tightened.  
  
Buffy disentangled her hand from his, and held his hand up, seemingly engrossed in studying the vampire's long, supple  
fingers. Slowly, she held up each finger, her own fingers running lightly on the digit, learning and memorising every  
feature of his hand.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore; her careful perusal had made him more aroused then hours of foreplay would ever do.  
"Buffy..."  
  
She looked up into his eyes when she heard him call her name. Shivers always raced through her when he says her  
name in that throaty gasp.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but she firmly placed a hand over his mouth. "Just...just stay with me."  
  
Wanker that he was, Spike could never refuse a lady.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Tara let herself into the room, thankful that her new roommate wasn't in. She collapsed against the door, the encounter  
with Willow had taken more out of her then she thought.  
  
She could still see Willow's teary face, heard her voice, pleading. Tara shut her eyes tightly, in a vain attempt to  
shut away the images.   
  
She had never denied Willow anything; she had given her everything she had without once hesitating. Now, shutting  
Willow out of her life, was the hardest thing Tara had ever done.  
  
She honestly didn't know what to do, when Willow had revealed the truth; Tara had been devastated. In anger,  
she told her beloved that she could never forgive her. Tara knew that even if she and Willow worked things out,  
doubt would always remain. The perfect love that they had was, in all probability, gone. Tara could never give  
Willow her all anymore.  
  
Tara shook her head, and frantically wiped away the tears, before collapsing on the bed, desperately missing Willow's  
warmth.  
  
***  
  
  
Xander walked.   
  
Whenever he felt despair such as this, he walked.   
  
Anya had taken to sleeping in Giles' apartment, which the Watcher had left to Buffy. Xander had no idea what to  
do. He had fucked things up royally this time, and the bad thing about it, was not only did he mess it up for himself,  
but for everyone as well. The least affected by his colossal mistake was Buffy and Dawn, if anything; it only served  
to strengthen their bond. That was his one saving grace; it was the one thing that prevented everyone jumping down  
his throat.  
  
He thought he saw a flash of platinum blonde hair, and he hurried to catch up with the vampire. He turned the corner,  
and simply found an empty street, disappointed, but not surprised, Xander continued to walk.  
  
One minute, he was standing, contemplating his wretched existence, the next he was asphalt.  
  
Xander struggled for breath, as the thing pressed its entire weight on him. With a desperate surge of strength, Xander  
threw it off, but before he could scramble to safety, the thing pinned him the ground.  
  
Everything was a blur of gold and black, before Xander plunged a stake into the thing's chest and it was gone.  
  
It was simply gone, no familiar flare of undead vamp disintegrating and more alarming - no dust.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Morning crept into the room, and Spike cast nervous glances at the sliver of light growing as every minute ticked  
by. He was reluctant to leave his position as the Slayer's animated pillow, but circumstances being as they were,  
he might not be given a choice. He really, really detested getting singed, then again...  
  
He glanced down at the golden head, tucked trustingly beneath his chin.   
  
She was practically sprawled on top of him, one leg securely tucked between his own. One arm snaked just above his  
head, the other thrown over his chest, her hand still grasping his left hand. Not once during the night did she let go of his hand. He had tried to extract himself from her, once he was certain that she was asleep, but Buffy merely grumbled  
in sleepy protest and her grip on his tightened.   
  
You had to give a bloke points for trying!   
  
Even if the attempts were only half-hearted.  
  
Now he lay beneath her, certain that nothing would ever compare to simply holding the miracle that was Buffy.  
  
His eye wandered to the sliver of light once more, getting distinctly uncomfortable at the sight of it crawling forward...  
  
"Buffy! I..."  
  
The whirlwind named Dawn stumbled to a halt upon seeing whom Buffy shared her bed with.  
  
One sleek eyebrow rose, and Spike was struck by how much Dawn often resembled her sister.  
  
Silently, she walked to the curtain, teasingly fiddling with it.  
  
Spike glared at her, with a lightening grin, she pulled it close.  
  
Dawn circled the bed, until she once more stood on Buffy's side. She smiled down at the pair.  
  
Spike eyed her warily, "Nibblet..."  
  
Dawn bent close to her sister's ear and...  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
With a screech the Slayer woke, glaring at her sister, rubbing her ear in her annoyance. "Don't do that! Couldn't  
you just shake like normal people?"  
  
Dawn simply smiled in amusement, as it was obvious that Buffy wasn't fully aware that her legs were tangled   
with Spike's, as she continued her tirade.  
  
Waiting for a pause, she quickly inserted. "I'll wait for both of you downstairs."  
  
Buffy halted in mid-tirade, "Both? Of? Us?"  
  
Dawn once more just smiled before turning, whistling down the hallway.  
  
Buffy blinked in confusion, staring after her sister...  
  
"Morning pet."  
  
"Morning Spike." then she stopped, turning wide-eyed, suddenly realising that Spike was there. "Spike?"  
  
Spike wanted to laugh at the look of pure shock on her face.  
  
Buffy's face coloured, as she realised that she wasn't indulging in her usual morning daydream; Spike was really  
there. "Uh..."  
  
Spike disentangled himself from beneath her, he picked up his discarded duster, "'Salright, pet. Just hand me a  
blanket and I'll be outta your hair."  
  
Memories of last night were slowly returning. "No Spike."  
  
He frowned, unsure of her meaning. "Well Slayer it is daylight and..."  
  
"Just stay here for the day." she stated simply.   
  
She got up, frowning down at her body, which was still clothed in what she was wearing last night. "Ugh - shower  
first - make Dawn breakfast - take her to school..." she muttered beneath her breath, listing the morning's tasks.  
  
Spike watched her with great interest, he didn't really know what to think, but watching her as she scrambled for  
clothing gave him a warm glow in the pit of his stomach. It was just so...domestic.  
  
Buffy disappeared into the bathroom, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle seeing her come out of it,  
all glistening, he wisely headed downstairs.  
  
Dawn was already seated, calmly eating a bowl of cereal. She flashed him a brilliant smile as he came in.  
  
"Morning Nibblet."  
  
This was familiar, trudging down for breakfast, seeing the Nibblet off to school, this he could handle. The thing upstairs,  
purely terrifying unchartered waters. He loved every minute of it.  
  
Buffy soon came down, Spike surprised at her swiftness, he had always imagined that Buffy was lousy in the   
mornings.  
  
She headed straight for the fridge, surprising him once again by grabbing a bag of blood and heating it.  
  
Spike could do nothing but stare at her dumbfounded as she efficiently poured the warmed blood in a mug, and  
handed it to him, before turning to get her own breakfast.  
  
The rest of the morning was over before he could think as Buffy rushed Dawn to school, and he was left in the   
house, mind numbed, and happier then he had ever been since he was born.  
  
  
~To be continued~  



	4. Chapter Three

  
  
  
By Night - Chapter Three  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why. Sorry about the   
delay guys, but RL is gonna definitely slow down this.  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
The lyrics used are sung by M2M. One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The jolt snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
Buffy contemplated for a moment throwing the thing into the nearest trashcan, then her ass shook again. With a sigh, she pulled out her shiny new cell phone, wondering why she didn't have a bag. She really disliked sensation of the  
phone vibrating against her ass.  
  
Hesitantly, she pressed a button, and held it up to her ear. "Uh...hello?"  
  
"Buff, we need you at the Shop."  
  
"Willow? What's wrong?"  
  
She heard Willow sigh. "You mean what else is wrong? Never mind, just come over - it's the usual."  
  
"Right."   
  
Willow hung up, and Buffy stared at the phone, before tucking it into her pocket. She really had to convince Xander  
to change the settings so the damn thing would just ring.  
  
She really wanted to swing by the house first, she wondered if Willow took the time to call Spike. He had no qualms  
about the vibrating of his phone.  
  
With a sigh, she changed directions, heading for the Shop. Time to be in Slayer mode now, thoughts of vampires,  
or rather thoughts about a particular vampire would have to wait.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Are you sure it was a vamp?"  
  
Xander nodded firmly, "Yeah I was sure, I didn't see much, but I did see enough to identify what it was."  
  
Willow shook her head puzzled, "Maybe it wasn't really a vamp - could it be a demon that kinda looks like a   
vamp?"  
  
The door tinkled, letting in the Slayer, "Ok, I'm here."  
  
Before Willow could tell Buffy what was happening, the Slayer bounded over to Xander's side, "First things first.  
You gotta tell me how to get this stupid thing to ring instead of vibrating against my ass!"  
  
She pulled out her cell phone and glared at it in distaste.  
  
"Why Slayer, I thought you of all people would enjoy the sensation of something against your ass."  
  
They all turned to find the source of the sultry British voice.  
  
Spike threw off the smouldering blanket, flashing them all a grin.  
  
Buffy sighed, "I don't know about you Spike, but I don't relish the feel of something up my ass."  
  
Xander interrupted before the two were lost into their own little world, "Umm Buffy, remember how we said it   
would be better if you keep it on vibrate, so the vamps won't hear if it rang during patrol."  
  
"Oh." Buffy frowned in disappointment. "Right."  
  
Spike fidgeted on the spot. He didn't know how to act. He had no idea how much Buffy told the Scoobies, and he  
didn't know how he should act towards her.   
  
Willow had gotten up to get Spike a mug of blood, which he accepted, grateful to give his hands something to do.  
  
"Come on kiddies, what nasty are we facing now?"  
  
"Oh!" Willow, reminded of the purpose of the meeting, was galvanised into action. "Xander got attacked by something  
last night."  
  
The Slayer's and the vampire's gaze snapped to Xander, who fidgeted beneath the intense scrutiny. "It was a   
non-dusting vamp." He turned to Spike. "Come on Jr. You know anything about this? Maybe vamps are evolving   
into a non-dusty variety? Maybe they've heard our complaints!"  
  
Spike just stared at him, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.  
  
"Whoa." Buffy held up her hands, her face scrunched up in her confusion. "Back up a sec. What happened?"  
  
Xander drew in a deep breath, "Well I was walking, and all of a sudden I was attacked by the thing. Ok, struggle,  
struggle, stake, no biggie right? But the thing was there was no dust. The thing was on top of me; I was fully  
prepared to shut my eyes and mouth, but nothing."  
  
Buffy frowned, "What makes you say it was a vamp?"  
  
"I saw enough of it - you know, glowy gold eyes, ridges - even brushed up against the fangs once in a while."  
  
Spike sighed and set down his mug, "You absolutely sure it was a vamp?"  
  
Xander glared at him. "Hey, I've seen my share of vamps - believe me when I say I know what one looks like."  
  
Buffy sighed, and shook her head. "There's not much we can do right now. This was just one incident, if we find any  
no-dusting vamps, then we worry. I mean, this might not be a bad thing after all. Think about it, no more dust in places you never knew existed!"  
  
Spike snorted, muttering "Lucky dust."  
  
Buffy ingored him and turned to Willow, "In the meantime, you think you can do a little spell? See if there's an excess  
of negative energy floating around or whatever?"  
  
Willow's face paled. "A spell? Well, umm..."  
  
Buffy frowned; Willow usually wasn't hesitant about spell casting, the opposite in fact. "Wills you ok?"  
  
Willow nodded, hands twisting nervously in her lap, "Yeah sure, everything's great."  
  
"Ok then." She turned to Spike, "So umm..."  
  
Spike glanced at her, unsure how to feel about the uncertainty written all over her face, "Come on pet, I'll give you a  
ride back home."  
  
She flashed him one of her megavolt smiles. "Ok then."  
  
Before either Xander or Willow could blink, they were out the door, smoking blanket and all.  
  
Xander just shook his head, "I guess I better get going then. You coming Wills?"  
  
Willow shook her head; "I told Anya I'd mind the store today."  
  
Xander's face clouded up. "What for?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know, she said she had to take care of a couple of things."  
  
"Did she say what?"  
  
Willow noted that Xander's face had gone curiously blank, "She didn't say...Xander..."  
  
Xander smiled at her, but she noted that it didn't reach his eyes, "Must be wedding stuff. I'll see you later Wills."  
  
"Yeah, later." She answered faintly, worried about her best friend.  
  
Her eye fell on Spike's mug of blood, surprised to find it untouched.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Once in the car, silence fell, both uncomfortable and painfully unsure how to act.  
  
Spike flicked a glance at Buffy out of the corner of his eye. Not once had they confronted what had  
happened, Spike didn't want to confront it for fear of her rejection, yet again.  
  
Buffy kept her gaze firmly on the passing scenery; she didn't want to look at him. She had a bad feeling that she'd   
jump him the second she did.  
  
  
Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest  
Fool of all  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
  
  
Faintly, she shook her head, not wanting to remember what had come flowing out of her mouth before she had a  
chance to stop it. She had kinda hoped that this was the kind of spell that one didn't remember, but unfortunately,  
unlike Willow's 'my will be done' spell, the aftermath had to be dealt with.   
  
Buffy sighed, still continuing to stare out the window.  
  
Spike's attention snapped to her upon hearing her breath slowly rushing out from her mouth. His awareness of her  
heightened whenever she did little things like that.  
  
They reached the Slayer's home; both continued to sit there, unwilling to be the first to make a move.  
  
Spike sighed, he really didn't want to blow things - slow and cautious was the philosophy of the day. Mentally, he   
groaned, trying to remember in vain when was the last time he ever took and the slow and cautious approach.  
  
Around Buffy Summers, everything was a first.  
  
"Well, off you go pet."  
  
Buffy glanced at him, for the first time during the ride, "Yeah - I better."  
  
Silence fell, as the two remained unmoving.  
  
Buffy's gaze wandered up to study his profile once more, "Spike..."  
  
His head whipped around, and she found herself immersed in his blue eyes, a position she often found herself in.  
  
"Yeah?" he leaned forward, gaze intense.  
  
"I..." she found herself stammering beneath the intensity of the blue fire in his eyes. "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
He nodded, understanding.  
  
She saw he was about to move away, and without thinking she moved forward, pressing her lips on his.  
  
For a timeless moment, they stopped, lips barely touching. Slowly, they leaned deeper into the kiss, so slow, that   
neither would be able to tell who made the first move.  
  
Buffy gasped, and Spike took the chance and plunged in, tongues languorously tangling and caressing.  
  
Buffy pulled away, she stared at him for a full minute, before silently slipping out of the car.  
  
Spike stared after her, emotions entangled. With a small curse, he drove away.  
  
  
***  
  
He lurked in the meagre shadows, soon he would have to be gone as the sun reached it's zenith and eliminated   
whatever shadows he could exist in. But for now, getting away was the furthest thing on his mind.  
  
He had known for a long time that the vampire was in love with the Slayer, every moment away, he saw exactly  
how much he loved her. It was sickening, it was so different, seeing the vampire thusly. Sometimes he just wanted to  
return to the oblivion, but he knew that the moment he did, there would be no escape. He would be once more   
repressed, buried and forgotten. There was no way in hell that he would return to his prison.  
  
No way in hell. His route was now simple.  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. Chapter Four

By Night

  
  
  
By Night - Chapter Four  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why. Sorry about the   
delay guys, but RL is gonna definitely slow down this.  
  
~~~~~~ this indicates the beginning and ending of a flashback. So as not to confuse you guys, this chapter is like a   
series of flashbacks.  
This is a really long chapter; so fair warning!  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
Lyrics used by: Britney Spears, M2M, Andrew Lloyd Weber, Christina Aguilera, Hootie and the Blowfish, Brandy,  
Alanis Morrisette, 98 Degrees, Mariah Carey, and Monica.  
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn dumped her bag on the floor, heading straight for the kitchen.  
  
Buffy was there, contemplatively drinking a glass of juice.  
  
"Hey Buffy."  
  
Buffy snapped out of her reverie, "Oh, hey Dawnie, by the way, you're gonna spend another wonderful night  
over at the shop."  
  
Dawn nodded, taking it in stride, "When's Tara gonna come back?"  
  
Buffy shifted uneasily in her seat, "I...I really don't know..."  
  
Dawn sighed, and then she smiled at her sister. Attempting to be casual, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,   
"So Buffy, there's gonna be this party on Saturday..."  
  
Before she could even finish the rest of her sentence, Buffy snapped at her.  
  
Sulkily, Dawn sat down, listening to her sister rant about the dangers of Sunnydale - as if she didn't know. Her  
mind drifted....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"No buts Dawnie - you stay right here with Willow and Tara."  
  
Dawn pouted and crossed her arms, "Won't you need them?"  
  
Buffy merely cocked an eyebrow at her, before sailing up the stairs.  
  
Dawn glared up at her resentfully. "I need time." she called out  
  
Buffy paused at the top of the stairs; Dawn tried again. "Joy?"  
  
She sighed, gazing up at her sister forlornly, "I need space."   
  
"Dawn, we're not talking about this anymore!"  
  
Dawn watched her disappear, "No, I need me."  
  
"Say hello to the girl that I am. You're gonna have to see through my perspective."  
  
Resentfully, she moved into the living room. "I used to make mistakes just to learn who I am. And I don't wanna be  
so damn protected!"  
  
She plopped down on the couch. "There must be another way. Cause I believe in taking chances. But who am I to  
say, what a girl is to do? God I need some answers!"  
  
Idly, she picked up a cushion, fingers tracing over the heavy brocade, "What am I to do with my life? Why am I  
supposed to know what's right? I can't help the way I feel. But my life has been so overprotected."  
  
She threw the cushion across the room, glaring into empty space. "I tell 'em what I like. What I won't. What I don't.  
But every time I do I stay corrected."  
  
Dawn sighed, as the last strains of music faded, and she was left in the dark.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Buffy sighed, only half-listening to her sister's ramblings about the hardship that was the life of a teenager. Her thoughts  
were drifting to another time, allowing herself for the first time to remember.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Slowly, she brushed her hair, placing the brush down, she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, wondering  
if a change was in order. She hated fighting with Dawn; it took so much out of her.  
  
As Buffy stared at her reflection, she thought.  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since her return; life had fallen into an uneasy pattern. Her friends would stare at   
her hopefully. She would indulge them with a quip, words falling from her mouth, meaningless and quickly forgotten.  
  
She still couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth. Willow would sigh dramatically, looking to her, eager for approval,  
the pat on the head. How could she look into Willow's dreamy green eyes and tell her that she had wrenched her  
from peace? Xander would cock his head to the side, eagerly asking her what she wanted. How could she crush him  
by telling him that all she wanted was to go back?  
  
She just couldn't and she hated herself for it.  
  
But she could tell him.  
  
Buffy picked up the brush again, anything to keep her hands occupied. She didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Mirror, mirror lie to me. Show me what I want to see." She pressed a hand to the mirror. "Mirror lie to me."  
  
Buffy sighed, and leaned back, gazing intently at her reflection. "Why don't I like the girl I see. The one who's standing  
right in front of me. Why don't I think before I speak? I should have listened to that voice inside me."  
  
She should've jumped. "I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be outta my mind; to say the kind of things I said last  
night."  
  
To him. Why to him? "Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall. You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all.  
Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me. And bring my baby back. Bring my baby back to me."  
  
Her eyes widened as her own words hit her. "Mirror, mirror lie to me. Show me what I want to see. Mirror lie to me.  
Show me what I want to see."  
  
Buffy stood, and she started to pace, "Why did I let you walk away? When all I had to do was say I'm sorry?"  
I let my pride get in the way. And in the heat of the moment I was to blame."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, the truth in her own words hitting her. "Now in the cold light of the day I realise."  
  
She sat down on her bed, "If only wishes could be true. Then all my dreams could be true. There would be two of us  
standing here in front of you. If you could show me that someone I used to be. Bring back my baby. My baby and me."  
  
The words started to fade into a plea. "Mirror, mirror lie to me. Show me what I want to see. Mirror, mirror lie to me."  
  
As the song faded into the night, Buffy was left staring at the mirror, shock evident on her face.  
  
She couldn't...she...  
  
With a growl, she picked up her jacket and stomped down the stairs, hoping not to bump into either Willow or   
Tara.  
  
"Hey Buffy, going out to slay?"  
  
Buffy turned and turned to her little sister, "You who I cradled in my arms, you. Asking as little as you can   
Little snip..."  
  
She chocked back on the words, her eyes misting with tears. "I know I'd give my life for you. You didn't ask to be born, you. Why should you learn of war or pain? To make sure you're not hurt again...I swear I'd give my life for you."  
  
Tentatively, Buffy brushed her knuckles over Dawn's cheek. Dawn leaned into the caress. "I've tasted love beyond all fear. And you should know its love that brought you here. And in one perfect night. When the stars burned like new,   
I knew what I must do."  
  
Dawn's eyes misted over at the words, knowing what her sister referred to.   
  
"I'll give you a million things I'll never own. I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown." she clasped Dawn's  
hands firmly in her own. "You will be who you want to be, you can choose whatever heaven grants. As long as you  
can have your chance. I swear I'll give my life for you."  
  
Buffy pulled back slightly; mind drifting to thoughts of a vampire, "Sometimes I wake up, reaching for him. I feel his shadow brush my head.   
But there's just moonlight on my bed. Was he a ghost? Was he a lie? That made my body laugh and cry?   
Then, by my side, the proof I see." she turned back to Dawn. "This little one, gods of the sun, bring him to me!"  
  
Buffy clasped Dawn's eyes tighter. "You will be who you want to be, you can choose whatever heaven grants. As long   
as you can have your chance. I swear I'll give my life for you. No one can stop what I must do. I swear I'll give my life for you."  
  
As Buffy's voice drifted off, she pulled Dawn into a tight embrace.  
  
Dawn pulled back and smiled at her sister. "When I'm lost in the rain; in your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my  
way. When I'm scared, losing ground. When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around."  
  
Buffy's eyes started to mist over again, as she listened to her little sister.  
  
"And when I'm down, your there pushing me to the top. Your always there giving me all you got." Dawn smiled  
at her tremulously.  
  
"For a chill, from the song. For a friend, for the love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you. For the strength to be  
strong. For the will to carry on...For everything you do, for everything that's true. I turn to you."  
  
Buffy listened to note of sincerity beneath the lyrics, and she found it hard to swallow.  
  
Dawn continued, clasping her sister's hand tightly. "When I lose the will to win. I can reach for you and reach the sky  
again. I can do anything, cause your love is so amazing. Your love inspired me."  
  
Dawn's mind flashed to that fateful event, not knowing if she could ever forgive herself for it. "And when I need a friend, you're always on my side. Give anything and taking me through the night."  
  
Tears slipped down Buffy's cheek as she returned her sister's teary smile.   
  
"For the arm to be my shelter for the rain. For truth that will never ever change. For someone to lead on. For a heart I can rely on to do anything. You can rely on me too. For the world. I turn to you. For everything you do. For  
everything that's true I turn to you...I turn to you..."  
  
The sisters fell silent, simply acknowledging the words sung.  
  
Dawn drew in a deep breath, and again smiled at her sister, "You better get going."  
  
Buffy quickly wiped away the tears drying on her face, "Yeah I better."  
  
Dawn flashed her a grin. "Come back in one piece, okay?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "I'll try."_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Buffy sighed, shaking herself out of her reverie. "Dawn, I really don't want to fight with you...please?"  
  
Dawn stopped in mid-whine, and sighed as well. "Okay, fine...no party for me."  
  
Buffy studied her, hating herself for denying Dawn. "I'm sorry Dawn..."  
  
Dawn merely shook her head and smiled, "It's ok - I understand, I really do."  
  
"You sure?" when Dawn nodded, Buffy grinned at her, "Wanna go Bronzing tonight?"  
  
Dawn brightened, "You mean it?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah I mean it. You can even get all dressed up and stuff."  
  
Dawn smiled eagerly, "Ok!" then her face fell, "But I thought you said we'd be at the shop tonight."  
  
"Oh...yeah..." then Buffy nodded resolutely, "Well, I'll just tell them that we need a little R & R. How about we   
spend the first part of the night at the Bronze then head over to the Magic Box?"  
  
Dawn grinned, "Excellent plan!"  
  
She bounded out of the kitchen, Buffy watched her, a part of her wishing she could give her a normal life.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Spike? Spike? Wake up!"  
  
Xander blew out his breath, glaring at the unmoving heap. Violently, he shook him, "Spike!"  
  
With a growl, the vampire bolted up, eyes briefly glowing yellow before it registered who was disturbing him.  
  
"Whelp...this better be good!"  
  
Xander smirked, "Why? Am I disturbing you and Buffy?"  
  
Spike growled at him, "What do you want? Do you know what time it is? Couldn't you at least wait for sundown like  
any decent person?"  
  
Xander sighed, "Look man, I just didn't...didn't know who else to go to."  
  
Spike studied the defeated slump, he realised that he hadn't seen Xander this dejected in a while. "Is it the demon   
girl?"  
  
Xander's nostrils flared in anger. "Her name is Anya!"  
  
Spike waved that aside, "Yeah, yeah. So, what? You guys got in a little spat, because of your own stupidity I might  
add, it'll blow over."  
  
"Nah man...she's...I think she's leaving me."  
  
Spike remembered the words that Xander himself had said...or rather sung to him.  
  
  
_You don't wanna be alone  
You don't wanna see the sun go down  
You don't wanna open the door  
And see her go  
One step then tomorrow comes  
Here's tomorrow  
Two steps and she's off with someone  
There she goes  
Three steps and it's all you know  
You'll be home, she'll be gone  
You'll be home, she'll be gone  
_  
  
Spike sighed, shaking his head, "Look Xander, if you're gonna sit in some dingy crypt you're gonna lose her.  
Remember what you said to me? You gotta go out there, let her know how you feel, and damn well leave the dead  
to rest!"  
  
Xander laughed, "Right man...right."  
  
With that he was out of the door, leaving Spike to his thoughts. He remembered that night so vividly, some things  
more then others, but now he thought of Xander.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
_"You don't understand whelp...back off."  
  
Xander shook his head, nursing his beer, "Yeah, I don't understand, make me."  
  
Spike took a deep breath, "Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry? Have you ever needed  
something so bad you can't sleep at night? Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever? Have you ever?"  
  
His fingers traced over the rim of his glass, lost in thought now. "Have you ever been in love? Been in love so bad,  
you'd do anything to make them understand? Have you ever had someone steal you're heart away, you'd give anything  
to make them feel the same? Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart, but you don't what to say  
and you don't know where to start?"  
  
Xander stared at the vampire, surprised to see the emotions flickering across his face.   
  
"Have you ever found the one, you've dreamed of all your life, you'd do anything to look into their eyes? Have you  
finally found the one you've given your heart to? Only to find that one won't give their heart to you?"  
  
The pain behind the words struck Xander.  
  
"Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there? And all you can do is wait for that day when  
they will care?"  
  
Spike's eyes misted over, "What do I gotta do to get you into my arms baby?"  
  
It was clear to Xander that the words were a plea to Buffy, words that she would never hear, and he felt a pang  
of sympathy for the love-sick vampire...no, man, that sat before him.  
  
"What do I gotta do to get to your heart? To make you understand, how I need you next to me? Gotta get you in my  
world, cuz baby I can't sleep..."  
  
Spike's head lowered as the strains of music died out, he took in a ragged breath, and looked up at Xander.  
"So mate...you understand now?"  
  
"I think I'm beginning to."  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Spike shook his head, it was still light out - maybe he should just sleep some more, and dream.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Xander walked away from Spike's crypt, his mind set. He had to find Anya, apologise, and hope to God that she  
would see fit to take back the worm that he was.  
  
With a pang, he remembered that night, and cursed himself for his stupidity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"Goodnight Xander."  
  
"Oh, come on Wills! I just...just a little something to calm my nerves - how about a time messer-upper? You   
know forward time or something to make that damn day come faster?"  
  
He heard Willow sigh, "Xander, it's my turn to cook dinner - I'll see what I can do later ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Xander hung up, still feeling anxious. His eye fell on the book that Anya had brought home from the shop.  
  
Idly, he flicked through the pages, then a spell caught his attention.  
  
"Oooo...lookee here." he read the spell, "Seems simple enough, Willow and all her 'these things are complicated!"  
  
With a snort, he read the few words out loud; the air around him seemed to shimmer.  
  
"Xander, what are you doing?"  
  
With a start, he dropped the book, "Anya..."  
  
Anya walked swiftly to his side, and picked up the book, "Xander, what have you done?"  
  
"Nothing I..."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I was completely unscathed, would I be putting it right with my silence and rage?  
Would I be letting you in; invite a reaction, yeah?"  
  
Anya stared at him, as the song flowed from his mouth.   
  
"And how would I explain, how would I explain this to my children if I had them? Because I can't not.  
Because I can't not. Because I can't not win without my losing, my dear. Would it be whining if I said I needed a hug?"  
  
Xander took a step towards her, "Would you feel slighted if I said your love's not enough?"  
  
Anya's mouth dropped open, as her eyes misted with tears.  
  
"And how dare I complain? And how dare I complain when you want for a chance for this? Because I can't not.  
Because I can't not. Because I can't help but laugh at your delusions. Because I can't not. Because I can't not.  
Because I can't help wonder why you ask me, to all the unheard children in the school yard. You think you're the right  
ones. You swear you're the charmed ones I'm sure. But how can you go on with such conviction?"  
  
Xander took a step away from her, horror dawning on his face, but unable to stop singing. "Who do you think you are  
when you question me? Because we can't not. Because we can't not. Because we can't help but laugh at your   
delusions. Because we can't not."  
  
Anya stumbled away from him, tears freely flowing down her face.  
  
"Why do you affect me? Why do you affect me still? Why do you hinder me? Why do you hinder me still? Because I  
can't not. Because I can't not."  
_  
_The music died down, and they were left staring at each other._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander groaned, he hated remembering, but he had pulled that image of Anya's face in front of him for the   
millionth time in the past two days. The shattered look on her face had broken him, he had never wanted to let her  
know of his fears, of his doubts, but all had come spilling out of his mouth.  
  
He shook his head; even more determined to make things right with Anya.  
  
  
***  
  
With a heavy sigh, Anya finished packing the last of her clothing. She didn't want to do this, but Xander had left  
her little choice.  
  
As she sat on the bed, she remembered the cruel words he had sung to her. The horrible thing was that the spell,  
he had clumsily cast, required the truth to be sung.   
  
With a sob, she flung herself on the bed, she thought the tears were spent; obviously she was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Tears glistened on her cheek, as she stared up at the man she thought she loved, and she thought loved her.  
  
"Spending another night alone, wondering when I'm gonna ever see you again. Thinking what I would give to you baby. I should have told you how I felt then. Instead I kept it to myself, yeah. I let my love go unexpressed.  
'Till it was too late. You walked away."  
  
Xander wanted to protest, he was right there, he reached out for her, but she shook his hand off.  
  
"Was it some thing I didn't say, when I didn't say "I love you"? Was it words that you never heard all those words I   
should have to you? All those times, all those nights when I had the chance to - was it something I didn't say?"  
  
Anya took a step away from him, really studying him, "Always assumed that you'd be there. Couldn't foresee the day  
you'd ever be leaving me. How could I let my world slip through my hands baby? I took for granted that you knew,  
yeah. All of the love I had for you, yeah. I guess you never had a clue. 'Till it was too late. You walked away."  
  
She turned her back on him, "All the words were in my heart, they went unspoken. Baby now my silent heart is a  
heart that's broken. I shoulda said so many things. Shoulda let you know you're the one I needed near me. But I  
never let you hear me."  
  
Xander felt paralysed as Anya walked into the bedroom, and all could be heard in the silence that followed as the  
click of the door being locked.  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She was oblivious to the knock on the door.  
  
Xander hesitantly opened the door, and peered in. What he saw in there, broke his heart.   
  
Cautiously, he walked in. He sat on the bed, unsure of what to do. "An?"  
  
He ran a hand soothingly down her back, but Anya flinched away from his touch. "Xander go away - you don't   
want to marry me. You don't love me!"  
  
"Anya, baby, that's not true!"  
  
Anya sat up, viciously wiping the tears on her cheeks, "Xander, I've seen this so many times. I should've known."  
  
Without another word, she stalked out of the room, leaving Xander bereft.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You ok Wills?"  
  
Willow paused on the stairs, unable to look Buffy in the eye. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Buffy stared at her friend, not knowing what to do. She wanted desperately to talk to Willow about Tara, but  
she wasn't going to push. "Ok, then."  
  
Willow trudged up the stairs; she headed straight for the room.  
  
She cringed as she entered it, and stared at the bed. A bed that was so empty.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"What are you doing hon?"  
  
Willow looked up and smiled at Tara, "Oh just looking for a spell for Xander."  
  
Tara frowned, "Willow, maybe you should ease up on the magic a bit."  
  
Willow glared at her, tired of this same argument over and over, "You try to read me. You try to figure out.  
You try to breathe me. But you can't blow me out. You try to feel me. But I'm so out of touch. I won't be falling.  
You wont have to pick me up."  
  
Willow stood, and Tara stared up at her, "Sorry if I sound confused. I don't feel the way you do. But I won't turn around. I won't turn around. You think I might act out but I wont. Think that I might have doubts but I don't.  
No insecurities. Won't you just let me let me be?"  
  
She moved to the mirror, wanting to put distance between them, "Think that you know me now, but you don't.  
Think that I can't stand on my own. Ain't my philosophy. Won't you just let me let me be?"  
  
Willow moved to Tara's side again, and caught her hands, "Trust in my instincts, trust that I know what's right.  
These are the reasons that keep you up at night. Don't try---"  
  
The music faded, but Willow continued, "Don't try to chain me, or I will chain you. You know not what you  
face. Magic has woven around you're head, and made you forget. Forget that things aren't as perfect as they seem."  
  
Tara jumped back, as the last words hit her. "What?"  
  
Willow jumped back as well, shocked at the words that had come tumbling out of her mouth. "Tara I..."  
  
"You put a spell on me?" Tara's eyes were wide, and her breath came in short gasps. "What did you do Willow?"  
  
Willow's head dropped, "I made you forget we had a fight."  
  
Tara backed away, the caster's admission had broken the spell, and now she was remembering.  
  
"Shattered dreams, cut through my mind. Tragically our love has died. Memories confined my head. Bitterly I face the end."  
  
Tara remained where she was, staring hard at her lover. "Trustingly, I gave myself to you. I let you inside. Believing  
your lies. And you don't remember, every time you told me you were mine forever. For eternity. And you don't   
remember, how you used to hold me. How we'd melt together. How you needed me. How we used to be - In love."  
  
Willow wanted to protest that she still loved her, but Tara held up her hand, "Stranded here in nothingness. With only  
tears and loneliness. Foolishly, I gave my soul to you, I let you inside, believing your lies!"  
  
Tears started to flow down Tara's face, "Helplessly, I fell so deep. I was so naive to let you in. Why did I let you in  
to my heart?"  
  
As the music faded, a hard glint came into Tara's eyes, "Don't come looking for me."  
  
Without another word, she was out the door._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Willow lay in the bed, burying her head in the pillows and drank in Tara's scent.  
  
  
***  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Buffy still stared up the stairs, "It was Willow."  
  
"Oh." Dawn moved to the couch, "Have you talked to Spike?"  
  
Buffy started and she stared at her sister, "What? Why would I talk to Spike?"  
  
Dawn glared at her, and Buffy sighed, "No...I haven't."  
  
Dawn continued to glare at her, until she relented, "Ok, fine! I'll talk to him tomorrow!"  
  
One sleek eyebrow rose, and Buffy crumbled, "All right! Geesh - pushy much?"  
  
Dawn simply smiled at her as she walked out the door.  
  
Buffy muttered about pushy little sisters as she walked, but she knew that Dawn was right. She had to talk to  
Spike. She had yet to do so, but something about her scared her. Maybe it was the strength of his emotions. The   
guy felt everything so deeply, she didn't know if she would be able to match his passion. What if...  
  
With a shake of her head, she remembered his words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"Spike."  
  
"Well, well - I must say, tonight must be Scooby night or something. Is something in the air pet?"  
  
Buffy ignored him, and just sat down on his sarcophagus. "Something feels...off."  
  
Spike studied her, since her return, she had opened up to him, revealed things that he knew she really had no wish   
to reveal.  
  
"When you're feeling lost in the night. When you feel your world has collapsed. Call on me I will be waiting.  
Count on me I will be there."  
  
Buffy's head snapped up, as his rich baritone filled the crypt.  
  
"Anytime the times get too tough. Anytime, I'll be the one to make it better. I'll be there to protect you, see you through. I'll be there, and there is nothing I won't do."  
  
She listened, and heard, perhaps for the first time, the sincerity and love behind his words.  
  
"I will cross the ocean for you. I will go and bring you the moon. I will be hero, your strength anything you need."  
  
Spike crossed the space between them. "I will be the sun in your sky. I will light your way for all time. Promise you,  
for you I will."  
  
Buffy had to smile at the irony behind the lyrics.  
  
"I will shield your heart from the rain. I will let no pain come your way" he held out his arms, and willingly, she  
fell into them.   
  
"Know these arms will be your shelter. Know these arms won't let you down."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, in his arms, she felt safe.  
  
"If there is a mountain to move. I will move that mountain for you. I'm here for you. I'm here forever."  
  
Spike squeezed her tightly, relishing the feel of her in his arms. "I will be your fortress tall and strong. I'll keep you safe  
I'll stand beside you, all along."  
  
He leaned backwards, and stared into her eyes, "For you I will lay my life on the line. For you I will follow, for you I will die. With every breath, with all my soul." He grinned at her crookedly, and she returned his grin.  
  
"I'll give my world I'll give it all. Put your faith in me, and I'll have to let it be. I promise you, for you I will…"  
  
Buffy stared up at him, and saw him for the first time. She snuggled into his chest. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah luv?"  
  
"Just hold me."  
  
"Always Buffy, always."  
_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy smiled at the memory, even more determined now to talk to him.  
  
  
***  
  
Spike stretched, feeling more relaxed now then he ever felt in years. It felt good being able to help someone out,   
even if that someone was Xander.  
  
Noticing that there was still enough sunlight out for it to be uncomfortable for him, he settled back into his pillows,  
revisiting his fondest memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_Spike stared down at her blonde head; she had fallen asleep. So trusting.  
  
Had it been another time, he would've easily snapped her fragile neck, but if it was that other time, Buffy would  
never willingly fall asleep in his arms.  
  
He smiled down at her tenderly, calling himself a wanker, but at this point no longer caring.   
  
"I hope the man upstairs isn't mad at me, cause I have one of his angel's and she's here with me."  
  
He grinned down at her, "Each time I see her precious smile and she spreads her wings, tt takes me to a place where  
love meets eternity."  
  
Spike's hold her tightened, "Oh no. I'm not letting go. I don't wanna be alone in this crazy world. Oh Lord, I love her  
so. And I'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life. I found my girl. I'll tell the world that heaven is missing an angel.  
My dream came true, when I found you. Yes, heaven is missing an angel."  
  
Gently, he picked her up, and moved her to his bed, eyes riveted to her face, watching for any sign of wakefulness.  
"Not a day goes by that I don't thank God for you. He blessed me with my angel, though I don't deserve you.  
Before I met you girl, lonely was my best friend. Now that you are in my life, I am stronger within."  
  
He laid her down on the bed, his thumb reaching out to stroke one delicate ear, "I can't wait to kiss my angel late at  
night, and watch her go to sleep until I see her rise."  
  
His thumb moved over to trace one dark eyebrow, marvelling at her beauty. "And all that I do is for you. Me without  
you girl just won't do. Your love's all I wanna know. Angel don't you ever go. Life isn't the same without you, you, you, you. Oh Lord, I love her so. I don't wanna be alone in this crazy world. And oh no, I'm not letting go. I'll   
sacrifice everything. Don't take her away..."  
  
Spike let his head drop down to her shoulder, and she stirred, "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah Buff - right here."  
  
She blinked sleepily, then her eyes focused on him. "So let them say its wrong for me to love you. They could never  
feel, the way that I do when we kiss, when we're close like this."  
  
Buffy laid her hand on his chest, "They can't see inside my soul. They can't know the love we know. All they do is  
waste their time. They can never change my mind."  
  
Spike gaped down at her, her words barely registering on his numb mind.  
  
"It's what my heart says that is what I listen to. It's what my heart feels, that tells me, tells me what to do. It's what my  
heart knows, that's the only, the only truth I know is real. All I hear is what my heart says to me."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him, "What my heart says."  
  
One small hand, delicate, yet deadly, traced the side of his face, fingers tangling in his hair, "Let them say that I'm a  
fool to fall so deeply. Cause they will never ever be, loved so completely. How can they even talk that way?"  
  
Her fingers weaved through the strands, then wandered down to trace the outline of his cheekbones, "They can't see  
it through my eyes. They can't feel this love inside. All their words don't mean a thing. They can't change the way I feel,  
no, no."  
  
Her fingers wandered over to his lips, and helplessly, he sucked on the digit, sending shivers racing through her.  
"And I have never felt so sure about anything. See you are the one, the one that I need. It doesn't matter what they  
think. Or what they say, I'm loving you anyway, oh, all I know is what I hear. What my heart says. Oh, what my heart says..."  
  
The music faded, "My heart says I love..." something in the air snapped, "...you."_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike sighed, he didn't care to remember what happened next. Buffy had stared up at him bewildered. In a flurry  
of words, she was gone, and he knew that magic was involved. Bloody hell, he'd been singing!  
  
Spike rubbed his eyes, remembering Buffy's shocked expression, when Xander meekly apologised to the Scooby  
Gang. Anya had coldly informed them, the specifics of the spell - that the truth was to come in song.  
  
The truth.  
  
Spike remembered that god-awful meeting; remembered how Anya had curtly excused herself. Remembered how  
Tara had mumbled some excuse and left without meeting Willow's eyes.  
  
His musings were interrupted by a tentative knock on the door.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Songs used: Overprotected - Britney Spears; Mirror, Mirror - M2M; I'll give my life to you - Miss Saigon;  
I turn to you - Christina Aguilera; Hannah Jane - Hootie And The Blowfish; Have you ever? - Brandy;  
Can't Not - Alanis Morissette; Was it Something I didn't say? - 98 Degrees; Let Me Be - Britney Spears;  
And You Don't Remember - Mariah Carey; For you I will - Monica; Heaven's missing an Angel - 98 Degrees;   
What My Heart Says - Monica  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Five

  
  
By Night - Chapter Five  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why. My exams  
start tomorrow so my writing time is going to get seriously cut - please bear with me.  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, for a moment she debated whether she should just barge in like she usually did or...  
  
Her hand rose slowly, and she knocked softly.  
  
She stood frozen, waiting.  
  
She frowned, and tentatively called his name.   
  
Buffy considered knocking again in case Spike didn't hear her, her hand lifted to knock once more when the door   
swung open.  
  
"Umm...hi Spike."  
  
"Buffy."  
  
His eyes flicked over to her still upraised hand; swiftly she let it drop to her side.  
  
Slayer and Vampire stood, awkwardly regarding each other.  
  
Spike cleared his throat, and exercised lessons he had been taught a century ago, "Umm, would you like to come  
in?"  
  
Shifting from one foot to another, Buffy nodded. Spike stepped back, widening the entrance to let her pass.  
  
He could hear her heart hammering beneath her skin and wondered what had gotten her so worked up.  
  
"What can I do for you pet?"  
  
Buffy glanced at him, wishing for a brief moment for the rude, abrasive Spike she once knew. Him, she could  
deal with. This, solicitous, gentle Spike, she had trouble with.  
  
But Buffy had to remember that the rude Spike she was accustomed to dealing with had long since disappeared. She  
could still traces of him in Spike's cocky smile and sarcastic wit, but he did no more then merely peep out.  
  
Buffy had so much trouble with this Spike because the moment he actually stood still, she was stunned by the force  
of his personality, not to mention his looks.  
  
She never noticed that before, though looks wise he hadn't changed that much. She had never noticed his face - the  
nobility, almost aristocratic features most noticeable in his prominent cheekbones. She had never noticed his sensuous lips, curving in that irresistible grin of his. She had never noticed his eyes, as blue as a flawless sapphire.  
  
She had never noticed any of it, until he stood still long enough for her to notice.  
  
Buffy would be lying if she said that she never noticed him, that was far from the case. He had always affected her  
with his blatant sexuality. What she didn't notice was the beauty in him.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She shook her head slightly, "Sorry I was just..."  
  
Spike merely nodded at her in understanding. He stepped back, "So...what can I do for you luv?"  
  
Buffy squared her shoulders, and Spike thought amused, that she looked like she was preparing for battle.  
  
"Spike, we need to talk."  
  
His eyebrow shot up, now this he didn't expect. "Talk luv? About what?"  
  
Spike plopped down on his chair, "Tell me luv, do you want to talk about the meaning of life and death once more?  
Maybe about the purpose of a life? How about..."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He heard the desperate note in her voice, and obligingly fell silent.   
  
Buffy took in a deep breath, "I didn't come here to talk philosophy with you."  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, "Now why would that be luv? I've enjoyed our discussions."  
  
"Spike!" Buffy glared at him, "Would you let me get in a word? Sheesh! Why do you that anyway?"  
  
Spike's eyes softened, "Do what?"  
  
"Annoy the hell out of me?"  
  
"So I can get a reaction."  
  
Buffy's mouth, which was ready to fire off an instant reply, snapped shut. With a sigh, she proceeded to pace  
the length of the crypt.  
  
Spike watched her pace, not saying a word as her wandering steps brought her to the darkened corner where his  
bed was. She plopped down on the edge, and finally met his gaze.  
  
"We need to talk about what happened."  
  
  
***  
  
  
All she had to do was talk to her, she'd understand. Right. Just talk.  
  
Willow muttered to herself as her feet traced the worn paths in the cemetery, her mind fully occupied with finding  
out where Tara was and talking to her.  
  
Abruptly she stopped as she realised where her feet had taken her. With a mumbled curse, she chastened her  
feet for taking her into the heart of the cemetery.  
  
"That should teach you to just go on autopilot." Willow turned, fully intent on getting out of the cemetery. She'd had  
enough of these places, considering she spent at least two nights a week in one now that was Buffy was back.   
  
Before she could register what was happening, something a strong arm clamped around her throat.  
  
Acting on instinct, Willow attacked the thing magically, sending a sizzling bolt through the arm that cut of her   
breath.  
  
Her attacker recoiled, and crouched low on the ground.  
  
Willow spun around, and spotted him, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness.  
  
Her hand slipped into her pocket, with a curse, she came up empty. There was something about this one, she   
was pretty sure it was a vampire, but she had never seen one so animalistic before. Intense waves of darkness  
radiated from it, and Willow was genuinely frightened.  
  
Her mind frantically scanned the surrounding area, and latched onto one very familiar mind.  
  
The thing growled, and launched himself at her, once more acting on instinct, the witch ran.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike leaned forward; he had to know where he stood with Buffy. He now knew how she felt; it was a different  
matter finding out what she intended to do about it.  
  
"Spike I..."  
  
A burst of red interrupted her, as someone rushed into the crypt. With a yelp, the red blur ran to the furthest wall of  
the crypt.  
  
Spike growled low in his throat, glaring at the blur, which was now a panting Willow.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Willow spun around, "Buffy! There's a..."  
  
The witch had finally gotten her bearings and realised exactly where she was. "Buffy...this is Spike's crypt..."  
  
Wearily, Buffy pointed to Spike, who sat glaring at Willow's back. Tentatively, she peeked over her shoulder,  
and wiggled her fingers at the vampire who merely sighed, and sunk even further into his chair.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Yeah?" Willow's attention snapped back to Buffy.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Reminded, Willow shook her head, "Oh! Thing after me - I'm about 98% sure it's a vampire."  
  
Spike cocked his head to side, puzzled by the witch's behaviour, "Will - you can fight vamps. What the hell is  
wrong with you?!" He was annoyed by the interruption, and had no patience to deal with it.  
  
Buffy sighed, and walked out the crypt leaving Willow and Spike staring at each other.  
  
Watching her retreating back, Willow paused to wonder how often Buffy had been coming to seeing Spike.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy stalked through the cemetery, not sure whether to be annoyed by Willow's interruption or to be grateful.  
  
It at least saved her from stammering through one god-awful sentence.  
  
She scanned the area with her eyes, searching for vamps. Coming up with nothing, she closed her eyes and focused.  
  
A tingle raced up her spine, and she spun around, eyes searching her surroundings. The tingling remained now   
that she was aware of it. It kept her edgy, there was something...off with it. She couldn't place it.  
  
The tingling intensified, and the Slayer spun around, stake poised and found nothing.  
  
Buffy shook her head, confused. It felt as if whatever it was had sneaked up right behind her.   
  
After another quick scan, she turned and headed back to Spike's crypt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The awkward silence grew, until it was almost unbearable.  
  
Willow shifted from one foot to another. Spike seemed completely unconcerned as he slunk in his chair. If his  
expression darkened anymore, Willow would say that he was brooding.  
  
She giggled at the thought of Spike with a book of poetry in his hand ala Angel, contemplating the mysteries of   
life.  
  
Spike stared at her as if she was insane, and her giggling abruptly stopped.  
  
"Ok, I'm back."  
  
"Nah duh Slayer."  
  
Buffy glared at him, and he appropriately shut up.  
  
"Did you get it?" Willow asked anxiously.  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"I still don't get it Red - what had you so spooked?" Willow glanced at him and saw the genuine curiosity and   
concern etched on his face.  
  
"I don't know...it just felt...off. You should've felt the negative energy just rolling off the guy. It was...pure evil."  
  
"You don't suppose the poof is back in town?"  
  
Buffy glared at him again, and he sunk even lower in the chair, Willow observed that if he sunk any further he'd   
practically be splayed on the ground.  
  
Buffy turned her attention back to Willow, "I know what you mean. My Spidey sense kinda went all..haywire.  
I've never felt it that intensely before." Buffy started to pace, "And here's the weird thing, I could've sworn that it  
was behind me, practically right on top of me, I turn around and nothing. There was just nothing. Even my  
Spidey sense couldn't pick up a thing."  
  
Willow frowned, "That's strange."  
  
"How sure are you gals that it was a vamp?" Spike finally spoke up.  
  
"Pretty sure." Buffy answered, and Willow nodded confirmation.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's just a really strong vamp, maybe Drac's back in town."  
  
Swiftly, Buffy shot down that idea, "It's not Dracula, and I'd know if it was."  
  
Willow knew to leave that topic alone, knowing the statement to be the utter truth.  
  
But Spike didn't know any better, he frowned up Buffy, "And how certain would you be Slayer?"  
  
Buffy dismissed his question, with an impatient wave of a hand. "It feels like a vamp - but there's something off  
with it..."  
  
She couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was that felt wrong.  
  
Spike threw up his hand, "Then it's probably not a vamp! Jeesh woman - you'd blame everything on us poor  
vamps won't you?"  
  
That earned a withering glare from the Slayer. "It comes with the job title."   
  
Willow sighed, "I guess it's more hitting the books then."  
  
Buffy nodded, then groaned, "Oh no! I promised Dawnie that we'd go Bronzing for a bit."  
She looked pleadingly at Willow. "What'd ya say Wills? Just for an hour or so? Then we hit the books big time."  
  
Willow nodded reluctantly, unsure about heading to the Bronze without Tara, "Yeah, why not."  
  
Willow glanced at her watch, and turned to Spike, "Do you need us to go grab you some food first?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Nah - not hungry."  
  
Buffy nodded, but Willow frowned, "Not hungry? Spike, when was the last time you ate?"  
  
Spike frowned, "Can't rightly say - why?"  
  
Willow shook her head, "Nothing, I just haven't seen you eat in about two days now."  
  
Spike thought about it, "Yeah, that'd be about right."  
  
Now Buffy began to get concerned, "Spike - don't you think you should eat?"  
  
Spike glanced up and studied the two concerned female visages, seeing that they wouldn't let up until he appeased  
their ridiculous concerns, Spike stood and headed for his small fridge.  
  
Though he couldn't help but feel pleased by Buffy's very obvious concern.  
  
He pulled out a bag, O-neg, his favourite, and tore into it.  
  
To the girls' amazement and his own, he immediately spat it, blood splattering all over the wall.  
  
Buffy was at his side a mere instant later. "Spike! Are you ok?"  
  
Wiping his mouth, Spike stared at the wall in amazement, "Yeah...I..."  
  
With a shake of his head, Spike threw back his head and drank again, with the same result.  
  
He stared at the bloody wall, slightly repulsed by the metallic taste of the blood in his mouth. He had a sudden  
urge to wash the stuff out of his mouth completely.  
  
Willow handed him a handkerchief, which he gratefully accepted, wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
Buffy stared at him, her expression a mixture of concern and disbelief. "What the hell was that about?"  
  
Spike shook his head, feeling confused, "I would tell you pet if I had the slightest clue."  
  
  
***  
  
  
The three had gone to Buffy's house so that the girls could change. Needing to keep her promise to her sister,  
Buffy refused to back down.  
  
Reluctantly, Willow agreed, though inwardly, her mind whirled with the implications of Spike's sudden aversion to  
the one thing that gave him sustenance.  
  
The blonde vampire muttered the entire way, obviously distressed. Buffy and Willow did their best to ignore his  
dark mutterings.  
  
"You ready to go Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned, and whistled at the sight of Willow.  
  
The Wicca's usual style of long flowing skirts and flowing shirts was abandoned for a tight skirt, with an amazingly  
high split, and shimmery blue top with a neckline that plunged enticingly low. Knee high boots completed the   
ensemble.  
  
"Whoa - Willow...very nice."  
  
Willow grinned at her; she was determined to have fun if Buffy insisted on going to the Bronze. She refused to   
sulk in a corner.  
  
"Not bad yourself Buff."  
  
Buffy wore tight leather pants, and an equally tight pink top, when she turned, Willow saw that the top was  
pretty much backless, with only a few satiny pink straps holding it to the Slayer's slim body.  
  
"I stand corrected - you look hot."  
  
Buffy laughed, and slipped on a leather jacket before bounding down the stairs, followed by Willow.  
  
Dawn sat with Spike. She wore a denim skirt and a button up white blouse, with the sleeves rolled up. Buffy  
had an incredible urge to yank down her sister's skirt and button the top button, but she refrained.  
  
Spike glanced at Buffy, drinking in the sight of her, then turned to Willow. "Willow! Could that slit get any higher?"  
  
Willow glanced down at her skirt, as she pulled on a jacket. "Actually..."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Forget I asked."  
  
  
***  
  
Xander waved them over to their usual table. Buffy thought for a moment that he looked odd without Anya hanging  
off his arm.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
The girls greeted him, as their jackets slid off.  
  
Spike, who was coming up behind them, halted in his tracks as he saw what the Slayer's top looked like from   
behind.  
  
Hastily, he stood behind her, glaring at the all the guys who had stopped to stare in appreciation at all the golden  
skin that lay displayed. He growled softly in her ear, "What happened pet? A demon got to your shirt when I wasn't  
looking?"  
  
Buffy started, but didn't turn, "What are you talking about?"  
  
She felt his fingers tracing one flimsy pink strap. "I'm talking about the lack of a back to your shirt luv. It looks like  
someone ripped it to shreds."  
  
Buffy laughed, recognising the tinge of possessiveness in his husky tones.   
  
The others stared at them curiously, blushing, Buffy moved away from him to sit next to Dawn.  
  
A fast, up beat song came up, and Dawn excitedly pulled her sister and Willow to dance.  
  
Spike settled next to Xander, eyes glued on Buffy gyrating to the music, reluctantly he turned to Xander,  
"How'd it go with Anya?"  
  
Xander glared at him, "Do you see her sitting next to me?"  
  
Spike held up his hands, "Sorry mate."  
  
Xander sighed, and waved his apology, "It's alright...I guess."  
  
He nodded at the girls, "At least they seem to be fine."  
  
Three guys had come up to them while Spike wasn't watching. His attention was riveted on Willow. He hadn't  
seen her dance like that with a guy since...hell, he'd never seen Willow dance with a guy like that!  
  
Then he noticed Buffy.  
  
She was dancing with some ponce, dark-haired, had the despised Cardboard build. A low growl vibrated from   
his throat, causing Xander to chuckle.  
  
"Down boy."  
  
"I should bloody well rip his throat out." Spike snapped.  
  
Xander laughed, "Hey, Jr, really look at her would you? Notice anything?"  
  
"You mean aside from some git salivating all over her?"  
  
Xander shook his head, still chuckling, "Notice she's keeping her distance?"  
  
Spike sat up straighter, he did notice that. She danced closer with the whelp, and she looked decidedly bored.  
  
Xander shook his head, the chuckles dying down. "Come on man - let's play some pool."  
  
  
***  
  
She sat in the darkened corner, unsure what to think of watching her lover…ex-lover, dance...no, what did Xander   
call it? Having sex with their clothes on.  
  
Tara didn't know what to think, hastily, she wiped away a tear, before slipping out.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~  



	7. Chapter Six

By Night - Chapter Six   
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline   
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au   
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows   
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html   
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A   
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.   
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out   
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.   
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more   
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::   
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!   
  
  
  
  
  
Silently, he melded with the shadows, effortlessly moving in the night. He paused to take a sip here, a nip there,   
gathering his strength. His very being howled for the utter darkness that he couldn't find.   
  
The time would come to confront the Slayer, and the wayward vampire...the time was just not now.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Look Red, what's more important here? Dark, gloomy things that go bump in the night, or my queasy stomach?"   
  
Willow sighed, "I guess...it's just that...vampires don't get queasy stomachs."   
  
Buffy nodded vehemently, "Will's right Spike - you're top priority at the moment."   
  
Spike's chest puffed out at hearing Buffy's admission. Top priority.   
  
Xander's eyes narrowed, glaring at the inflated vampire, "I don't know about this Buff..."   
  
Buffy shrugged, "Look, there hasn't been anything seriously whacked in the vampire community - aside from Spike."   
  
Xander frowned, "Oh, so you mean, the increase in vampiric attacks is piffle? Not to mention some new breed   
of vamp?"   
  
Before Buffy could open her mouth to protest, Dawn leapt in to intervene. "Guys, why don't half of us work on this   
new vamp the other on Spike?"   
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander blushed, while Spike merely laughed, "A child leads the morons!"   
  
They glared at him, but Spike ignored them and continued to chuckle.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "You guys are just so seriously lost."   
  
Buffy cleared her throat, swiftly taking the reigns of command, "Alright then, Xander and Willow you guys work on   
this new vamp - Dawn, Spike and I will try to figure out what's wrong with him."   
  
Dawn grinned at her sister, grateful to have been included.   
  
Spike shook his head in protest, "There's nothing wrong with me!"   
  
He was personally offended that they actually thought he was susceptible to mortal sickness. It was times like these that   
he really wanted the Watcher back. Ripper would keep these children in line.   
  
Buffy regarded him, "Queasy stomach huh?"   
  
He rolled his eyes and nodded.   
  
She plopped a donut in front of him, eyebrow cocked in expectation.   
  
Spike glanced at it, "Oooh jam-filled!" He bit into it enthusiastically.   
  
Buffy offered him potato chips next, which he wolfed down as swiftly as the donut.   
  
She placed a Coke in front of him, which he promptly guzzled down.   
  
Buffy and Dawn exchanged glances, and Dawn silently rose from the table.   
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "And what did we learn from that? That Jr. eats like a pig?"   
  
Spike glared at him, as Buffy shook her head, "He can eat human food just fine."   
  
Willow, also distracted, frowned, "That doesn't mean anything Buff - he always eats our food."   
  
Buffy shook her head again. "His only aversion seems to be to blood."   
  
"Hello?! I'm still here!" Spike glared at the lot of them, irritated at them for talking as if he wasn't in the same room.   
  
All of their gazes swung to him, Xander shrugged, "Maybe the blood was off."   
  
"Got that covered." Dawn returned with a glass full of blood. "It's fresh."   
  
"And is anyone else wigged out that Dawnie can tell if blood is fresh??" Xander asked, eww-face firmly in place.   
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "Xander! Eww much? Buffy got it for Spike - she threatens Willy to make sure it's fresh."   
  
All gazes swung to the Slayer, shock evident on all their faces.   
  
Buffy chewed on her lip, not noticing the incredulous looks directed at her. She focused on Spike.   
"It's human." she casually informed him.   
  
Their jaws, with the exception of Dawn's, almost literally slammed on the floor.   
  
Dawn shook her head at them; "We checked it out ok? It's clean - donated."   
  
Buffy ignored all of them, and focused on Spike, "Well?"   
  
Spike, who was still trying to recover from the shock of finding out that the Slayer had obtained human blood for   
him, and made sure it was fresh - him, a soulless vampire.   
  
Mechanically, he tipped the blood into this mouth, and promptly spat it out, disgust evident on his face.   
  
"Boy, aren't you glad that Anya isn't around to see that!" Xander commented, eyeing the puddle on the once   
impeccable floor.   
  
Spike set the glass down, bewildered. Before he could recover, Buffy had hauled him into the training room.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Dawn simply sighed, and went up to the loft.   
  
Willow shook her head, staring after the Slayer and the vampire; with a slight shake of her head, she focused back   
on the book she was reading.   
  
"So Wills, exactly what are we looking for?"   
  
Willow sighed despondently, "That's the problem - I'm not really sure..."   
  
Xander slunk into his chair, "Great, just great. A wonderful night ahead, without having any idea what we're doing."   
  
Willow studied him over the rim of her tome, carefully; she set down the ancient text to fully study her best friend.   
  
Xander looked up to find green eyes determinedly fixed on him. "What?"   
  
Willow didn't reply as she continued to stare at him. Xander shivered lightly, a little uncomfortable beneath Willow's   
probing gaze. "Willow, what is it? Come on, you're wigging me here."   
  
Lightly, she shook her head, bowing her head in apology, "Sorry Xand, it's just that..."   
  
"What?"   
  
"What..." Willow stopped, not sure whether she should pursue this.   
  
Xander rolled his eyes, seeing that Willow was just about twitching in her seat. "Spit it out Wills."   
  
"What happened between you and Anya?"   
  
The question hung in the air, as Xander leaned back, his face falling into an expressionless mask.   
  
"We had a fight that's all."   
  
Concerned, Willow pressed on, "Come on Xander, this is me you're talking to. I just want to help."   
  
With a frown, Xander stared at Willow, "I could ask you a similar question - what happened between you and   
Tara?"   
  
Willow sat back, stung by the harsh tone in his voice. "Don't change the subject Xander."   
  
Xander sighed, and finally looked back up at Willow, and she was stunned to see the pain in the chocolaty   
depths. "I know I can be a colossal idiot - but this time..."   
  
Willow rushed to reassure her friend who was obviously in pain, but Xander waved her aside, "Come on Wills,   
I know you and Tara got in a fight - Tara's not even at home anymore. Can you imagine how I feel? I caused   
that."   
  
"Oh Xander..."   
  
Again he cut her off, "Anya's..." he shook his head, unable to go on.   
  
The two life-long friends sat, absorbed in thought, finally Willow looked up and smiled at him, "So...wanna go   
pick up girls? There's this particularly yummy girl, brown hair..."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Spike growled low in his throat, resentful at being treated like this. Today had been a series of shocks, and he   
was still reeling.   
  
Buffy dragged him into the middle of the floor, turning to face him; she planted her hands on her hips, and waited   
for him to stop muttering.   
  
Spike glanced up at her, still resentful at being hauled around. "What now Slayer? Any more experiments?"   
  
Buffy could see that he was still bristling over the tests she had run him through, probably an aversion since   
his days at the hands of the Initiative. "Yeah, a couple more."   
  
Without another warning, she punched him, his head snapped back.   
  
Stunned, Spike gingerly touched his jaw and glared at her, "Oh great! Kick the vamp when he's down, why don't ya   
Slayer?!"   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Just testing if you can still take a punch, and considering you're still standing, and my guess   
would be yeah."   
  
Spike rolled his shoulders, still glaring at the Slayer.   
  
Buffy sighed, "Too bad you can't fight back."   
  
Spike heard the wistful tone in her voice, and his eyebrow shut upwards in surprise.   
  
She wouldn't deny it, she had missed the days when they still fought physically, she would be the first to admit   
that Spike was an excellent fighter, his movements fluid, graceful and masterful. To date, she had yet to find   
another who so perfectly matched her in style and ability.   
  
Spike shook his head, "Yeah too bad luv, it's been too long."   
  
Buffy nodded in acquiescence, "Too long."   
  
Hazel clashed with blue and clung, they looked intently at each other, a seeming eternity passing as they were lost   
in the depths of each other's gaze.   
  
Dawn's voice broke the silence, causing both of them to jump. Buffy guiltily cleared her throat, and tried to focus   
on what her sister was saying, trying to ignore Spike's cocky grin.   
  
"...not sure, but I think I found something."   
  
Exchanging a glance, they quickly went out, and found Willow pouring over a book.   
  
The witch looked up and motioned them over, "Hey guys take a look at what Dawn found."   
  
Dawn grinned at them, "See? I'm useful!"   
  
Buffy grinned at her, and ruffled her hair as she passed, "Maybe we'll keep you after all."   
  
Buffy moved over to Willow's side and peered at the book, what she found was your average vamp.   
"Wills - what is this? I mean, I just have to look over there - " she gestured at Spike, who obligingly slid on   
his game face. " - and I have what's in the book."   
  
Willow shook her head, "Not quite a vampire Buff, it's a Imitorlamia ...like a pseudo-vampire. It looks like   
a vampire in full game-face all the time. It says here that the Imitorlamia doesn't feed on blood, like a   
normal vampire would, but rather on a mortal's fear." Willow looked up excitedly, "So they go around   
scaring people."   
  
Buffy nodded, "So how do I kill it?"   
  
"Oh...um..." Willow goes back to the book. "You can't stake it like a normal vampire, it won't turn to dust..."   
  
"Ah-ha! Non-dusty!" Xander excitedly emphasised.   
  
"It can only be killed while it's feeding, because that's the only time it physically manifests."   
  
"Willow..." Buffy prompted impatiently.   
  
Willow blushed, "Oh, right...you have to...well...chop off it's head. It gets stronger every time it feeds."   
  
Spike frowned, "So pet, how can you tell if it's feeding off a person's fear? How do we know that it didn't   
take a chomp, so to speak, out of you or the whelp?"   
  
Willow rushed on, "Oh no, you see it's very specific. Being an imitation vampire, its mouth has to make contact   
with the victims skin - a lot of them go for classic vampire neck bite. To the victim it feels like a vampire is   
sucking the blood out of them, but it's actually feeding off...fear."   
  
Buffy nodded in understanding, "So, how can I tell if it's an actual vampire or this imitation?"   
  
"There won't be any actual bite marks on the victim..."   
  
"But at the moment of feeding, how can I...?"   
  
Spike shrugged off that concern, "Easy pet, vamps turn to dust if you slice our heads."   
  
Buffy glared at him, "Are you suggesting I carry around a sword with me for patrol?"   
  
Spike grinned at her, "Well, yeah."   
  
"Exactly, how would I hide a sword?"   
  
Xander piped up, "Why don't you ask Connor?"   
  
They all turned to him puzzled; he rolled his eyes, "Connor McLeod of the Clan McLeod? Highlander?"   
  
A chorus of "Ohs" revibrated around the room, and Xander sat back, pleased with himself.   
  
Buffy sighed, "I guess I'll be carrying around a sword from now on."   
  
  
***   
  
  
Xander wearily let himself into the apartment., heading straight for the closet, he went to hang up his coat.   
  
He flung the closet open, and stared dumbfounded at the lack of clothing within. Or to be precise, the lack   
of Anya's clothing within.   
  
Minutes ticked by, as Xander stared at the nearly empty closet, feeling his stomach clench tight. He had the   
strongest urge to simply run to the bathroom and hurl out all the contents of his stomach.   
  
Numb, he mechanically stripped off his jacket and hung it up in the painfully empty closet, before turning to   
collapse on the bed, shoes and all.   
  
Anya had left him.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Nervously, Willow tugged at her shirt, for what had to be the twentieth time since she arrived. She ran   
trembling fingers through her hair, fixing a smile on her face.   
  
A young woman, with chestnut hair, and large hazel eyes, opened the door. Leaning on the doorjamb,   
her eyes ran over Willow. "You must be Willow...what do you want?"   
  
Taken aback, Willow faltered beneath the scrutinising gaze, "I just...I was wondering if Tara..."   
  
"She's sleeping." without another word, the woman slammed the door on Willow's face.   
  
For a moment, all she could do was blink, as her eyes vainly tried focusing on the grainy wood.   
  
Mechanicaly, she mumbled thanks, before stumbling out of the building and onto a bench.   
  
Heavily, she sat down, tears already slipping down the curve of her cheek.   
  
  
***   
  
  
With a grunt of distaste, Anya stripped the dingy bed of its covers. Slowly, meticulously, she placed her   
own covers on the disgusting bed, not wanting to speculate on the dark stains that covered the bed.   
  
Grateful for her foresight, Anya sunk on the bed, and thought.   
  
What future did she have? What job could she take? Her life was meaningless without...   
  
Abruptly, Anya cut herself off. She really should've known. She'd been in the revenge business a damned   
long time. What made her think she would be invulnerable to the thousand aches of the heart? She had been   
a fool. An idiot, it was disgraceful.   
  
  
***   
  
  
"She's gone."   
  
"I know." Tara turned to Clarise, "Thank you."   
  
Clarise stared down at her, saw the pain in her eyes, "Are you sure you don't want to see her?"   
  
Silently, the blonde shook her head, returning to her post by the window.   
  
With a sigh, Clarise left her to seek the comfort her bed.   
  
Tara gazed out the window, her gaze riveted on the slender figure who sat on the bench.   
  
There was something about red hair in the moonlight, it had lustre, and a life of it's own, the fiery strands   
gleaming beneath the pale light.   
  
Feeling as if her heart was breaking, her eyes traced the path of one crystalline tear as it slid down Willow's   
cheek , curving beneath her jaw finally falling on one pale hand.   
  
  
~To be continued~


	8. Chapter Seven

By Night - Chapter Seven   
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline   
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au   
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows   
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html   
  
Rating: R   
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A   
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.   
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out   
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.   
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to   
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more   
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::   
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He watched her, his amusement growing by leaps and bounds.   
  
The Slayer's graceful walk had vanished into thin air, as she vainly tried to walk, the sword strapped to her back,   
forcing her to hold her back at an uncomfortable angle.   
  
Buffy had spent a good fifteen minutes in front of the weapons closet, eyeing one sword after another, testing each   
one's heft and edge. Spike noticed there was one sword she steered clear of, like the wise creature that he was, he   
held his tongue.   
  
Finally, she had settled on a light samurai sword, gleefully she swung it around. Spike had growled at her, and   
Buffy, appropriately contrite, allowed Xander to slide it into its sheath and strapped it to her back.   
  
When the Slayer had complained about her inability to hide the sword, Spike, with much dramatic mutterings had   
shucked off his duster and draped it on her slender shoulders.   
  
Now the Slayer pranced ahead of him, delighted at what she called 'the swooshing effect'.   
  
Buffy spun around, duster flaring behind her and fixed him with a glare. Startled, Spike took a step back.   
  
A smile lit up her features "Ha! This is so cool!"   
  
With a shake of his head, Spike merely followed her, internally grinning at the display of child-like glee. Something   
that he hadn't seen in too long.   
  
A vampire leapt out of the bushes; Buffy swiftly unsheathed the sword, insanely grinning about the lethal hiss.   
  
Startled, the vampire stepped back, eyeing the deadly weapon. Taking advantage, Buffy cleanly sliced the vampire's   
head off, it erupted into a puff of dust.   
  
Disappointed, she slid the sword back into it's sheath. "This could get tiring you know. Stakage is just so much   
easier. Stake up sleeve, stake slides into hand and into vamp's chest. Simple."   
  
Spike grinned, "And now you have that annoying sword to handle - poor Slayer."   
  
Buffy sighed, and continued walking. "Why can't anything be easy? Everything has to be all complex!"   
  
Spike nodded, "That's just the way it is luv, besides, it won't be as entertaining if everything was easy now would it?"   
  
Buffy stopped, and turned to regard him, "Are you saying that you'd rather life was hard and depressing, because it   
would be more entertaining?"   
  
He grinned at the note of incredulity he heard in her voice. "Luv, it's all philosophy, how you look at things. If things   
were all ways bright and happy, you wouldn't appreciate it, 'cuz you won't know what misery is." He slipped a   
cigarette into his mouth, "Besides..." he lit it up. "It'd be boring as hell, don't you think pet?"   
  
Buffy eyed him, she sighed, and merely resumed walking, Spike trailing after her.   
  
Caught up in appreciating her ass, he didn't notice when she stopped - he walked right into her.   
  
"Ow! Bloody hell Slayer, why don't..."   
  
A small hand clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. Once she was assured of his silence, Buffy dropped   
her hand.   
  
Spike studied her. Buffy's back was lance-straight and rigid, one hand was clenched at her side, the other poised to   
grab her sword.   
  
Spike moved to stand beside her, stretching out his senses. From the corner of his eye, he could see her scanning the   
area around her, he could tell she was sensing something. He, on the other hand, sensed nothing. And that worried him   
more then if he actually did sense something.   
  
The tingles raced up and down her spine, raising her hackles. The presence was all around her, consuming her.   
She found it difficult to breathe...almost as if something was suffocating her.   
  
Instinctively, Buffy spun around.   
  
He stood in the shadows, for a moment, the darkness enveloped him, and he stepped into the light.   
  
The first moment that Buffy laid eyes on him, she was overwhelmed with an unsettling sense of deja vu. She couldn't   
place a finger on it, and she frowned as she watched him walk closer.   
  
Spike stiffened, he kept his eyes focused on the vampire. He had no idea who he was, but it was easy to say that this   
vampire was no fledgling, and that worried Spike. He knew all of the Master vampires, and yet he did not know   
this one.   
  
The vampire halted a few metres from them. He nodded, yellow eyes flashing. "Slayer."   
  
Buffy kept still, keeping her eyes on the vampire, she unsheathed her sword.   
  
Spike's attention snapped to Buffy, for once she had no witty reply to the vampire's greeting. Instead, she was eerily   
silent, grasping the sword firmly.   
  
The vampire's attention shifted to Spike, his yellow eyes flared with anger. "Traitor."   
  
The word came out in a venomous hiss. Spike had been called that many times now, but the way this unknown   
vampire said it raised Spike's hackles.   
  
Drawing himself up, Spike glared at the vampire, "What do you want?"   
  
The vampire laughed, "I always did like you Spike, I'd recently forgotten."   
  
Spike stepped back warily, he detested that this adversary knew more about him, then he did of him. "Have we   
met before? I can honestly say that I don't know you."   
  
The vampire grinned, and Buffy's eyes narrowed. "Of course you know me Spike."   
  
Moonlight glinted off her sword, as she swiftly moved to slice the vampire's head off.   
  
A hand stopped the sword's deadly swipe, the vampire's gaze swung to meet Buffy's. "And I remember why I like   
you."   
  
Wordlessly, Buffy pressed, the sword effortlessly slicing through flesh.   
  
Time seemed to stand still.   
  
The vampire laughed, his head falling off, but before the laughing head could hit the ground, he disappeared.   
  
Simply disappeared, no dust to signal the death of a vampire, nothing.   
  
Buffy shivered, the sword slipping from her hands.   
  
"This is not over yet, my love." the voice wrapping around her, she could almost feel a tongue stroking the lobe   
of her ear.   
  
Buffy spun around, eyes wide.   
  
Spike caught her, murmuring into her hair, babbling soothing nothings.   
  
When she finally calmed down, she grasped his arms, desperately needing his strength. She couldn't explain why   
she was so rattled.   
  
"What was that?   
  
Her voice sounded odd to her, harsh and rasping, she looked up, finding comfort in Spike's blue eyes.   
  
Spike shook his head slowly, "I don't know luv. I have no idea."   
  
  
***   
  
"Willow? Are you home? Spike and I..."   
  
Buffy stopped, when she saw Willow curled up on the bed, head tucked into a pillow.   
  
Momentarily forgetting about vampires and monsters, Buffy went to her friends' side.   
  
When Willow felt the bed shift, she looked up, "Tara?"   
  
Buffy shook her head, her heart breaking for the pain she could see that Willow was going through, "No Wills, its me."   
  
"Buffy, I..."   
  
Wordlessly, Buffy grasped her hand, offering her strength and comfort.   
  
They stayed like that, Buffy squeezing Willow's hand, as Willow lay, eyes glassy.   
  
Finally Willow pulled herself together, sitting up.   
  
"You want to talk about it?" Buffy asked.   
  
Willow sighed, and then began. The words flowing from her lips as she kept her eyes on the bed, unable to meet   
Buffy's clear gaze.   
  
Silence fell, and Buffy merely opened her arms, and Willow fell into them, desperate for comfort.   
  
Willow pulled away, smiling, "Thanks Buffy. I needed that."   
  
Buffy nodded, "I know that I haven't really been there for you as friend recently, and I just..."   
  
Willow nodded, cutting her off. "I know." she shook her hair out of her eyes, "So, you were saying before?"   
  
Buffy frowned, then she remembered, "Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you that when Spike and I were patrolling, we   
came across...something. It looked like a vampire - I hacked its head off, then it just disappeared..."   
  
"Maybe you killed it - maybe, it was the Imitorlamia..."   
  
Buffy shook her head, "I didn't say anything to Spike, but it felt familiar, the vam...thing, I mean. Like I knew who it   
was...like I've met it before. He was just so...familiar."   
  
Willow frowned, "So...you don't think it was the imitor?"   
  
"I don't know. It seemed to know us...me and Spike...and...I took its head off right? But I heard his voice whispering   
to me, saying it's not over."   
  
"Maybe it was trying to give you last minute wiggins?" Willow put in helpfully.   
  
Buffy sighed, "You're probably right."   
  
  
***   
  
  
"I comes home 'aright? Trip trip in, and know wha?"   
  
Spike eyed the very drunk Xander warily, "No, what?"   
  
Xander looked the vampire straight in the eye. "Gone. She was gone." for a moment, the slur left his speech. He   
downed another shot, dropping his head on the counter.   
  
Spike sighed, unsure what to do for the boy. He had sauntered into Willy's bar, looking to stock up on his supply,   
instead he found Xander, chummily singing with an equally drunk vampire.   
  
The vampire had recognised Spike, and had stumbled away, leaving him to deal with Xander.   
  
Xander had progressed beyond being boisterous, to being contemplative and depressed. He switched between   
spouting some drunk wisdom about life, and sobbing about his lost love.   
  
Spike wondered if he had ever been this pathetic.   
  
"Come on man - I'll take you home."   
  
Xander protested violently, "No! Dun wanna! Ish emphy and cold..."   
  
Ignoring his protests, Spike hauled him up, "Come on Xander - you can puke your guts out in your own bathroom!   
Imagine that?"   
  
Stumbling out of the bar, Spike remembered that he had brought his bike. He didn't know if he could trust the   
inebriated whelp to hold on.   
  
But Xander solved the problem for him, pulling out the keys of his car, and waving them around.   
  
Spike grabbed them, and hauled Xander into his own car, slipping into the driver's seat, he drove to the Xander's   
apartment.   
  
When Spike made a move to haul Xander out of the car, Xander held up his hand.   
  
"Spike...can...can I just stay here for a little while? I...I don't..."   
  
He said it so quietly, looking so lost, that Spike caved in, and let him lie back down.   
  
Neither of them moved for a long time, both preoccupied with their own thoughts, and staring up at the starry   
sky through the windshield.   
  
"Spike?"   
  
Xander's voice abruptly broke the silence; Spike glanced at him. "Yeah?"   
  
"Does it ever stop hurting?"   
  
Spike snorted, "Bloody hell..." He thought for a moment, and wondered if he should feed the boy some honeyed   
crap to make him feel better. "No...But the pain lessens, till it's just a throbbing reminder that twitches every so often."   
  
He glanced at Xander, slumped in the seat. "Given up then?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Spike shook his head, "Should be last thing you do - give up, that is. If there's anything, a glimmer, even if it's all in   
your imagination...don't."   
  
Xander finally glanced at him, "Yeah - I just have to look for the glimmer.   
  
They fell into silence once more, the silence stretching and finally Xander fell into drink-induced sleep, and Spike...   
Spike wanted to dream.   
  
  
***   
  
  
Xander blinked, hissing as sunlight poured into his eyes, and spearing his pained head.   
  
With a groan, he bent over, and rested his head on the dashboard. Blinking a couple of times, he tried focusing his   
uncooperative eyes.   
  
Slowly, he straightened, hand grasping the door, he glanced over to the driver's side, fully expecting it to be empty.   
  
What he saw nearly shocked his hangover out of him. Nearly.   
  
Xander blinked, then blinked again, certain that he was hallucinating - an after-effect. It just wasn't...   
  
Spike lay on his side, his back turned to Xander, sunlight glinting off his peroxide blonde hair.   
  
His hand trembling, Xander reached out to shake the vampire, unsure whether or not to touch him for fear of him   
collapsing into dust. Tentatively, he touched Spike's leather clad shoulder, and shook him.   
  
When he got no response, he shook him a little harder, this time eliciting a groan from the vampire. who shifted, "Bloody hell, don't you damn Scoobies ever know what the bloody time is?!"   
  
Spike rolled over, growling.   
  
"Uh Spike..."   
  
"What now whelp? Need help finding the toilet bowl?"   
  
"Spike?"   
  
Still sleepy, Spike growled at Xander, "What?!"   
  
Mutely, Xander pointed to the windshield.   
  
Spike turned, and was nearly blinded by the sunlight glinting into his eyes.   
  
Spike growled again, frantically dabbing at his eyes, trying to....   
  
The vampire pulled his hands away, realising that he was bathed in sunlight. He turned wondering eyes back to the sun.   
He squeezed his unaccustomed eyes shut.   
  
"Bloody hell."   
  
  
  
~To be continued~


	9. Chapter Eight

By Night - Chapter Eight  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.   
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh...what is this supposed to be?" Dawn grimaced at the heap of...something that Buffy had cheerfully placed before   
her. Cautiously, she poked the heap with her fork.  
  
Buffy's radiant smile didn't alter, "Blueberry pancakes with blueberry sauce."  
  
She stared at her sister expectantly, Dawn looked nauseated at the thought of letting any of the stuff near her lips.  
  
Fortunately she was saved by Willow's entrance. Buffy turned to her, smile still firmly in place. She hurried to grab   
a plate for her friend.  
  
She set the plate, stacked high with pancakes dripping with 'sauce' and a glass of orange juice in front of Willow.  
  
"There you go Wills, gourmet pancakes, and freshly squeezed orange juice!"  
  
Willow's gaze flicked hesitantly from the 'pancakes' to the juice. Grasping the glass firmly, she offered Buffy a smile  
and a murmur of thanks.  
  
At the first sip, Willow's eyes widened. With great discipline, she forced herself to swallow.  
  
Buffy grinned at her, as soon as she turned her back, Willow pushed the glass away, grimacing in distaste.  
  
"So Buffy, what's with this...breakfast thing?"   
  
Dawn chimed in, "Yeah, is this gonna be...permanent? Should we be expecting Buffy-breakfasts from now on?"  
  
Willow could see the wheels turning in Dawn's head, and had to hide her grin.  
  
Buffy, still with her back to them, shrugged, "I just wanted to make Willow feel better."  
  
Dawn grinned at Willow in her glee, but Willow waved away the younger girl's enthusiasm at the prospect of no more  
future Buffy-breakfasts.  
  
"That's sweet of you Buffy. Thank you." she was genuinely touched by her friend's concern  
  
Buffy turned back to them, a bowl of cereal in her hands. "You're welcome."  
  
Dawn glared at her sister. "Hey! Aren't you eating your.... pancakes?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "You know me - cereal's more then enough."  
  
Willow and Dawn exchanged agonised glances that Buffy completely missed.  
  
Dawn hastily stood, "I better get going, you know. School and all." she turned to Willow. "You coming?"  
  
Grateful to Dawn, Willow stood as well, "Yeah sure Dawnie. Drat those morning classes."  
  
Both sped out of the door, throwing a good-bye to a bewildered Buffy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Seriously though Willow - are you ok?"  
  
Willow sighed, and offered Dawn a smile, "Yeah Dawn, I'm fine. Hey look - Xander's."  
  
Dawn glanced over, "Yeah, I pass by his place every morning. Is he in the car?"  
  
Willow squinted, shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun, "Yeah, and someone's with him."  
  
Dawn tugged on her hand, "Come on, let's say hi."  
  
As the girls walked up to Xander's car, Xander himself stumbled out of the car. He raced to the driver's side, opening  
the door, and appeared to be cajoling whoever it was in there to come out.  
  
"Hey Xander."  
  
Xander looked, his expression a mixture of relief and trepidation. "Wills! Dawn!"  
  
The girls heard a low voice muttering within the car, curious Willow walked over to Xander's side. "Who's your..."  
  
"Friend..." Willow's voice trailed off, as her gaze fell on whom Xander was trying to pull out of his car.  
  
Curious now, Dawn walked over, "Guys what are you..."  
  
Her eyes widened and she instinctively pushed Xander away. "Oh my god, what are you trying do? Making some  
crispy Spike?"  
  
She swiftly divested herself of her jacket and draped it over Spike's head.  
  
Xander tapped Dawn's shoulder, "Um Dawn..."  
  
"What did you guys fight about this time?"  
  
Willow tugged on Dawn's arm, trying to get the girl to focus. "Dawnie..."  
  
Dawn ignored them, continuing to adjust her jacket on Spike's head, "You can be so immature sometimes Xander. And don't you think this would kinda tick Buffy off?"  
  
Spike sighed, and stilled her hands, "Nibblet!"  
  
"What?!" slightly irritated by Spike's tone. Here she was helping him, the least he could do was be grateful!  
  
Spike pulled the jacket off his head, and handed it back to her. Comprehension hit her, and Dawn took a step back,  
staring. "Spike. What...?"  
  
Willow, the first effects of shock wearing off, leapt into action. She grabbed Spike's hands. "Did you get the Ring   
of Amara back? Was is it a spell?"  
  
Spike shook his head, marvelling at the sight of his hands in daylight. He'd only see that sight once since he'd been  
turned. "I don't know...I just..."  
  
Willow spun and faced Xander, demanding answers.  
  
Xander stammered through a recount of the night before. Willow frowned, then turned back to the dazed vampire.  
  
"Something's happening to you Spike, and I think it's been happening for a while."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy concentrated on her breathing, she hadn't much of a chance lately to just simply clear out her mind, and she   
couldn't think of a better time then now.  
  
Slowly she exhaled the air, enjoying the calm. The serenity that she had only felt in that other place...  
  
The door slammed open below.  
  
Buffy growled, her eyes snapping open, she fully intended to run downstairs and chew out whoever had interrupted  
her peace, when the voices reached her hearing.  
  
"Calm down Willow - it can't be that bad. This could be of the good!"  
  
"What? We don't know any of that! What if...what if..."  
  
"Oh come on Willow, be reasonable. What bad could come of this?"  
  
That third voice propelled Buffy to her feet. Dawn. What was Dawn doing back home? With Xander and an  
agitated Willow at that. Slowly, she crept down the hallway.  
  
"A lot of bad could come of this!"  
  
"For God's sake Willow! Keep your voice down!"  
  
Buffy heard a snort.  
  
"Oh please whelp, as if the Slayer couldn't hear your whine from a mile away."  
  
That comment, spoken in a dry tone, decieded her, she started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Besides Scoobies - I'm right here you know. If you're gonna insult me, couldn't you wait until I at least got out  
of the bloody room? I'd still hear you, but then you'd appear to have some decency."  
  
Buffy took in the scene before her, finding nothing overly unusual. Xander and Dawn were seated at the sofa,  
watching a pacing Willow, while Spike hovered in the shadows.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
They all whirled around.  
  
Buffy focused on her sister. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
She turned to Xander and Willow, "And you two!"  
  
Willow shifted uncomfortably, "Buffy, we've got a situation..."  
  
Buffy glared at her, "Situation? There is no situation to warrant having Dawn out of school!"  
  
She reconsidered that statement. "Unless her principle's turned into a giant child-eating monster. Or one of   
her teachers is leeching on their brains. Or if she's really sick."  
  
She fixed her gaze on Willow. "Does this situation involve any of those? Or anything that would endanger my sister?"  
  
"Well...no...but you see..." Willow vainly stammered.  
  
"No buts Wills." she turned to Dawn. "Dawn, go to school, you'll make it to first period."  
  
Xander spoke up now, "Buffy..."  
  
Buffy turned to face Xander, "Go and take her to school Xand."  
  
Xander tried again. "Buffy..."  
  
Exasperated at all this fuss, Spike finally moved from the shadows. "Come on Bit, big sis is right. I'll take you."  
  
Buffy turned, her jaw dropping open in shock.  
  
Spike moved in the light, the sinuous grace that marked his movements hadn't been diminished, but his aura had  
changed. No longer did he resemble a dark panther moving in the night, he now reminded her of a lion stalking   
the plains. The danger that clung to him like his clothes was still there, and palpable.  
  
Buffy couldn't say that this was the first time she'd seen the vampire in sunlight, seeing him now, conjured   
memories of a certain day. Instantly her eyes dropped to his hand, but found nothing adorning those slender fingers.  
  
Spike smirked, seeing Buffy's confusion, but the smirk gave way to a soft smile, as he beheld her, bathed in light.  
  
It wouldn't be the first time he saw her in sunlight, but the difference was that he himself was in the same light.  
This time, he had no desire to kill her, and that was the biggest difference of all.  
  
He walked right by her, picking up Dawn's school bag, and wordlessly sailed out the door, a meek Dawn following.  
  
Buffy stared after them. She didn't know why, but watching Spike walk out that door suddenly struck her. Still  
in full command of her faculties, she resisted running after him, and clinging to his arm. He wasn't leaving her.  
  
A dark voice in the back of her mind, maliciously whispered - not yet.  
  
Xander helped her sit. "Yeah, that was our basic reaction too."  
  
He got no response from Buffy, who continued to stare at the now closed door.  
  
Willow moved to sit next to her. "Buffy..."  
  
She snapped to life, "Who, what, why, how?"  
  
Willow sighed, "I don't know. To all."  
  
Xander shook his head, "It's just. I really hate myself at the moment, but I think we gotta hit the books for this one."  
  
He winced, and Buffy patted his arm comfortingly.  
  
Willow was deep in thought, "Guys, I don't think we can handle this on our own. We gotta call..."  
  
"Not Angel."  
  
Xander and Willow exchanged brief glances, surprised by Buffy's vehemence.  
  
"I was going to say Giles."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Right. I'm just saying we keep Angel out of this. He made that pretty clear."  
  
Xander and Willow exchanged another glance at the reference to what they privately called The Meeting.  
  
But Buffy was going on, "We call Giles, then hit the books. It would kinda help if that infuriating va...thing...didn't  
just waltz out the door! Now, you guys are going to tell me everything. I don't care how minor it is."  
  
Floored by Buffy's take-charge attitude, Xander and Willow sank into their respective seats.  
  
One golden eyebrow rose, "Well?"  
  
Hearing the note of impatience in the Slayer's voice, Xander started.  
  
Buffy only half-listened to Xander's narrative, her mind was whirling.  
  
Spike, for some reason unknown to them, was now able to walk in the sunlight. Was he human now? Buffy wanted  
to just groan and bury her head somewhere - preferably in a big mound of pillows. Right now, she had to be in  
control, she couldn't let her mind wander into daydreams of hot, sultry kisses, with the sun's warming rays lightly  
touching her skin, once cold arms wrapped around her...  
  
"So basically, we have nothing." Buffy held Xander's gaze, and he nodded miserably.  
  
Willow jumped in. "Buffy, this could be...a culmination. The not liking blood, remember?"  
  
Buffy nodded, still frowning, "Something must've triggered this. It couldn't have just happened!"  
  
Xander sighed, "I guess now we wait for the Bleached wonder to come back."  
  
  
***  
  
  
He hated to admit it, but the steady gaze that was fixed on him was beginning to unnerve him. "Um, Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn shook her head, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, it's just..." she struggled to find an appropriate word.  
  
Spike reached out to touch her hand, "Yeah I know."  
  
They fell into companionable silence, each lost in thought.  
  
Dawn spoke up again, "So this thing...do you feel any different?"  
  
Spike glanced at her, the words he really wanted to say, was buried. He couldn't tell her that this, walking in  
the sunlight, doing a simple domestic task as taking her to school was more then he had ever wished for himself.  
He settled for a non-committal shrug. "Not really, the sun warms me though, but aside from the blatantly obvious,  
nothing really."  
  
Dawn nodded, her gaze now thoughtful, but she remained silent.  
  
They reached her school sooner then she wanted. Spike stopped, handing her the bag. Dawn turned to go, but  
an impulse seized her, and she hugged him.  
  
Surprised, Spike hugged her back, before shooing her away.  
  
He stood for a moment, watching her disappear into the crowd, before walking back. He really didn't know if  
he wanted to go back to that house, to meet those questioning gazes. Especially the one gaze that could make   
him quiver. He didn't know if he could face Buffy right now, but knew that he had no choice in the matter as his  
feet bore his unwilling body back to the house - back to Buffy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow fiddled with the cord. "I know that Giles - I didn't do anything this time. I promise."  
  
She listened to the cultured British voice at the other end of the line. She could almost imagine him pacing up  
and down.  
  
"What? No - he's not here yet, but he will be soon. He just went to take Dawn to school, we were all a little  
flustered." she paused listening again. She looked up as the door swung open.   
  
The tension of waiting dissipated, as Buffy sat up straighter on the couch, and Xander pushed away from the   
wall he had been leaning on for the past couple of minutes.  
  
"What took you so long?" Buffy snapped, rising to her feet.  
  
Now only half-listening to Giles, Willow watched Buffy and Spike fall back into a long practised rhythm of bickering.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry - yeah, he's back. Do you want to talk to him now?"  
  
Spike's attention snapped from the feisty Slayer standing before him, hands firmly planted on her hips. "Is that   
the Watcher?"  
  
Willow nodded, she murmured her good-byes, then hung up. "Giles said he'll want to talk to you later."  
  
Spike snorted, "Did you tell him to get in line?"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "Okay, we're not going to accomplish anything like this." she focused on Spike.  
"Do you feel any different?"  
  
Spike sighed, resigned to the inevitable barrage of questions, "Like I told the Bit - no. I don't feel any different."  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed; still focused on Spike, she spoke to Willow. "Wills, can you find out if he's got a soul?  
Maybe..."  
  
The rest of her words were drowned by the whoosh he heard in his own head. He didn't know why, but rage  
filled him. "A soul?"  
  
The question, filed with repressed fury, stopped the Slayer and the witch in their discussion of possible spells.  
Slowly, Buffy and Willow turned to face Spike.  
  
Buffy noted with dismay, the tension coiling in Spike's body. "Yeah Spike...a soul..."  
  
"Oh why? Cuz that would make all bloody peaces and cream? Is that it?"  
  
Buffy frowned at him, she took a step forward, "No Spike, we need to find out..."  
  
Spike growled, "You'd just love it if I had a soul wouldn't you Slayer? That would just turn me into a right fluffy  
puppy, and everything would be fucking perfect wouldn't it?"  
  
Stunned by the fury that lashed at her, Buffy took another step forward, and laid a hand on his arm. "Spike that's  
not what I..."  
  
He cut her off again, jerking away from her touch. "Don't you get it yet Buffy?"  
  
He spun on his heel, and was striding out the door, when he felt that small hand latching onto him again.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He looked down, and made the mistake of looking her in the eye.   
  
"Please Spike, what don't I get? I'm really confused right now."  
  
He took a deep unneeded breath. "I thought by now you'd realise it. A soul is nothing but a fancy illusion handed   
to you mortals. It's a lie." he drew himself up. "Who said I never had a soul to begin with Slayer?"  
  
Buffy recoiled from him; "Don't do this to me Spike."  
  
Both of them forgot about their avid audience, there was nothing in the world right now but Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Don't do what? Make you face the truth? You never bothered to look before. You just kept eating that crap  
that Watchers tell you." He grabbed her holding her at arms length. "Does it matter to you if I have a soul or not?"  
  
With a whimper, Buffy melted.  
  
Xander surged forward, but Willow stopped him, completely focused on the scene unfolding before them.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me Spike."  
  
For a timeless moment, they looked into each other's eyes; Spike's grip on her didn't slacken.  
  
Then a soft moan that only he could hear, escaped her lips, and melted the iron grip he had on her.  
  
She fell into his arms, and he held her.  
  
Both were unconscious that the morning light bathed them. But Willow saw, and the image of the Slayer  
and the vampire, entwined in each other's arms was imprinted on her mind. Seeing them, awash with gold, she   
wistfully wondered if the gods were sending their subtle approval.  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	10. Chapter Nine

By Night - Chapter Nine  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.   
I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter! To cut a long story short, my comp wasn't working. I really am sorry.  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no kissage.   
  
It was a simple statement that Xander forced to cycle in his mind as Willow held him back.  
  
They weren't kissing, just...hugging. Yeah, hugging, almost sibling-like. Xander wanted to rip him off her, the  
surge of brotherly over-protected ness tempered with the calm rationalisation that Buffy seemed to need this.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity, Buffy pulled out of Spike's embrace, and looked up at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter Spike." she repeated.  
  
The scarred eyebrow quirked up, "So you're going to drop this now?"  
  
Xander noted with some resentment that Spike kept his arms tucked comfortably around Buffy's waist, as if it   
belonged there.  
  
Buffy bit her lip, "We need to know."  
  
Spike snorted, "Come on Buffy!"  
  
Frowning, Buffy took a step back, "Why are you so adamantly against this Spike?"  
  
As if the lost of contact with Buffy undid his confidence, Spike's shoulders slumped. "Slayer..."  
  
Buffy planted her hands firmly on her hips, her pose openly challenging.  
  
Spike's eyes narrowed, "You say it doesn't matter, but it does." He waved his hands at Xander and Willow.  
"Have you told them yet Slayer? Mentioned anything about your dirty little secret?"  
  
Buffy took at another step back, fists clenching. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
He turned to the other two, "Ever asked her what happened that night? We know what happened to the two of you.  
Ever asked her what happened between us?" He turned back to Buffy, "Can't ever admit right Slayer? But no, a  
soul would make it all better."  
  
Without another word, he stalked out the door, duster flaring out behind him.  
  
Buffy felt rooted to the spot, she watched him stalk away, helpless to prevent him, in the wake of the dawning   
numbness.  
  
Xander was the first to break the silence, "Buffy?"  
  
She turned around, eyes blank. After a moment it registered that Willow and Xander were there. She mumbled   
something and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Willow released the breath that she was unaware of holding in.   
  
Xander frowned, "Oh yeah, of course she'd run upstairs! What else would she do?" He spun around to face Willow,  
"What was he ranting about?"  
  
Willow shook her slowly, already becoming lost in thought.  
  
Willow wasn't answering fast enough to satisfy him, Xander started to pace. The thought that he could have hurt  
Buffy because of his stupidity, made his head throb. He didn't know if he could take any more.  
  
"She hasn't told me anything but..."  
  
Xander stopped pacing, and once more turned to face Willow. "But? There's a but?"  
  
Willow tried to pick the right words, "Yes, there's a but - but I think I can guess."  
  
She once more fell into silence, frustrating Xander even further, "Spit it out! All this waiting is killing me!"  
  
She took a deep breath, and releasing it slowly, "I think she likes him."  
  
Xander was silent, Willow looked up, and instead of the overprotective fury that she expected, she saw incomprehension.  
  
"Xander." she took a step closer. "She likes him - cares about him."  
  
Xander started to laugh. "Oh come on Wills. That's just too funny, let's be serious here."  
  
Willow shook her head, "I am being serious! Xander think about it. After...after we brought her back, Spike was  
the only one that she talked to. As in really talked to. She was Buffy around him, around us, she was on autopilot."  
When he started to protest, she waved her hands at him, "Think about it Xander. When was the last time she called  
Spike a pig?"  
  
The question brought him up short. "Not since she came back."  
  
The statement, with all its implications hung in the air between them, like a lead.  
  
With a defeated sigh, he slumped into the sofa. "I guess it could be worse."  
  
Willow sat next to him, and patted his knee comfortingly, "Yeah, Angel might come back, and hello broody twosome."  
  
Xander shuddered at the thought.   
  
  
***  
  
  
He burst into his crypt, relishing the familiar enveloping caress of darkness. Being in the sunlight after all this time was  
giving him a headache. He paced the length of his crypt, his thoughts in a whirl.  
  
He had been a fool to be dreaming of warm embraces and kisses - of happily ever afters. Such things were never  
meant for him. He had almost deceived himself, walling in the sunlight with Dawn. He should've known better.  
  
  
He was nothing without a soul.  
  
Everything he had done was for nothing. All the sacrifices that he had made were made in vain. She would never  
look at him the same way as she looked at her precious love.  
  
A growl rumbled from his throat, feeding the impotent fury that lashed at his being, Spike threw a chair at the wall.  
Was he always going to be in Soulboy's shadow?  
  
Spike was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footfall on hard stone.  
  
He spun around when the low laugh reverberated around the crypt, mockingly bouncing off the stone walls.  
  
His eyes focused on the shadowy figure in the corner.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? That's trespassing I'll have you know." He spoke flatly, wondering if he could just  
throw the bugger out without much of a fight. He didn't care to indulge in a spot of violence.  
  
"Not if I live here." the words were spoken in a low tone. He made no move to come forward and Spike belatedly  
remembered that he was standing in the sunlight.  
  
"What?" Spike frowned, bewildered and unsettled. As his eyes adjusted, he saw with uneasy clarity that his visitor  
was the vampire that he and Buffy met the other night. He also remembered their eerie parting.  
  
The vampire didn't elaborate on his cryptic comment, "You have it all now, then you realise that you have nothing."  
  
Spike stiffened, and remained silent. The sense of familiarity overcame him again. Was it the low, velvety voice that   
he seemed to have heard before? The features, distorted as they were by the demon, haunted him, kept him  
wondering where he'd seen that face before? What dark alley that stank with death? What chaotic mob, thirsting for  
shed blood?  
  
"It's so close isn't it? Tell me Spike, is it worth it?"  
  
Spike remained stonily silent, determined to hear the ponce out. He could almost see the phantom smile on the  
stranger's lips.  
  
"What of your great love Spike?" He moved forward, "You've had the oh so sweet kiss of first love in the eyes of   
a beauteous girl whose name you can't even recall. You've drowned in the bitter slap of love in the glances of your  
Cecilly." His yellow eyes flashed mockingly. "You've died in the cold embraces of your Drusilla." He stopped his  
restless pacing to a sudden stop. "And now you believe you've awoken to the love of all loves, the one you cannot  
love, but which your entire being craves. The Slayer."  
  
The last name was spat out, the speaker's disgust blatantly obvious. Spike resisted the urge to leap to Buffy's defence,  
now was not the time.  
  
Trying to conceal his discomfort, Spike scowled at him. "Would you get to the bloody point?"  
  
His laugh unnerved Spike. "That is the bloody point Spike! Let go of all this stupidity. Are you trying to tell me that this  
is what you want? You are nothing to them!" Each word was spoke so forcibly, it seemed that the speaker wanted  
to drive the words into Spike's skull.  
  
Spike took a step back, feeling oddly comforted by the warm caress of the sun's light fingers. A low growl emanated  
from his throat. "What the hell do you know? You and all this cryptic bullshit."  
  
The yellow eyes flashed triumphantly, "More then you can ever fathom."  
  
The creature retreated further into the shadows, and Spike impulsively leapt forward, hands grasping thin air.  
  
"Wait! Who the fuck are you? How do you...?" the sentence was left trailing, and the creature stopped its retreat.  
  
"Look inside you Spike."  
  
Spike frowned, eyes instantly falling to the ground; he looked up again and found he was alone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The music throbbed in her temples, infusing every particle of her being with the all-consuming beat.  
  
Eyes drifted close, as she sought to lose herself even further into the raw rhythm. Here lies power, pure and  
uncorrupted. Dizzily, she swayed to the melody, letting the flowing strands of music bear her upwards.  
  
A hand clamped harshly on her arm, and her cry of pain was drowned in the wailing tune. Eyes widening, she was   
spun around, her own brown eyes meeting green fire.  
  
Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, the other hand clamped on her mouth, silencing her.  
  
Once assured of her silence, her captor spun around. She let herself be dragged through the writhing crowd.  
  
Once outside, she instinctively gulped in fresh air. Her questioning eyes never leaving her captor's face.  
  
Finally her captor spoke. "I badly want to hurt them, and I need your help."  
  
Tara's eyes widened, and before she could protest, Anya fired off a reply, anticipating the witch's response.  
"Don't give me that goody-goody crap. I know the other witch is better for this sort of thing, but she's not gonna  
help me." the shrewd green gaze narrowed contemplatively, "And besides, I though you'd have a score to settle too."  
  
  
***  
  
  
How much time passed, Buffy wouldn't have a clue. Her gaze had been riveted to whatever clock was in the room,  
and still she couldn't say how much time had gone by since he left.  
  
Dawn had come home, hopes flying, which Buffy adroitly crushed with three words, "He's not here."  
  
Dawn had glared accusingly at her older sister, determined to convict her of guilt before another word was spoken.  
  
Buffy had simply ignored Dawn, commanding the teenager to do her homework. Sulkily she had stomped up to her  
room, and had yet to come out.  
  
Another glance at the clock told her that it was her usual time to patrol. Willow had gently suggested that she skip  
the patrol for the night, but Buffy, wanting something to occupy her mind, insisted on going.  
  
She was now headed out the door when Willow stopped her.  
  
Expecting more arguments, Buffy had fixed her resolved face on before turning around.  
  
But Willow offered no argument, and simply handed her a jacket.  
  
Buffy almost wished that Willow would argue with her. She really didn't know if she wanted to go out there, she   
was bound to run into...  
  
She shook her head; she wasn't going to see him. He was probably in his crypt, sulking. And no she wasn't going  
to casually barge into his crypt - of course not.  
  
Buffy stood before Spike's crypt, cursing her disobedient feet, and scolding much more harshly her wilful heart.  
  
Before she could tentatively barge in, a shiver raced down her spine. Spinning around, hand almost magically   
conjuring her stake, Buffy could feel her hackles rising.  
  
The hollow sound of clapping behind her made her spin around again.  
  
He stepped forward, sensuous mouth twisted into a mocking grin. "And they say Spike's the whipped puppy."  
  
Buffy glared at him, resenting the comment, "Why do the dead never stay dead around here?"  
  
He laughed, the sound grating on her nerves. "You tell me Buffy darling, you're the expert."  
  
He smiled at her, "You really are stunning you know. With the moonlight cascading around you, forming silver pools  
around those dainty feet. Stunning." The words were spoken grudgingly, a bewildered frown gracing his distorted  
features.  
  
"Gee, you really know how to give a girl a compliment." she continued to glare, hands itching to imbed a stake into  
the vampire's un-beating heart.  
  
He shrugged, "Too much time spent around those who delude themselves about being poets." He too a step forward.  
"Tell me dear Slayer, what are you doing here? At the doorstep of William the Bloody?"  
  
She frowned, caught off guard, "That's a question I keep asking myself." She shrugged, "If you have the answer,  
do share."  
  
He took another step forward, and Buffy resisted the urge to bolt. "I think I will share - you keep coming because   
you can't stand to be around anyone else." The yellow eyes flashed challengingly, daring her to oppose his words.  
"You've tasted the kiss of Death, and found it heady, addictive. You keep coming because through it all, he's the only  
one who's stuck it out. Your match; light and dark, good and evil - you're balance. Deep down inside you know it,  
but that Slayer spirit of yours reviles it."  
  
Unwilling to show him how unnerves she was, Buffy flipped her hair over her shoulder, attempting a nonchalant pose.  
"Vamps. What is with you guys and all the words?  
  
She threw the stake, which imbedded itself into his flesh. Laughing he withdrew it, twirling it around his slender fingers,  
his yellow eyes flashed teasingly. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I boring you?" His fingers tapped contemplatively on his chin.  
"Now, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Burst into dust?" Buffy offered helpfully.  
  
He snapped his fingers, "Of course! How rude of me!" He flashed her one roguish grin before disintegrating into a   
puff of dust.  
  
Buffy glared at the pile of dust, already being borne away by the wind. In a fit of helpless fury, she kicked at the pile.  
She stopped, casting a nervous glance around, before just letting all the frustration out and stomped on the dwindling  
pile.  
  
All of her pent up energy and frustrations melted away as she gleefully jumped on the ground, obliterating whatever  
remained.  
  
A low chuckle penetrated the haze around her mind. Slowly, she turned, cheeks already reddening.  
  
Spike couldn't help himself, leaning on the door of his crypt; he had watched the Slayer, jumping up and down on  
one spot, seemingly intent on eradicating whatever it was that was unlucky enough to lie beneath her feet. The sight  
of her, indulging in her childish frustration, hazel eyes flashing with indignation, golden hair flung about her shoulders in   
artless disarray, couldn't help elicit a laugh, and a very conscious readjustment of his tight black jeans.  
  
Now that night had fallen, Spike knew without a doubt that insofar as his senses were concerned, nothing had   
changed. He could feel the heat radiating off her, inhale that intoxicating scent, and hear every small catch in her breath.  
  
Attempting to hide the unbidden reaction, he pushed himself to an upright position, the folds of his duster, mercifully   
falling into place and hiding from sight his reaction to the very nearness of her.  
  
"Slayer."  
  
The word rolled off his tongue as it had done a million times before, and as always, a reactionary shiver raced down  
her spine. The sound of his voice always left her shivering and weak-kneed. She really had to get used to that.  
  
"If you're looking for the Bit, she's not here. I don't know anything about whatever demon you're hunting now. I  
don't want to go anywhere with you. Don't ask me about philosophy and I don't care about your whiny friends.   
In short sod off."  
  
Before he could slam the door on her face, one small hand shot out to stop it. "I didn't come for any of that."  
  
Head tilting to the side, he regarded her expectantly, "What is it? I don't have all night you know. Got things to do."  
  
Buffy drew in a deep breath, "Spike..."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I do know my name you know."  
  
"Would you shut up?!"  
  
Spike had to hide his grin; he loved seeing that flash in her eyes. He nodded obligingly, silently urging her on.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	11. Chapter Ten

By Night - Chapter Ten  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath.  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.   
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talk Slayer?"  
  
Impatiently, Buffy pushed past him, storming into his crypt. Once inside, she turned around. "Yeah - talk."  
  
Slamming the door behind him, Spike crossed his arms, "About what?"  
  
About us, her heart cried out, but her mouth smoothly answered, "You, this, what's happened to you." She held up  
her hands in attempt to curb any arguments, "No soul talk."  
  
Warily, Spike studied her, "Look Slayer..."  
  
"Buffy." she interrupted him, she didn't know why it bugged her so much,, but it did, and she'd rather hear her name  
on his lips rather then the cold title.  
  
One eyebrow shot up, but he smoothly continued as if she hadn't opened her mouth. "Look Buffy, I really don't know  
what else to tell you. I told you what happened last night, absolutely nothing. Do I feel any different? Not at all.  
I'm exactly the same. Same reflexes, same senses - the same. Just no blood guzzling. What else is there to ask  
about?"  
  
Biting her lip, she regarded him.  
  
Spike mentally groaned, mind already racing ahead, his own hands savagely pulling her into a tight embrace, head  
dipping downwards to drown himself in her scent, lips descending on that luscious mouth, nipping that full lower   
lip...With great effort, he pulled himself back to reality.  
  
Buffy's gaze dropped, "I saw him tonight, just now actually."  
  
Spike stiffened, his lips thinning. "Him? You'll have to clarify, there's too many 'hims' in your life luv."  
  
Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and she saw the uncertainty before the shield dropped once more, and all she had  
was his impenetrable blue gaze.  
  
"The vampire - you know, the one we saw last night? He's alive."  
  
For a moment, he hesitated, wondering if he should tell her of his own encounter with the bugger, and more, if he  
should tell her that he doubted whether said bugger was a vampire at all. "Yeah, I know."  
  
He turned away, wondering why he felt like the encounter was some dirty secret.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed, and Spike could almost feel them boring into his back. "You know? How do you know   
Spike?"  
  
He bristled at the tone of suspicion he heard in her voice. "Cuz I saw him that's how."  
  
Buffy took a step back, every time his accent strengthened, she knew she had offended him. "Spike..."  
  
Before she could say anything else, Spike plunged on, "He was waiting for me this morning, right fuck that one."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly, "I know what you mean. Listen to me Spike, would you mind if we sort of tested you out?  
Ok, you say you feel the same, but we need to know the extent of the changes."  
  
Inwardly he crumbled, as he always did when she looked at him with those big eyes; outwardly, he coolly tilted his  
head to the side, regarding her intently. "You sure the Watcher hasn't taken over your mouth or something?"  
  
Her lips twitched into that half-smile he had seen so often, "Come on Spike, don't you want to know the what's,  
hows and whys?"  
  
Making a great show of relenting, he sighed, and raked one hand through his hair, "Alright! Just warn the witch no  
funny stuff!"  
  
He was rewarded with a blinding smile, "Thank you Spike."  
  
Embarrassed and flustered, he waved away her thanks, "Yeah, whatever, would you sod off now?"  
  
Buffy nodded, turning to leave, she stopped and turned back.  
  
Spike was taken aback by the intense probing gaze he found himself subjected him to. "What is it luv?"  
  
Slowly, she shook her head, and silently left, leaving him to stare after her.  
  
  
***  
  
Tara cringed at the sight of her surroundings; just looking around made her want to jump into a shower and scrub  
away the filth.  
  
Anya watched her through hooded eyes, "I know...I know what it looks like."  
  
Tara heard the tinge of embarrassment in the ex-demon's voice, and turned, surprise evident on her face.  
  
Anya couldn't meet her gaze, "Hey, if you've been around as long as I have, you'll sometimes to have to be in  
places where you wish you never ever had to see again."  
  
Tara remained silent, and the silence rather then unnerving Anya, comforted her.  
  
"The past year or so, it's been like a dream." she cast a glance around the dilapidated room she had been inhabiting.  
"It's like someone threw a bucket of ice water over me, and I woke up to my reality."  
  
Anya sank into a chair, dust puffing out from her descent. She finally looked up at Tara, "Hey, you're a great   
listener."  
  
Tara shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Anya nodded, "Made you great as the rebound."  
  
Tara recoiled from her, but Anya made no move to apologise as she would have had she been surrounded by   
Xander, and all his friends.  
  
Anya continued, seemingly oblivious to Tara. "If I wasn't definitely heterosexual, and another thing, that thing about me  
always made the other vengeance demons raise their eyebrows. Most of them are gay." Anya nodded vigorously,  
as if fearing opposition to her statement, "Anyway, as I was saying, if I was at all unsure of my sexual orientation,  
I might have used you like..."  
  
Anya suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening in dismay as she belatedly realised what she was   
saying. She didn't have to finish her sentence to make the point abundantly clear to Tara.  
  
Tara glared at her stonily, "If you think your insults is going to make me held you, you're wrong. I love Willow."  
  
Anya's eyebrow shot up. "Then why are you in this dingy motel?" She stood, "Look Tara, I'm not really out to  
hurt them..."  
  
"That's not what you said."  
  
Anya waved that aside. "Heat of the moment, I just want closure. All those rejected women that called me seeking  
vengeance? That's just what they want - closure."  
  
Tara warily regarded her, "You don't want to hurt them?"  
  
"Of course not!" Anya thought for a moment, "Well, I won't kill them."  
  
Tara thought for a moment, "But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
She continued hesitantly, "Won't this get you back into the vengeance business?"  
  
Anya straightened, all animation leaving her face, "It's a risk I'm willing to take. After all, I've got nothing else on  
this world."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Willow blew out her breath in an exasperated sigh, "Buffy!"  
  
Buffy stumbled backwards, "Sorry Wills, it's just that Spike..."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Buffy, it's just a couple of really simple stuff. Nothing harmful, just investigative.  
Don't worry."  
  
Buffy frowned, then settled back to pacing, "Xander, what time is it?"  
  
Xander exchanged glances with Willow, "A minute since the last time you asked."  
  
"Oh." the frown still hadn't disappeared, "What time was that again?"  
  
Dawn sighed, "Buffy, chill. He'll be here."  
  
Secretly, Dawn had been ecstatic when her sister had curtly informed her that Spike was coming to play guinea pig.  
Dawn now studied her sister, nervously pacing, anxious for Spike arrival, with great glee.  
  
Spike had been her everything in the months that Buffy hadn't been in this world. She already considered him as  
her family - Buffy only had to realise it. Dawn wasn't a particularly patient girl, and the slow dance that Spike and   
Buffy had been dancing since Buffy came back into the land of the living, was very surely driving her nuts.  
  
She wanted more then anything to grab her sister and shake her until something penetrate through to that brain of   
hers, which Dawn was convinced was chemically poisoned by the continual colouring she subjected it to. A screw  
had to be loose up there if a girl didn't realise exactly how drool-worthy Spike was.  
  
The bell on the door tinkled, and Buffy jumped, turning to glare at whoever entered.  
  
Spike ignored her and strode towards Willow. "Listen here Red, in case the Slayer hasn't made it clear." He leaned  
forward, intense blue gaze pinning Willow to her seat, enunciating every word. "No funny stuff."  
  
Willow grinned at him, not the least intimidated, "Don't worry Spike, if I turn you into a rat or something, I'm  
pretty sure I can get you back." A small frown marred her smooth forehead. "I think."  
  
Spike growled warningly, but before he could utter another word, Buffy hauled him away from Willow. "Knock  
it off Spike. She said she'd be careful." she shrugged, "Besides, she got me from the dead, you'd think she can  
manage a few measly spells."  
  
Willow grinned at her best friend, relieved to have a voice of confidence. Lately from all the opposition there had   
been to her ever growing magic, she had been feeling less adequate. Buffy's confidence in her abilities, warmed  
her heart, and boosted her own confidence. "Thank you Buffy."  
  
Buffy offered her a small smile, before stalking away from Spike.  
  
Xander watched the exchange warily, her eyes flicking between Spike and Buffy, still wholly unsure how to treat  
Spike now that he was the way that he was. Clapping his hands loudly, he drew attention to himself, "Okay,   
let's get this show on the road, and maybe we can grab a couple of chicken wings."  
  
Spike grinned at him, "Now you're talking."  
  
Xander spread his hands. "As always my man." He regarded Spike fora moment, sizing him up as a potential hunting  
buddy, "Say Spike, what do you say, now that you're allergy to the sun seemed to have flown away, you and me   
try to see what available hot chicas are around for some loving?"  
  
His suggestion was met with a snort from Spike, a murderous glare from Buffy, an amused glance from Willow  
and a giggle from Dawn.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, and what makes you think that I need you around for that?"  
  
Xander grinned at him, "Oh come one Spike, it's always more fun with another guy, someone to egg you on."  
  
Buffy glared at him balefully, "Like Spike ever needed anyone to egg him on."  
  
An inscrutable glance passed between Spike and Buffy, both of them quickly looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
Willow cleared her throat, "Spike, can you come over here so we can get started?"  
  
Obligingly, Spike grabbed a chair, swung it around and straddled the back, "Ok luv, let's do this."  
  
A tense silence fell as Willow's entire body quietened and Spike's in accord with her, fell still as well.  
  
The strong magic currents that were slowly building made Buffy uneasy, she rubbed her arms, striving to fight off   
the sudden chill that descended upon the room.  
  
Willow peered intently into Spike's eyes, her head feeling light. A minute ticked by, and suddenly everything clicked   
into place.  
  
Images flashed before her eyes at a speed that made her dizzy. Emotions not her own, assaulted her.  
  
One image kept recurring, the image of Buffy's mangled body at the foot of the tower. The image, coupled with the  
double-edged sword of guilt and grief, made her feel violently ill. She delved deeper, past the images of a happy,  
smiling Buffy and the intense feelings of love and devotion. Willow pressed forward to the very core, and was a  
greeted with a sense of emptiness, contradicted with a sense of intense relief. It was the relief of a liberated soul.  
  
Willow pulled back suddenly, for a moment, overcome with nausea  
  
Spike stumbled out of his chair, staring wide-eyed at Willow. "What did you do?"  
  
Continuing to grasp her stomach, Willow looked up, her face pale and strained. Xander rushed forward to wipe  
away the beads of perspiration on her forehead. Dawn offered her a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted.  
  
Buffy hesitantly touched Spike's arm and was surprised to find him shaking. At her touch, the shudders that rippled  
through him lessened, and when she squeezed his arm comfortingly, abated.  
  
Willow, having gained he composure, straightened and locked into Spike's eyes again. This time she made no   
attempt to peer into him, but rather tried to get a general aura reading.  
  
Her eyes refocused, and everyone around her shone with that special light that was all their own. Xander's was a   
cool, comforting aqua, the colour of tropical seas. Dawn's was a bright and pure gold, tinged with a myriad of   
colours.  
  
Buffy's as ever was a fierce red, tinged with silver and blue, and shockingly enough, Spike's matched Buffy's.  
His had less of the silver, and was a deeper shade of red, and another surprise, had more of the blue, slashed with  
a deeper purple. Buffy's was a warrior spirit, touched by the divine and tempered with serenity. Spike was every   
bit a warrior as Buffy, though his aura was tinged with the darkness of his past and the innocent blood that ran  
beneath his hands.  
  
The red didn't really surprise Willow, aside from the fact that this was the first time she was able to get an aura reading  
from Spike. The red was expected, but the blue - the blue of a calm spirit and the purple of the inspired artist. It  
was all rather unsettling, like seeing another side of Spike, she never knew existed. He was as much an artist - of  
what sort Willow would die to find out - as he was a warrior. The silver was also a shock, yet offered a clue to   
what had happened.  
  
"Come on Red! What is it?" the unsettling feel of having someone else beneath his skin was passing with every  
month, and replaced with impatience.  
  
Willow took a deep breath, "Well that told me more then any book ever would." she considered for a moment.  
"Or ever could."  
  
She took another deep breath. "I'm just gonna say this fast, because I don't know how else to tell you."  
  
Spike glared at her, "You call this fast?"  
  
Willow ignored him and plunged ahead, "You're demon's gone Spike."  
  
Shocked silence met Willow's abrupt announcement.  
  
All at once everyone started talking again.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about witch?!"  
  
"So, Deadboy Junior - isn't Deadboy Junior??"  
  
"Oh my god! That is so cool! Spike, that is so cool! Oh my god!"  
  
"Are you sure Willow? How sure are you? Like 100% or is it more 98%?"  
  
Willow held up her hands in protest, "Whoa!" Hang on guys!" she took another deep breath hating her task  
with every second. "Okay, here's the thing Spike's demon may be gone, but that doesn't mean that he's not dead."  
  
Buffy's frown didn't' lift an inch, "Wait a second, from what I know about vampires...Willow, how the hell is he  
staying..." she cast a bewildered glance at Spike, searching for an appropriate word, "Animated?"  
  
Spike and Willow glanced at her, their expressions of matching surprise almost comical. Almost.  
  
"What the hell would you know about it Slayer?" Spike growled, unhappy with the implications of what the witch  
was saying.  
  
Buffy's thoughtful frown turned into a scowl, "More then you numbskull! Look you are, or were a vampire. Vampires  
are corpses, animated by a demon. The stakage? That kills the demon, once the demon has been torn out of the  
corpse, said corpse, which has decayed since it's death, bursts into a pile of dust." she continued to glare at him,  
"So, if Willow's right, why the hell aren't you a pile of dust?"  
  
Willow smiled internally, secretly loving the flabbergasted expression on Spike's face, "Actually I've got an answer  
for that."  
  
Willow's soft voice, drew Buffy's attention from Spike. Encouraged by her attention, Willow continued, "You see  
Buffy, what you said is true. If Spike's demon was forced out of the body, his body would turn into dust. But you  
see, the demon wasn't forced out."  
  
Spike frowned, "What the hell does that mean Red? It just up and walked out?"  
  
Xander nodded, giving the impression of complete understanding. "Finally got disgusted with you, surprised it didn't  
skip earlier."  
  
Spike glared at Xander, but before he could open his mouth, Willow plunged ahead, "The thing is, vampires get  
stronger with age, the reason for that is it takes time for the demon to merge with the body's soul, essence if you will.  
The more the demon merges with the soul, the more control it gets, the stronger it becomes. Spike, you've been a  
vampire for over a century, its given you're demon enough time to merge with your soul, though not completely.  
That mergence is what is keeping you...alive."  
  
"So," Buffy spoke up, in attempt to gain understanding, "Spike's now, what? A hybrid? Half-human, half-demon?"  
  
Willow shook her head, "No, he's not like that. Hybrids have one human parent and one demon parent. Spike's  
something else." her gaze slid over to Spike, this time frankly fascinated, "I've never heard a case like this before."  
  
Spike nodded, flashing a grin at Buffy, "Always been one of a kind."  
  
Xander snorted, "Freak."  
  
To prevent Spike from ripping out Xander's throat, Willow continued, "What it basically means is, that you're  
a lot like Buffy. The strength, speed, agility of vampire, without the need for blood. All the perks."  
  
Buffy and Spike regarded each other, Buffy with a new light in her eyes. This changed everything, almost as if they  
were...equals.  
  
Willow wondered if she should reveal to everyone what her aura reading had revealed. After careful consideration,  
she decieded against it, but would have to speak to Spike later.  
  
Willow sighed, "I'm not 100% sure how it happened, maybe Xander's right, maybe your demon just left."  
  
Xander grinned triumphantly, "Ha! The Xand-man is right!"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, "She said 'maybe' you idiot."  
  
Dawn stood, with an air of finality, "That wraps it up - how about those chicken wings?  
  
  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	12. Chapter Eleven

By Night - Chapter Eleven  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath, amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams,   
finally freed from it's prison  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why.   
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy tugged insistently on Dawn's arm, drawing the teenager away from her horde of friends. She nodded towards  
a tall dark-haired boy. "Chicken wings huh?"  
  
Dawn flashed her a smile, "Chicken wings."  
  
The teen pulled away from her older sister, leaving Buffy glaring after her.  
  
"Oh, if looks could kill." Spike pulled up a chair, urging Buffy to sit, "What are you slaughtering now?"  
  
Buffy continued to glare, "Chicken wings."  
  
Spike's eyebrow shot up in surprise, "What did the poor things ever do to you?"  
  
"Wants to date my sister."  
  
Spike wondered if the Slayer was finally losing it. Then his eyes followed her gaze.  
  
Dawn and the boy were on the dance floor, and it was obvious that little Dawnie had been watching her older  
sister much too closely. She moved her lithe body sensuously against the boy's who was staring intently into her  
large brown eyes.  
  
A low growl emanated from Spike's throat, but before he could jump up and tear the boy off 'his' little Dawn,  
Willow and Xander came back.  
  
Willow after surveying the matching expressions on Buffy's and Spike's faces and the direction of their gaze quickly  
thrust drinks into their hands, effectively stopping them from causing a scene.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute Xander?" she cooed, "Spike and Buffy are playing Daddy and Mommy!"  
  
Xander snorted with laughter, while Buffy and Spike turned their now shocked gazes to her. They spoke  
simultaneously.  
  
"What are you talking about Wills?!"  
  
"The hell?!"  
  
Willow laughed, and settled in, "Well, come on! Look at you guys! Spike's in full Daddy mode, all ready to scare  
the living daylights out of that boy." she turned her attention away from the shocked Spike to the equally incredulous  
Buffy, "And what about you Buff? You're just as bad!"  
  
"Willow! Look at Dawn!" Buffy gestured wildly to her little sister, who was still obliviously dancing away, "Where  
the hell did she learn that from?!"  
  
It was Spike's turn to snort, "Who else luv?"  
  
Buffy turned furiously towards him, "What are you saying? Are you saying that I taught her that? Is that what you're  
saying?! My God! When's the last time you watched MTV?"  
  
Spike chuckled, and reached out to touch her arm. "Buffy."  
  
Willow and Xander watched in amazement as Buffy calmed down at Spike's touch.  
  
Spike continued, oblivious to their penetrating gazes, "Luv trust me, I would like nothing more then to rip that guy's  
entrails out, but I won't. For several reasons, first and most important, Dawn would be grossed out. Secondly,  
no matter how deeply you and I are in denial, our little girl is growing up. So I'm just gonna sit here and glare, I   
suggest you do the same."  
  
Willow and Xander noted wryly that there was no protest from Buffy about Dawn being 'their' little girl.  
  
Buffy fell silent, deciding to take Spike's advice and stared at Dawn, hoping to catch the guy's attention and scare  
him away with a few scowls, and silent threats.  
  
Xander's eyes grew distant; he pushed himself off the table, and without a word of explanation left.   
  
Willow frowned, "Xander?"  
  
Spike's keen gaze spotted the very same thing that Xander did; he reached over to touch Willow's shoulder. He  
pointed towards the dark corner that Xander was headed towards.  
  
Xander determinedly pushed through the crowd, ignoring yelps of pain and annoyance. She still hadn't moved from  
her spot, instead she met his gaze firmly.  
  
"Anya."  
  
Anya ran a hand through her hair, "Xander."  
  
She looked different; a sleek black dress hugged her slim figure, accentuating the right curves and dips. A wide   
black bracelet clung to one wrist, and silver rings glinted from her fingers.  
  
But it was more then the attire. Her face had grown leaner then usual, cheeks sunken. There were dark circles  
beneath her eyes, and those eyes had none of the light and fire that Xander usually saw in them.  
  
Anya had aged immeasurably in the week they had been apart, and it was killing him to see her like this.  
  
He held out his arms to her, "Anya, baby..."  
  
She pushed herself off the wall, "Don't Xander. Just don't."  
  
His arms fell limply to his sides, he thrust his hands in his pockets, and he gazed at her hopefully, "Anya, can we   
at least talk?"  
  
"Don't you think we're past that?"  
  
Anya sailed into the crowd, and was soon lost to his increasingly blurry eyes.  
  
Willow, who had been intently watching the exchange, moved when she saw the wounded expression on Xander's  
face.  
  
A seeming thousand mumbled apologies later, she reached his side. She touched his arm.  
  
Xander looked up, "I need her back Willow. I was kidding myself all this time. I kept telling myself that if I could  
get through another day, just another, it would be all fine. It's tearing me up inside, but it would be all fine." his   
gaze searched the crowd, "I don't know if I can go on without her."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Anya slunk against the cold stone wall of the alley, all of her energy drained from that brief moment in time.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Anya couldn't meet Tara's gaze. "I just wanted to see him again, wanted to know if I could face him without wanting  
to fall into his arms the minute he looked at him with that puppy dog look of his." she laughed, but it sounded bitter  
and harsh even to her own ears. "I guess not."  
  
Tara's gaze was fixed on something inside the Bronze, "They never needed anyone else did they?"  
  
Anya pushed herself off the wall and peered in.  
  
Her gaze immediately located Xander and Willow in the dark corner, their heads bent towards each other,  
hands entwined. Her mouth twisted into a parody of a smile, "I guess not."  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
They were by themselves.  
  
Again.  
  
Buffy mentally groaned, was it some dire conspiracy? Did someone up there really hate her?  
  
Spike and Buffy shifted in their seats, Buffy determined to look everywhere but at Spike.   
  
Spike continued to mechanically sip his beer.  
  
Their gazes clashed and clung.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
They abruptly stopped, and stared.  
  
"You go first." they both blurted out.  
  
They burst into shaky laughter. Spike gestured to her, "Ladies first."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath, "Spike we still haven't talked about what happened..."  
  
He didn't rush her, but simply leaned forward, urging her on.  
  
Encouraged, she plunged ahead, "About us Spike."  
  
Relieved to find out that they were on the same page after all, Spike blew out his breath, "What about us luv?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't know Spike, I..."  
  
"That's it. It's all over."  
  
Xander's voice broke through the reverie that had fallen around Buffy and Spike; they jumped backwards guiltily.  
  
Xander who was busy lamenting over Anya didn't notice anything amiss, but Willow most certainly did. Looking  
at the flushed Buffy and the equally flustered Spike, one would think that they had caught the two doing something  
very naughty. Spike, oddly enough, reminded Willow of a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the   
cookie jar.  
  
Willow's gaze collided with Buffy's. She didn't think it was possible for the blonde Slayer to blush any deeper then  
she already was, but she did. The memory of finding Buffy at Spike's crypt on the night of her own encounter with  
the mysterious vampire came to mind. The vague image of Buffy seated on Spike's bed and Spike avidly leaning  
forward also came to mind. Buffy had never told her what she was doing in Spike's crypt.  
  
Buffy shifted uneasily in her seat, and glanced at her watch, "Oh wow, would you look at the time? Time to start  
rounding Dawn up and stuffing her back into a box. Excuse me."  
  
She slid out of her chair, and started weaving her way through the crowd.  
  
Xander had lapsed into silence, and was now staring into the depths of his beer mug, as if hoping to find the answers  
to his questions.  
  
Willow slid into the seat that Buffy had vacated.  
  
Spike had been watching Buffy's progress to Dawn's side, but now noticed the piercing glance that he was being  
subjected to. He turned and returned Willow's gaze evenly, "What?"  
  
"Have you slept with her?"  
  
The question was enough to snap Xander out of his trance, and to get Spike's hackles up.  
  
"What are you asking me witch?" his voice was pitched low, and Willow recognised the tone from pre-chip days.  
  
"Precisely that Spike. Do I have to spell it out?"  
  
"No." the single word was ground out.  
  
Willow regarded him curiously, "Is that no, I don't have to spell it out? Or no, you didn't sleep with her."  
  
Spike shook his head slowly, "She's a grown woman witch - what she does or doesn't do is none of your concern."  
  
"She's my friend Spike." Willow replied evenly, "It's what friends do, are you going to answer me?"  
  
Spike's stare turned into a scowl, "Not that it's any of your business, but no I have not." he shook his head again,  
as if disgusted, "When's it gonna go through that thick head of yours witch? I don't do anything to Buffy that she  
doesn't want me to do."  
  
The table fell silent, Spike and Willow staring at each other.  
  
Xander loosened his collar, suddenly feeling out of breath.  
  
The building tension was not lost on either Summers girl, Buffy and Dawn exchanged glances, Dawn going to  
stand by Willow and Buffy by Spike.   
  
Buffy touched Spike's arm, "Everything ok?"  
  
The question was aimed more at Willow then at Spike.  
  
Willow turned a falsely bright smile at Buffy, "Of course everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Dunno, I was too busy trying to pry Dawn away from Mr. Perfect." she shot her sister a glance.  
  
Dawn sighed dreamily, "He is pretty perfect isn't he?"  
  
Buffy snorted inelegantly, while Spike abrupt straightened, "Hey! What's this about perfect? Let me tell you now  
Dawn no male is perfect. All they want to do is get in your pants!"  
  
The panicked expression on Spike's face abolished the remaining tension as they all burst into laughter.  
  
"You would know!" Buffy managed to gasp out.  
  
Spike pouted, "What? Just trying to warn the Bit..."  
  
Dawn laughingly hugged Spike, "Just try not to bite him ok?"  
  
Spike's pout deepened, not the least bit mollified by Dawn's embrace, "I'm not making any promises! Don't care  
how much it's gonna hurt."  
  
They all laughed again, but if one listened closely they would note the desperation lurking beneath ringing tones of  
forced happiness.  
  
Xander offered to walk the girls home, but Willow demurred, saying that she had to stop by her apartment first.  
  
Buffy had frowned, and firmly told her to just get in the morning, but Willow had insisted. To end the argument,  
Spike reassured Buffy by saying that he'd take Willow by her apartment then over the Summers' home.  
  
Buffy finally relented, casting several glances over her shoulder as the two parties parted.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Willow turned to Spike, "I have to talk to you."  
  
Spike groaned, muttering darkly, "That's all anyone wants to do."  
  
Willow ignored him, "It's not about Buffy, I promise. There were a couple of things I left out in my explanation."  
  
This grabbed Spike's interest, "Like what?"  
  
Willow took a deep breath, "You must know that you're soul..."  
  
Spike brushed that aside, "Red, if you're gonna tell me that I got a soul, you're wasting your breath - I know."  
  
Willow was surprised, "You know?"  
  
Spike shrugged, "All that rot they fed you about vampires having no souls? Load of crap. We got souls all right,  
it's just been subdued by the demon."  
  
Willow nodded, "There's more Spike. It's about you're aura."  
  
She carefully explained to him what she had seen in his aura, and Spike remained silent, not once interrupting.  
  
"You're not telling me I don't know Red."  
  
Willow shook her head insistently, "You're not listening Spike! You've got silver in your aura. Silver. This thing  
that's happened? There's more to it then your demon just getting bored, The Powers That Be..."  
  
"Don't talk to me about that lot Red." Spike growled angrily.  
  
"This is big Spike, I mean possibly Apocalyptic big."  
  
Spike sighed, "You lot really have to stop assuming that the world is gonna end every blood time something   
happens! Damn fatalistic it is."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
He waved his hands at her, "Yeah, yeah, I get the message, now you get whatever you need. Buffy's probably  
staying up for you."  
  
Willow turned to run up the stairs then paused, "You draw don't you?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"Paint?"  
  
***  
  
"Oh come on Buffy! You can tell me something!"  
  
Dawn plopped belly first onto her bed and stared up imploringly at her sister, who simply shook her head.  
"You're asking the wrong girl Dawnie, and besides you are way too young for any of this stuff!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, exasperated, "But Buffy!"  
  
Buffy stood, "Don't you dare 'Buffy' me!" she glared at Dawn accusingly, "And don't give me those puppy dog  
eyes either. It's not gonna work."  
  
Dawn pouted, "You gotta tell me something. I don't want to make a fool out of myself!"  
  
Buffy frowned, she reached out to touch Dawn's hair, recognising the scared and awkward teen that she really  
was. "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't suck at it."  
  
Dawn smiled, "You mean that?"  
  
"I mean it." then she frowned, "But if I catch you at it, I'll rip his throat out."  
  
Dawn laughed, "God, you sound like Spike!"  
  
She sighed, "Just...just make sure I don't see ok? I mean, that's just gross."  
  
Dawn laughed and threw a pillow at her, starting a pillow fight that Buffy quickly won. Dawn lay gasping on  
the bed, while Buffy stood above her, holding a pillow threateningly.  
  
Dawn held up her hands, "I surrender!"  
  
Buffy smiled, and then ruthlessly walloped her one last time, before running screeching out the door. She flattened  
herself against Dawn's door, unashamedly using her strength to keep the teenager from tearing the door open  
and launching herself on Buffy.  
  
Finally she heard Dawn slump against the door, "Go to sleep Dawn!"  
  
She was answered by disgruntled muttering. Buffy waited until the sounds in Dawn's bedroom and stilled,  
before pushing herself off the door and making her way downstairs.  
  
Tiredly, she trudged into the kitchen, grabbing the cartoon of milk, and mechanically pouring into a glass. Her mind  
had been on overload the entire day, and it was taking its toll. She had never before felt so drained. Too much  
had happened, she hadn't had time to settle down and assimilate the information.  
  
For a moment she considered doing a sweep of the cemeteries but ultimately decieded against it.   
  
A creak on the back porch alerted her, hands instinctively reaching for her stake, she inched her way to backdoor.  
Peering out, she let out a relieved sigh and slipped the stake back.  
  
Buffy threw the door open, "I thought you were done with the whole slinking around routine."  
  
Spike turned and flashed her a grin, "I'm hanging around, it's a whole different vibe."  
  
Buffy laughed, and leaned on the doorjamb, "Why don't you hang around inside?"  
  
Spike regarded her, with a touch of a smile lingering on his sexy lips, "What? Don't want to hang in my world?"  
  
Buffy frowned, then stepped out.  
  
The smile turned into a cruel grin as he reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
Buffy cried out, eyes snapped upwards meeting his yellow gaze.  
  
She saw something akin to insanity lurking beneath the demonic visage, he reached out to touch her face,  
and she the world spun, before it was plunged into darkness.  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve

By Night - Chapter Twelve  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath, amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams,   
finally freed from it's prison  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why. I also wanted  
to thank all the people who've left me such awesome reviews! Thanks, you guys make it easier to write =D  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy! I'm back!" Willow set her box of things down on the floor, Spike closed the door behind her.  
  
"Buffy?" she peered into the living room, "Hmm, she's probably asleep. Guess you were wrong about the  
staying up bit huh?"  
  
But Spike was frowning, his brow furrowed in concentration, his senses reaching out and searching the house.  
  
Willow noticed his stillness. "Spike?"  
  
His eyes snapped back to her, "She's not here."  
  
Willow frowned, unsure if she heard him right. "What? Buffy's not here?"  
  
Spike nodded, immediately concerned. He knew for a fact that Buffy would never willingly leave Dawn alone  
in the house, even if the teen was asleep.  
  
Willow had run up the stairs, and she now came back, panting, "You're right, she's not in her room."  
  
Spike strode into the kitchen, eyes scanning the area and noting the cartoon of milk on the counter and the   
still full glass of milk.  
  
Willow walked over the door, immediately noting that it was slightly ajar.   
  
She and Spike exchanged glances, both bolting into action.  
  
Willow ran for the phone, quickly dialling Xander's number. Spike strode over the weapon's chest, pulling out  
assorted weaponry.  
  
Xander sleepily answered.  
  
"Xander? Is Buffy there?"  
  
Xander bolted upwards, immediately knowing something was wrong, "Buffy? No, she's not here. What's  
happened Wills?"  
  
Willow shook her head, now worried, "I don't know yet, you got her and Dawn home ok right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"She's not here now." she shot a glance at Spike, who gestured for the phone, "Xander, here's Spike."  
  
"Xander? Listen up, I'm gonna go do a quick patrol around the area, making sure that the Slayer hadn't just   
wandered off, then I'll meet up with you at the cemetery alright?"  
  
Xander was already struggling into clothing, and searching for shoes, "Sure, you got it - which cemetery?"  
  
"My one, give me about an hour." With that he hung up and turned to Willow, "You gonna be ok here?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Yeah, sure."  
  
Hoping that Buffy was just taking a stroll, Spike strode out, nevertheless tucking a crossbow beneath his arm.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I don't think you should do this."  
  
One sleek eyebrow rose as she studied the blonde witch, "Me? When did this suddenly became a one-woman  
gig? I thought you were in this as well Tara."  
  
Tara fidgeted, "Listen to me Anya, yeah I'm angry, but anger passes. I still love Willow, I don't know if she still  
feels the same about me, but I'd sure like to be reasonable. This," she gestured, indicating their surroundings.  
"This isn't reasonable Anya."  
  
Anya snorted, "When has life ever got to do with reason? You saw how they were Tara! All snuggling and happy.  
They used us!" she studied Tara's face, "Ok fine, if you don't want in on it, that's fine. Go ahead. Run back to  
Willow, just don't blame me if she turns you into a toad."  
  
Tara sighed, and sat next to Anya, "You don't want to do this. You know you don't."  
  
Anya's hands, which held a bilious green potion, stilled.  
  
Taking her chance, Tara plunged ahead, "You loved Xander - you still love him. Can you look me in the eye and  
tell me you want to hurt him?"  
  
Keeping her head bent, Anya concentrated on her potion, "Yes."  
  
But Tara wouldn't have any of that, "Look at me Anya."  
  
Anya looked up, unwilling to show the tears glistening in her eyes or the quivering of her lower lip. "Yes."  
  
She dropped the last ingredient in, relishing the bubbles that poured forth. She dipped one finger into the   
concoction, slowly spreading the liquid on her lips. Once done, she quickly washed her finger.  
  
Tara stood, watching her with sad eyes and unsure what to do.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Xander scanned the streets as he walked, intently looking for the petite Slayer. He tried telling himself that  
Buffy could face anything, but he couldn't stop the ice-cold finger of fear from touching his heart.  
  
His shoulders slumped within his jacket as he fought off the chills of the night. He saw a movement ahead of him,  
and he slowed walking, instantly snapping to attention.  
  
He reached the corner and peered around it cautiously, he let out his breath when he saw who was leaning on   
the wall. "Anya."  
  
Xander walked quickly to her side, "Anya, you haven't seen Buffy have you? What are you doing out here at this  
time?"  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed, not answering him, she reached upwards to clasp his neck and bring his head down.  
She pressed her lips to his, not giving him a chance to pull away.  
  
Xander's eyes widened, his arms instantly reaching out to envelop her before he slumped downwards.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike paced, there was no sign of Buffy anywhere near her house. As if it wasn't enough, he had been prowling  
the cemetery for well over two hours now and there was also no sign of Xander.  
  
The sun was beginning its daily crawl upwards, and Spike was going out of his mind. He couldn't stop to admire  
a sight that he hadn't seen for over a century.   
  
He had called Willow only ten minutes ago, and was tempted to call back again despite the sleepy witch's   
assurances that she would call the second Buffy stepped through the door.  
  
He was now beyond mere worry, he was damned near frantic. He kept trying to tell himself that the Slayer could   
handle anything that was thrown at her, but he knew better then anyone else that the Slayer was not invincible.  
  
Spike did one more lap of the cemetery, this one more uneventful then the last as the sun finally burst through   
and shone it's first rays down on the earth, transforming the cemetery from a scene from a third-rate horror movie  
to simple normality.  
  
He headed back to the house, wanting to be there when Dawn awoke to find her sister missing.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy awoke with a groan, every inch of her body feeling stiff and tense. Awareness crept in slowly, and it took  
her a moment to realise that she was strapped to a cold wall.  
  
With a gasp, her head jerked up as she tried in vain to pull free. Metal bit into her skin, the clank of chains  
ringing in her ears. She took note of her surroundings, noting that she wasn't in a crypt. Probably in an abandoned  
warehouse, she thought wryly. That was the thing about vampires. No originality.   
  
From the sunlight creeping in from the windows, she knew that she spent sometime out of it.  
  
Memories dimly returned, and her eyes frantically sought out her captor, hoping against hope that it was all a  
dream. She couldn't believe that Spike would...  
  
"Did you have a pleasant sleep, Slayer?"  
  
He hung in the shadows, yellow eyes fixed intently on her. She would know that voice anywhere, she had   
heard if often enough, whispering in her ear, awake or not. "Spike, what are you doing?"  
  
Something was wrong - something she couldn't put her finger on.  
  
He smiled, it sent chills down her spine, it was a smile that she had not seen in a long time. The feral twisting of  
his lips, the hungry gleam in his eyes; was a sight that she had hoped never to see again. She couldn't help but  
shrink against the wall.  
  
"So Slayer..." his husky voice reverberated around the empty warehouse. "Wanna play?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dawn bounded down the stairs, "Morning Willow."  
  
Willow, who had her head on table, suddenly jerked upright, "Dawn! Morning..."  
  
Dawn frowned at her, noting the dark circles under Willow's eyes made more pronounced by the pasty  
whiteness of her skin. She poured juice into a glass, "Are you ok Wills?"  
  
Willow forced a smile, "Fine? Of course I'm fine! I mean, why wouldn't I be? Fine that is."  
  
Dawn's eyebrow rose, "Whatever. Where's..."  
  
Before she could finish the question, the backdoor swung open and Spike walked in. Dawn grinned, pleased to  
see him. "Spike! Good morning!"  
  
Spike grinned back at her, "Morning Bit."  
  
Dawn leaned forward eagerly, "Spike, since Buffy won't tell me a thing, and Willow," she shot a glance at the  
red-haired witch, who blinked at her in surprise, "Probably won't say anything too..." she trailed off, studying   
Willow intently, "Then again, she might not be the best person to ask..."  
  
Willow and Spike exchanged confused glances; Spike waved his hand in front of Dawn's face, snapping her   
back to attention. "Ask me what sweet Bit?"  
  
Dawn flashed him her most beguiling smile, "How do I kiss a boy?"  
  
Spike's and Willow's jaw dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Wh...wha...?" Spike stuttered, of all the questions that she could have asked, that was the very last one that Spike  
ever expected to hear from her.  
  
Dawn continued, seemingly oblivious to their flabbergasted expressions, "You know, how should I do it? The  
finer points that is. How would I know if he likes it? And god! What do I do with my hands?"  
  
Spike couldn't seem to do anything but stare at Dawn as if she had grown another head and said head was   
sprouting gibberish.  
  
Willow caught sight of his expression, and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the blonde, completely  
flattened by the eager teen, leaning over the counter with an avid expression.   
  
Spike's eyes narrowed, "Are you asking me because of that ponce last night? Why the hell aren't you asking  
big sis all this rot? And what the bloody hell do you mean 'do with your hands'???"  
  
Willow burst out laughing, which earned her a glare from both Spike and Dawn.  
  
Dawn transferred her glare from Willow to Spike, "He is not a ponce, his name is Robert, and he's perfect.  
I told you, I'm not asking Buffy 'all this rot' because I already tried and she walloped me with a pillow."  
  
Spike opened his mouth, but Dawn sensing she wouldn't get anything out of him, dismissed him and turned  
to Willow, "That reminds me, where is that sister of mine anyway?  
  
"Buffy?" Willow managed to squeak out of a throat that seemed to have closed in on her. She glanced at Spike.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes, "What? Did I have another one chained in the basement?"  
  
Spike and Willow exchanged another series of glances, an action that didn't escape Dawn's notice.  
  
Spike quickly answered, "She's still out pet, really messy demon slayage last night, slimy and all."  
  
"Uh-huh." Dawn replied sceptically, "So where is she now?"  
  
"Uh..." another exchange of glances, "Cleaning up at Xander's. Closet place and all."  
  
Dawn's sceptic gaze flicked between Spike and Willow, noting the exhaustion on Willow's face and the uneasiness  
in Spike's. "Whatever."  
  
She picked up her bag and walked out.  
  
The minute, she was sure that Dawn was out of earshot, Willow turned to Spike, "So? No sign of Buffy or   
Xander?"  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
Willow fidgeted, clearly worried. "Oh god Spike, what could have happened to them?"  
  
Spike raked his hand through his hair, "I don't know Wills, but I think that other...thing has got something to do  
with it."  
  
Willow studied him, knowing immediately what he referred to. "You don't think it's a vampire? Or an imitor?"  
  
"Hell no!" Spike started to pace the length of the kitchen. "There's something about it, trust me to know my own  
kind Willow, and as for it being an imitor...nah, we kind of disproved that theory remember?"  
  
"What now Spike?" she asked the question so quietly, that Spike almost didn't hear her.  
  
He grimaced, "We keep looking."  
  
Willow squared her shoulders, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Spike glanced at her, and saw the steely set of her jaw. He had seen that look of determination on her face  
before, he knew he shouldn't encourage her in her use of magic, but didn't think that now was an appropriate  
time to talk about it. He could only hope that Willow wouldn't succumb to the dark lure of magic.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy sneered at her captor, everything clicking into place, "What's the matter Spikey? Afraid to play in the sun?"  
She gasped, eyes wide, "But wait! Should I just call you Demon?"  
  
He growled at her, restricted by the sunlight that poured in.  
  
Buffy smiled sweetly at him, "Really, monster, after what? Centuries of existence, you can't even pick a good  
lair?" she sniffed delicately, grimacing at her surroundings, "I mean really! For one, the decor...or should I say  
lack of? The warehouse thing is just so last decade! What about all the sunlight? What about your allergy? Or  
did you forget about it? Getting senile in your old age?"  
  
He hissed at her, "Just you wait Slayer, the sun won't protect you for long."  
  
A shrill scream pierced the air, Buffy's head snapped towards the direction of the sound.   
  
He smiled at her nastily, "Hear that Slayer?"  
  
"Buffy! Oh God...Help me! Buffy!" it was the broken sobbing of a voice that Buffy knew too well.  
  
"Dawn?!" Buffy called out, then she glared at the creature lurking in the shadows, "It's a lie, an illusion. It's  
not going to work."  
  
"Oh you think so?" his malicious grin was punctured by another scream of a body in agony.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, but that just made it worse. She could almost see her sister, being tortured, blood dripping  
from a lacerated wound. She snapped her eyes open again, and glared at the demon. "It's not going to work."  
  
He chuckled, but there was no mirth in it, "Ah my dear, I have all day - do you?"  
  
Buffy shuddered.  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

By Night - Chapter Thirteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath, amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams,   
finally freed from it's prison  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, you'd know why. I also wanted  
to thank all the people who've left me such awesome reviews! Thanks, you guys make it easier to write =D  
  
Distribution: "In Dreams and Shadows", "Shadow Borne", "Shelby's and Erin's Place" and at FF.net but it you want to  
archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going, and plus I find out about more  
S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The heavy fumes filtered slowly in, seeping deep into his brain. It was like breathing in pure poison.  
  
Xander coughed, nausea quickly settling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
His last memory was going off the find Buffy and running into Anya...he lifted his head, as the room spun  
crazily, he slumped back down.  
  
"Maybe moving isn't such a crash hot idea." he muttered to himself, trying to still his stomach. He heaved once,  
but there was nothing in his stomach to heave out. With a groan, he shut his eyes, and rested his forehead on  
the floor.  
  
He heard the sound of voices, female, one that was heart-achingly familiar.  
  
"...what have you done! You can't possibly be in your right mind!"  
  
"Please, who are you to criticise me? Besides, it's not like he's dead or anything. I just wanted to teach him  
a lesson."  
  
"A lesson? Look at him! He's a wreck! Don't you think this has gone on far enough?"  
  
Xander heard a disdainful sniff, and then a screech. "Anya! Goddamnit Anya, let me out!"  
  
"You're getting on my nerves witch."  
  
It was all Xander heard before he slipped back into the waiting darkness.  
  
  
***  
  
  
She drifted in and out of consciousness, constantly hearing his voice. Sometimes it was Spike's mocking laughter,  
at others a completely different one, a voice she only heard in her darkest nightmares.  
  
But it didn't matter; the voices were always punctuated by Dawn's pleas for mercy.  
  
Buffy tried to shut out the cacophony of noise, determined not to succumb to the demon's special brand of  
torture.  
  
"This isn't Spike..." she muttered under her breath, eyes tightly shut.  
  
She heard the laughter again, this time closer, icy breath rushing past her ear. "You really believe that?"  
  
Slowly, almost against her will, her eyes opened and she found herself staring into his yellow eyes.  
  
He smiled, fangs flashing, "You honestly believe that I'm not Spike?"  
  
Buffy returned the smile, "I know you aren't. You're a monster."  
  
His face shifted into Spike's human countenance, "I know you'll never love me. I know that I'm a   
monster. But you treat me like a man." He sneered, "Really Slayer, falling for that rot."  
  
She glared at him, "You're not Spike, you're a part of what he used to be. The part that he had extinguished.  
Why else would you be out and about?"  
  
His face shifted once more to the demon's, yellow eyes flashing dangerously. "He'd gotten weak Slayer. You're  
his weakness. I'm doing both of us a favours by eliminating you! Without you he'll be strong again."  
  
Buffy laughed contemptuously, "Really? Newsflash - I was dead. Was dead for 147 days, last I heard he didn't  
exactly indulge in a killing frenzy right after. There goes you're theory, I guess."  
  
In a rage, his hand lashed out at her face. Buffy's head snapped back with a sickening crack as her head slammed  
against the wall. Before she could recover, the demon had his hand at her throat.  
  
"I could just snuff out your life right now Slayer."  
  
Buffy fought to keep her consciousness as she stared back at him, "Go ahead...bag your third one."  
  
The harsh grip on her throat slackened, and turned into a caress. His knuckles grazed gently over the bruises  
that were starting to form on her slender neck. "Why did he never turn you?"  
  
Buffy was confused, the feel of his hand, gently stroking her throat was unsettling, "You tell me."  
  
His gaze hardened, and he abruptly turned away from her, "Because he was a fool. Every time I presented  
the idea to him, he turned it away. Muttering foolish talk of wanting you as you are - unsullied."  
  
Buffy didn't know how to take that. Spike had never wanted to turn her. Never. She had always assumed that  
he wanted to.  
  
The demon continued his rant, now oblivious to her. "It would have been so simple, so perfect. We both could've  
been happy." He spun around to face her again, "It can still be done. You can be at my side forever."  
  
"The way Drusilla was?" Buffy spat out.  
  
He recoiled from her, eyes blazing with fury. "Don't talk about her - you have no idea Slayer!"  
  
Not waiting for her reply, he stalked off, leaving Buffy to slump against the wall once more.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The soft light from the candles was the only illumination in the room. Willow breathed in deeply, the aroma  
of incense infusing her every being.   
  
She wound the golden strand that was Buffy's hair around her finger; concentrating on her breathing.  
  
She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. Abruptly, she closed her mouth, and concentrated on  
her breathing again. She knew, even with this relatively simple spell, the importance of uttering the words in  
the right frame of mind.  
  
Willow tried to shake off the nervousness, knowing that every moment counted and that Buffy and Xander   
were depending on her. In her effort to calm herself down, she remembered Spike, just before she had locked  
herself in the room.  
  
Spike had squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, and had murmured that he trusted her in that voice of his that   
had suddenly gone very soft. Willow had wondered fleetingly if he spoke like that to Buffy, and in a flash of  
understanding knew that he probably did.  
  
Willow took another deep breath, and began to chant.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Spike walked, careful to stick to the shadows before he remembered that the sun was no longer a problem.  
Nevertheless, he kept to the shadows, old habits died hard after all.  
  
Willow had ordered him to rest and to wait for Dawn to come back from school, but Spike couldn't stay still.  
Frustrated, the witch sent him out, before she shut herself into her room.  
  
Spike didn't waste any time rushing out the door, thoughts of Dawn and her incessant questions making his   
feet run out faster.  
  
His steps now slowed, as he assimilated his thoughts. Buffy had been gone for a long time, Xander equally long.  
Memories of days passed without Buffy in this world, made him shudder, and renewed his search efforts. He  
didn't know if he could go through that again.   
  
Spike groaned, he had to keep his mind occupied to prevent the morbid thoughts. His mind turned to the thing -  
he really had no idea what to call it. He remembered the creature's taunting voice, cryptically telling him to  
look within. There was nothing in there.  
  
The thought made him stop. There was nothing in there.  
  
He spun on his heel and ran back to the house.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Xander? Wake up Xander..."  
  
He thought he could almost smell bacon frying, the scent tantalising him, he could feel her soft breast pressing  
against his arm, he could just roll over and clasp her in his arms...  
  
The putrid scents assaulted him again, making him jerk upright. He moaned, his temples throbbing.  
"Anya?"  
  
Anya smiled down at him, and offered him a plastic cup of water, "Xander."  
She trailed her fingers down the side of his face, tracing the contour of his cheekbones, lingering on his chin.  
  
Greedily, he gulped down the water, slowly he realised that Anya was reaching out to touch him through steel  
bars. With a gasp, the cup slid from his slack hand, rolling to the side.  
  
Anya frowned at him, thoroughly annoyed, "I'm not getting you another one."  
  
"Anya? What the hell is going on? What..." Xander's eyes focused on another cage, much smaller then the one  
he was in that was behind Anya. He could see the outline of a crumpled figure lying on the floor, her blonde   
hair spread out around her. "My God...is that Tara?"  
  
Anya flicked a glance behind her, "Oh, yeah, her. She's not important."  
  
Xander focused his attention back to Anya, "What are you doing?"  
  
Anya smiled at him sadly, "I realised that there is nothing left for me in this world. I want to go back to the   
vengeance business." She nodded firmly. "And I need you to do it."  
  
Xander's mouth fell open, "What the hell? Anya..."  
  
She reached out through the bars again, placing a finger on his mouth, hushing him, "It's alright Xander, I won't  
hurt you. Just do something really simple - maybe put a few warts on your penis."  
  
He grabbed his crotch, shielding it from her view.   
  
Anya laughed, and reached out to stroke his cheek again, "Oh don't worry, it won't hurt, and I'm sure you're  
precious Willow would take them off for you."  
  
Xander's ears perked up, he definitely heard the note of resentment in her voice when she said Willow's name.  
"Anya...Willow and I..."  
  
"Yeah - Willow and you, as it always was and always will be." her eyes flared with anger and she strode away  
from him.  
  
Xander groaned and slumped against the wall.  
  
  
***  
  
Willow continued to chant, falling into the rhythm. She was only attempting a simple spell, it had never been  
this hard to connect before.  
  
Maybe because you really don't want to - a voice whispered in her head. Resolutely, Willow pushed it harshly  
aside. She wasn't afraid. She wouldn't succumb.  
  
If only Tara was...  
  
Willow almost stopped in mid-chant, but remembering what was at stake here, she continued.  
  
If only Tara was here to support her.  
  
She didn't need Tara! Willow told herself fiercely. She wasn't afraid!  
  
Something inside snapped.  
  
Her eyes darkened to pitch black, as light cascaded upon her. Her head was thrown back.  
  
"Seek." the word hissed from her mouth. Immediately, her mind was filled with images.  
  
She saw Xander, crouched low on the floor, an expression of heart-felt defeat on his face.  
  
She saw Buffy, chained to a wall, her golden head bent. Slowly, Buffy raised her head, and looked straight   
ahead, and Willow saw the flash of determination on her face.  
  
Then just as suddenly, it was over.  
  
Willow crumpled to the floor, holding onto her stomach. It felt as is if she had been sucked into a vortex, then  
chucked back out. She was starting to sit back up, when Spike burst through the door.  
  
Spike abruptly halted when he saw her. "Willow! Are you alright? I shouldn't have left..."  
  
He helped her to sit up, and Willow saw the concern in his eyes, "It's alright...I'm alright..."  
  
Spike frowned, hearing how fragile Willow's voice was. He made no move to step away from her.  
"Willow, what happened?"  
  
She shook her head, attempting to clear it. "The spell...it worked. I saw them..."  
  
Spike wanted to grab her shoulders, but refrained. Instead he nodded, gently reassuring her.  
  
"I saw Xander first, he was in a cage, someplace really dark - somewhere near the water. Buffy was chained  
to a wall, the place had an abandoned warehouse feel to it."  
  
Spike nodded, "I know where Buffy would be then."  
  
Willow frowned, "Know where Buffy would be? How would you know Spike?"  
  
He stood, his duster flaring out behind him. He didn't answer her until he reached the door, "I know because it  
was me that took her."  
  
Willow's jaw dropped open, and she instinctively backed away from him.  
  
Spike continued, oblivious to her, "My demon, it was my demon that took Buffy, and I know precisely where  
he would take her."  
  
Willow frowned, it didn't help that her head still felt as if someone had hacked at it with a battle axe, "What?  
Spike, you're not making any sense. What do you mean your demon..."  
  
Then it clicked into place, Willow staggered to her feet.  
  
Spike glanced at her, assured that she understood what he meant.  
  
"But Spike...what about Xander? He's in trouble too."  
  
Spike paused. What to do? Xander was defenceless, and the rational part of his brain told him that they would  
have to go after the whelp first. But the other, less rational side, rebelled - viciously. Spike, better then anyone,  
knew what his demon was capable of doing. The thought of Buffy at the monster's mercy was beyond   
contemplating.  
  
But this was the Slayer they were talking about - she was more then a match for any demon, even his.  
  
"We help Xander first - after we got him, we head straight for the Slayer."  
  
Willow nodded reluctantly, "What about Dawn?"  
  
Realisation crashed in on Spike. "Oh fuck! Dawn!"  
  
He rushed down the stairs, to check if he missed the teenager in his mad dash up the stairs. Willow ran to  
check Dawn's room.  
  
They met at the stairs, and both blurted out, "She's not here."  
  
Spike slumped against the wall, as Willow leaned heavily on the staircase.  
  
Spike straightened, "We find the whelp and the Slayer first. If anything has happened to Dawn, she's most  
likely to be with one or the other."  
  
Willow glanced at him, and saw the tightness of his lips, "I can do a spell..."  
  
"No." Spike said firmly, wholly aware of Willow's over dependency on magic and her weariness after the spell  
she had just cast. "No, Willow. We do this the old-fashioned way."  
  
He headed for the weapons chest and added to the arsenal already strapped to his body. He threw a dagger  
at towards Willow, who deftly caught it.  
  
Spike glanced at her, and she nodded, indicating her readiness.  
  
Spike took a deep breath, "Time for me to face my demon - literally."  
  
  
***  
  
Tara woke, feeling as if every part of her body was aching. She struggled to sit up. Through blurry vision,  
she could make out Anya's form, and Xander's slumped against the wall.  
  
She shook her head to clear it, and he vision focused. Anya was adding ingredients to a simmering cauldron,  
while Xander stared at her through hooded eyes.  
  
Tara considered her options in light of the situation.   
  
Anya, a former vengeance demon, seeking her demonic form once more after being slighted by the one she  
had dared to love, had insisted that she didn't want to harm Xander. Could Tara trust that? She didn't know.  
Anya had locked her into this cage to prevent her from stopping her, and seeking help.  
  
She didn't know if she dared to take Anya on by herself - she had no idea what kind of witch the former  
vengeance demon was in her earthly life. So Tara played it safe, and called on the one person she thought   
never to contact again.  
  
^Willow?^  
  
  
***  
  
Willow held tightly onto Spike as they sped along on his bike, terrified and unwilling to open her eyes.  
  
She heard the slightest probe on her mind and knew without further prompting who it was. ^Tara!^  
  
^Listen up Willow, Anya's got me and Xander...^  
  
"Anya?" Willow was so surprised by this revelation that the name was spoken out loud, but Spike probably  
didn't hear her.  
  
^Yes.^   
  
Even in their minds, Willow sensed the coldness from Tara. Willow quickly filled her in on Buffy's disappearance  
as well as Dawn's.  
  
Tara was silent for a moment, ^You and I can probably handle Anya - tell Spike to get to Buffy.^  
  
With that she abruptly severed the connection.  
  
Slightly disoriented, Willow tapped on Spike's shoulder to get his attention, and told him to slow down.  
  
"What about Anya?  
  
Willow mentally slapped herself; of course, Spike still retained his vampiric hearing. Quickly she filled him  
in on her conversation with Tara. "It'll be easier for me to just teleport - it would be faster, and more efficient."  
  
Spike nodded once, "You think you and Tara can handle this?"  
  
Willow knew that she only had to show the smallest sign of doubt, and Spike would refuse to go to Buffy.  
She could already see why her best friend would fall so heedlessly for this creature - no, this man - despite  
all that stood in their way in the past, in the present and undoubtedly in the future.  
  
Confidently, she nodded, "No problem - I can bring back the dead, I can take down an ex-demon."  
  
Spike stared at her for a second, and she could see the emotions flickering across his countenance, "Alright -  
if you're sure..."  
  
"I'm sure." she nodded firmly.  
  
Spike hesitated for a moment, before jumping back on his bike and speeding off into the night.  
  
"Good luck." Willow whispered into the night.  
  
  
***  
  
He paced, growling.  
  
The Slayer's words still rang in his ears... 'The way Drusilla was?'  
  
He hated this, he wanted to let her go and fight her - then shag her. He wanted her bruised body beneath his,  
twisting in desperation as he fucked her senseless. He wanted to drown in the searing heat of her blood. He  
wanted her to fill him.  
  
But that wasn't the plan.  
  
He groaned, and raked his hand through his hair - fuck the plan.  
  
He stalked out again; drinking in the sight of the Slayer slumped against the wall. Once she was aware of his  
presence she would straighten, and glare at him defiantly. Damn - no one knew how much he craved this girl.  
  
Harshly he pulled her head up, she yelped in pain, arousing him even further. Her eyes widened with that   
unmistakable emotion called fear.  
  
Light glinted off his fangs as he, without hesitation, plunged his fangs into her neck.  
  
Her body arched upwards, as she cried out in pain.  
  
He was lost to the heat, the fire that was her. He clasped her body tighter to his, relishing, feasting. He could  
feel her coursing in him, filling him, completing him. Through the haze of pleasure, he felt the trickle of her tears.  
Feeling the Slayer's tears on his cheek, he crushed her to him.  
  
With sheer willpower, he pulled from her. He licked the blood off his lips, he raised his head, and howled into  
the night. He stared into her hazel eyes, clouded with pain. Abruptly, his head snapped up.  
  
"Come on Spike...I can feel you..."  
  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

By Night - Chapter Fourteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath, amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams,   
finally freed from it's prison  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, that's my excuse.  
This was a particularly difficult chapter for me to write as everything is coming together well...read on.  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy consoled herself with the knowledge that her friends were coming - there was no way that they wouldn't  
search for her. For weeks, she saw their paranoia - so unwilling were they to let her slip from their lives again.  
They would come for her - Spike would come for her. Of that she was certain.  
  
So where the hell were they?  
  
She could see them bursting in, all heroic, and herself simply glaring at them, and yelling at them for taking so long.  
The image almost made her giggle. She sensed the demon's presence in the room again, but before she could raise her own head, he grabbed her hair, and hauled her head up.  
  
He leered down at her, and Buffy gritted her teeth, as he cruelly grasped her hair. She looked into his demonic  
eyes, and clearly saw his intention.  
  
Desperately, she tugged on the chains as a shaft of moonlight illuminated the monster as his fangs descended upon  
her.  
  
A cry of pain escaped her lips before she could stifle it.  
  
Buffy was no stranger to a vampire's kiss - but this was different. Angel had drunk from her in desperate need,  
yet it was coupled with halting gentleness. Dracula had her in his thrall, his intent to seduce. Both times had brought  
Buffy shameful pleasure that she refused to think of. Both times had been erotic in their own fashion.  
  
This was different.  
  
This creature drunk from her heeding the animalistic call to feed. There was no love, or simple desire in the act,  
but a gross violence. It was carnal lust that made the animal ground his hips into hers.  
  
She was completely unaware of the hot tears that had sprung into her eyes and slid down her cheek.  
  
She was unaware when the creature finally pulled away from her, but she dimly heard him whisper into the night,  
calling to Spike.  
  
Buffy mercifully slipped into unconsciousness, her last thought was of Spike...who would come, and ironically free  
her from the darkness that engulfed her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow stood in the deserted road, chilled to the bone, and fervently wishing that she hadn't turned down Spike's  
offer of a ride. But this had to be done. There was no other way.  
  
Willow gathered herself, and prepared for the jump.  
  
Energy filled her as once more her head was thrown back, and the single word 'Jump' hissed from her mouth.  
  
Willow teetered on her feet as soon as she touched down on the ground, but she quickly regrouped.  
  
She scanned the scene before her, uncertainty, settling in.  
  
Xander and Tara were imprisoned in separate cells, while Anya tended to something.  
  
The stench of whatever she was making filled the small room. As the stench penetrated into her brain, the enormity  
of the situation hit her. This was Anya.   
  
Anya; who loved Xander completely and utterly. Anya; who had made Xander so happy. Anya; who was   
to be Xander's wife.  
  
Anya - who Willow had envied so fiercely.  
  
But that jealousy which had consumed her, had long since passed as Willow accepted Anya's part in Xander's  
life. Not even Buffy had threatened the bond between Willow and Xander as Anya had. That was how Willow  
knew that Anya belonged to Xander, and Xander belonged to Anya.  
  
Among the twisted love lives that she and her friends had lived, Willow had hoped that Xander at least would find  
that happiness which seemed to have eluded all of them.  
  
Now the happiness lay in tatters. Xander was in a cage while his ex attempted to recapture her demonic aspect.  
  
"Anya!"  
  
Anya spun around, eyes widening when she saw Willow. She shot an accusing glance towards Tara.   
"You did this!"  
  
Tara remained silent, but refused to meet Willow's probing gaze.  
  
Willow attempted to appeal to Anya, not wanting this to go any further, "Anya just let them go..."  
  
Anya's eyes narrowed, "You've got nothing to worry about Willow - I'm not going to hurt your lovers."  
  
The implication of that comment, bowled Willow over - her lovers?  
  
"Anya..."  
  
Anya turned to Xander, "Advoco! Fumidus itaque solis! D'Hoffren, I call on you as witness!"  
  
Smoke filled the room, and for a precious moment, Willow was blinded.  
  
The smoke cleared, and Willow found herself wishing that it hadn't. She was uncomfortably familiar with  
the demon that stood before them. He reminded her of one of her more embarrassing magical fiascos, which  
until this day was still referred to as *that* time.   
  
The demon D'Hoffren waved the lingering smoke out of his face, his gaze focusing on Anya. "Really Anyanka!  
We could have done without the effects you know."  
  
Anya shrugged, "I always liked the smoke, gives it that mystical appearance."  
  
"Indeed." he drawled, then his eye fell on Willow, "Well, well, I remember you. Feisty little red-head with a   
gift. Did you change your mind girl? I meant what I said last time you know. You have the right touch for the  
vengeance business." his gaze slid back to appraise Anya. "Much better then some."  
  
Willow's back snapped straight. "And like I told you before D'Hoffren, no deal."  
  
D'Hoffren regarded her, "Oh my, you have grown into your powers haven't you? My dear, I can tell you've  
tasted the heady potion known as power - I can give you more."  
  
"Hey!" Anya snapped her fingers, calling attention to herself. "I called you Hoff - not her. Listen up."  
  
The demon sighed, and turned to her, with the air of infinite patience. "What now Anyanka?"  
  
Anya drew herself up to her full height, "I'm ready to resume my former life."  
  
D'Hoffren stilled, "Anyanka, my darling. You were stripped of your powers; it wasn't your choice. What  
makes you think I'll give them back to you willy-nilly?"  
  
Anya stared into his eyes, "You're not fooling me Hoff. You've been watching. You've seen, my love and   
devotion for a creature that I have a for a thousand years punished. A creature I had considered to be the  
vilest of creations. I have fallen utterly in love with a man."  
  
D'Hoffren nodded, acknowledging the truth in her words, and urging her to go on.   
  
"Now, I ask for my powers back by wreaking vengeance on the man I loved."  
  
D'Hoffren was silent for a moment, regarding to former vengeance demon. "Anyanka. This is a serious thing  
you ask. I can only grant it, if you can prove that you are able to resume your duties. Mere warts won't  
cut the job."  
  
Anya drew in a deep breath, "I know, and that's why I prepared the Mortisento."  
  
"You lied!" It was the first time Tara had spoken, and all eyes focused on her. "You lied Anya, you said  
you wouldn't hurt him."  
  
"And you said you wouldn't interfere!" Anya shot back.  
  
Willow walked forward, "You don't think I'll let you do this do you Anya?"  
  
Anya turned to stare at her, "You little conniving witch. Do you honestly think I can't match you?"  
  
Willow's chin tilted upwards, "You never could."  
  
D'Hoffren clapped his hands excitedly as he sidled up to Xander, "Oh, isn't this just exciting? A witch battle!  
Doesn't get any better then this. Much more entertaining then spats between normal women. Personally my money's  
on Anyanka."  
  
Xander felt sick to his stomach, watching helplessly as Willow and Anya faced each other.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The motor hummed beneath him, rumbling like predatory cat. It was one of the reasons why he loved this bike,  
it called to the hunger within him that had nothing to do with the demon, but everything to do with the man.  
  
Spike wanted to slow down, take time to think. Everything was happening too fast for him to assimilate anything.  
  
The knowledge that he was finally free, free from the demon that lurked within mad e him feel so light. The world  
had suddenly seemed to radiate with a lustre that he remembered from a century before.  
  
He could live again. Take back the life that he had so callously thrown aside in the throes of supposed grief. He  
had accepted Drusilla's dark embrace, because at the time there was nothing else for him.  
  
Life was his again.  
  
But that life couldn't begin without a golden girl by his side.  
  
A pain stabbed him deep in his gut; he almost lost control of the bike. Gathering himself, Spike regained control  
of the bike.  
  
He didn't know what the hell that was, but instinctively he knew it was Buffy.   
  
His Buffy was hurting.  
  
Spike gunned the motor, his desperation to get to Buffy mounting.  
  
He wasn't lying when he told Willow that he knew precisely where his demon would take Buffy. That creature   
was too predictable, and Spike wondered if the demon was counting on him to come.  
  
Spike slowed as he reached the abandoned warehouse. How often had he prowled this very place with Drusilla,  
loving it for the sheer ramshackle condition of the place. Drusilla had laughed and said it was a real fixer-upper,  
she had gleefully spun around the room, pausing to examine a wall. Spike could still see Dru, spinning around,  
and plastering herself on the wall, a beautiful smile making her look sweetly innocent. She had laughed and asked  
him if she could have a baby girl tacked up on that very wall.  
  
The memory made him shudder, as he dismounted, and silently made his way to a window.  
  
The sight that greeted his gaze hit him straight in the gut, and he clutched at his stomach unconsciously as he stared.  
  
At the very wall that Drusilla had so alluringly draped herself on, Buffy was chained.  
  
The image hit him hard in the gut, and he didn't know how to take it.  
  
He remembered drawing his dark princess away, whispering in her ear that they would chain another girl on  
another wall, but not this one. He remembered vividly, Drusilla's knowing smile as she whispered in his ear  
that a baby girl would be chained to this wall.  
  
Buffy was unconscious, the chains cruelly holding her upright, her golden head bowed.  
  
As Spike watched, he saw a shadowy figure walk towards her, reaching out to trace a finger down her cheek,  
and blood trickled down her neck.  
  
Fury unlike anything he had ever known filled him, and Spike did the only thing he could do. He crashed through  
the window.  
  
Glass tumbled off his shoulders in a gentle tinkling music as he rose to his full height. His blue eyes were   
uncommonly bright as he stared at the demon.  
  
"Get away from her." his voice shook with the fury that was consuming him.  
  
The demon turned slowly, his lips stretching into a feral grin. "Spike - my better half, you finally made it."  
  
All Spike could see was the blood trickling down Buffy's neck, to stain her once immaculately white blouse.  
How could he have been so blind? "What did you do, you bastard?"  
  
The demon smirked, "What you've wanted to do all this time and never had the balls to!" He leaned over to  
wipe the blood off Buffy's neck. He stared at the blood that coated his finger, slowly, savouring the flavour he   
licked off the heady elixir. "You really should've been there - when I finally made her mine."  
  
The demon lifted her golden hair to reveal the two neat punctures on Buffy's neck, precisely covering any   
previous marks. "She's mine Spike - never Angelus' or Dracula's. The taste of her, can you imagine..."  
He paused, tearing his gaze from the limp Slayer. "No, I don't suppose you can't."  
  
The sight of the thing touching Buffy enraged him, and without thinking, Spike launched himself at the demon.  
  
Fists and legs flashed out as utter violence and rage dominated them.  
  
Buffy lifted her head, her eyesight bleary as she peered at the battling figures before her.  
  
From the beginning she could see it was a useless battle, with neither gaining ground. Spike lashed out with  
a kick and the demon anticipated it, blocking the move and matching it with an uppercut, which Spike flawlessly  
blocked and met.  
  
It was like a dance, perfectly executed, for what else could it be when one was fighting with oneself?  
  
Spike fought, the movements fluid and perfect, showing the fire that raged in his stomach in a way that words  
can never accomplish.  
  
"It's killing you isn't it? That I had her in a way you never could." the demon taunted Spike. "I had her hot  
body, writhing beneath mine - something you will never feel. Because face it Spike." he grinned at him manically.  
"The girl wants a little monster in her man, and you ain't got any anymore."  
  
"You're a thing." Spike growled, "Take her blood - it's all you can have."  
  
The demon laughed. "And it's all I ever wanted." He shook his head, blocking Spike's punch. "You're the one  
who was all 'ooooh - she's so hot. Oh I want her. I love her' Rot. Delusions and rot." He laughed again. "You  
should've taken what you could you ponce!"  
  
The battle stopped as abruptly as it started as the demon stared levelly at Spike.  
  
"You have no idea." Spike managed to rasp out.  
  
The demon shook his head sadly, "You've wanted her from the very moment you saw her. We wanted her."  
His yellow eyes focused on Buffy and saw that she was conscious. "That very first night, with the light clinging  
to her, illuminating and hiding. We wanted her, in the most fundamental way. I wanted her blood coursing  
beneath my veins and you wanted to be buried in her tight, hot pussy."  
  
Spike's gaze slid over and his eyes met Buffy's, who still remained silent.  
  
The demon snorted, "When did you fall in love with her? Of all the stupid things - even I don't know, and I  
don't think you know either. But you did, far earlier then you or I would ever want to admit. You're weak,  
Spike. You always were! You never told her did you?"  
  
The demon spun to face Buffy. "He never told you the truth about his human past, sugar. All that rot about  
always being the big bad? Fuck, pity you never got the chance to ask him about his worthless existence  
as a human."  
  
Slowly, as the demon rambled, it dawned on Spike what he had to do. The only thing he could do.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Anya sneered at Willow, starting to circle the witch. "You think you're so great, you're so perfect. Well, little  
Miss Goody Two-Shoes finally had a taste of the bad side and you can't get enough of it!"  
  
Willow shook her head, "This has got nothing to do with me and everything to do with you Anya."  
  
Anya frowned, "No, that's where you got it wrong Willow. This has everything to do with you. You and Xander."  
  
Willow sighed, "Anya, when are you going to grow up! Xander is my best friend. He's like my brother! I'm  
a lesbian!"  
  
Anya snorted and stopped her predatory stalking, "Recently gay Willow. For all we know blondie over there  
is just a phase."  
  
Willow's gaze snapped over to Tara, "That's not true Tara..."  
  
While Willow was distracted, Anya swiftly conjured a ball of energy and sent it hurtling towards the witch.  
  
"Willow watch out!" Tara cried out, but her warning was too late.  
  
Willow looked up just as the sizzling energy blast hit her and sent her careening towards the wall.  
  
D'Hoffren winced, "Ouch, and ex-demon Anyanka starts off with a mild energy blast and sends her opponent  
right into the wall!"  
  
With a dull thud, her body hit the wall, and she slid down to the ground, her head spinning from the impact.  
  
Anya smirked down at her, and crossed her arms, "And I was just warming up."  
  
Willow glared up at her; she extended one finger. "Igneous."  
  
Fire hurtled from her fingertip towards Anya, who swiftly stepped aside, and raised her own hand. "Niveous!"  
  
A blizzard of ice nullified Willow's fire.  
  
D'Hoffren crowed, "And an excellent counter-spell by Anyanka!"  
  
Willow thought for a moment, this sort of thing could go on forever. Then it occurred to her, her eyes blackened  
as she summoned sufficient energy to her.  
  
D'Hoffren whistled, "In an unprecedented move, the mortal witch calls upon the dark gods for assistance."  
  
Willow was deaf to all around her, but everyone else stared at the demon in horror.  
  
Something inside snapped, as power rushed through her veins. Willow's head snapped up. "Nullify."  
  
Anya, unfazed held up her hand, "Congelo."  
  
Willow screeched, as she was borne upwards. She felt as if every limb was frozen, as icy mist seized her body.  
Her cry was cut off as the ice reached her throat.  
  
Wildly, she attempted to move her limbs, in vain.  
  
Just like that it was over.   
  
Tara stared up at her lover, her heart breaking. This was the very thing she feared, and now, a demon had  
confirmed her fears.  
  
D'Hoffren sighed, and turned to Anya, softly clapping. "Well done Anyanka, well done. I didn't want to see  
the match ended so soon, but I suppose you couldn't exactly allow that power to hit you."  
  
He waved a hand over Anya's face, "I grant you your powers, to be unleashed when you turn upon your  
lover." He bowed deeply to her. "I'll await your return." He turned to regard Willow. "That one has no need  
of a demon's power."  
  
With the cryptic statement, and a swish of his robes D'Hoffren was gone.  
  
Anya closed her eyes, and allowed her face to ripple.  
  
Xander watched in horror as Anya's beautiful face was changed into a mass of wrinkles, ridges and blue slashes.  
  
She took in a deep breath, her eyes opening. Xander was surprised to find himself staring still into Anya's eyes,  
unchanged. Then miserably he remembered that she wouldn't come into her full powers until she wreaked her  
vengeance on him.  
  
He wondered if he could appeal to her, remind her of the love that they shared. All the wonderful times they  
had - in and out of bed. He wondered if he could, he needed to, not only for his own survival, but to preserve  
Anya's own humanity.  
  
He gazed up into Anya's changed face, "Anya..."  
  
Anya gazed down at him, her expression carefully blank. She raised her hand once more, and Xander resisted  
the strong urge to flinch.  
  
"In life I loved, in death I hold. For this broken heart to mend, to darkness I shall send..." the simmering cauldron  
hovered by her side.  
  
"Anya, baby, look at me!" Xander gazed up at her passive face. It seemed to him as if Anya wasn't really looking  
at him but rather through him.  
  
"I give my life, and all to end this strife." She dipped one finger into the concoction, coating it with the greenish  
potion.  
  
"I love you Anya!"  
  
Anya's head snapped up and she looked at him - really looked at him. He was gazing up at her with those large  
chocolate-hued eyes, eyes pleading with her to see reason, to see his love for her.  
  
Seizing the moment, he pressed on. "I love you Anya, that hasn't changed. That will never change. I'm  
just..." he took a deep breath. "I'm just terrified that I'm going to take the wrong step and wake up one day  
without you. Women and I don't mix very well you know."  
  
Anya could feel herself crumbling, "Women and you mix very well Xander - I should know right?"  
  
They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Anya shook her head, "This can't go on, I can't go on  
Xander." She held up her finger again. "Mortis."  
  
She reached out to touch her finger to his lips and though knowing that death lingered on that finger, Xander  
didn't flinch away from the woman that he still loved.  
  
Anya's finger paused, then her hand fell. She turned from him, not wanting him to see the tears that glistened  
in her eyes.  
  
"I love you Anya, the past doesn't matter." He didn't know what else to say to her.  
  
"But what you said..." she didn't turn to face him as she spoke.  
  
Xander took a deep breath, this was the moment he was dreading. How could he explain to her? "I was scared,  
more scared then I thought I would ever be. I had so many doubts, so many fears." He reached out for her hand.  
"But those fears disappear when I'm with you. You gotta forgive me, I've only started living one life. What do I   
know?"  
  
Anya finally turned, the tears flowing freely down her cheek, "Do you really mean that Xander? Do you want  
to spend this life with me?"  
  
"Without a doubt." He said without hesitation. "Hey, I can't promise you forever An, but I promise to try my  
damndest."  
  
"That's all I want." Anya hastily wiped off the poisonous distilment from her finger, and rushed to open  
Xander's door.  
  
Tara smiled at them through a misty haze of her own tears. She wondered if she and Willow still had a chance.  
  
Her eyes snapped back to Willow.  
  
Willow, oblivious to what was happening below her, had managed to free one hand.  
  
Tara could see that she was muttering something beneath her breath. Heeding her instincts, Tara cried out.  
"No Willow, don't!"  
  
But she was too late as a black ball of energy hurtled through the air towards the unsuspecting couple.  
  
  
~To be continued~ 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

DMXgirl9900@aol.com (Shannon) - let her know when finished and posted  
  
  
  
By Night - Chapter Fifteen  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath, amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams,   
finally freed from it's prison  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, that's my excuse.  
  
I'm sorry about the cliff-hangers! Really I am, I don't delight in torturing people.  
  
::snickering from the side::  
  
Hey! I heard that!  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara could see that she was muttering something beneath her breath. Heeding her instincts, Tara cried out.  
"No Willow, don't!"  
  
But she was too late as a black ball of energy hurtled through the air towards the unsuspecting couple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The dark energy, tinged with the red of Willow's essence hit Anya in the back, sending her crashing against  
Xander.  
  
Propelled by the force of the impact Xander and Anya crashed into the bars behind them.  
  
The ice that contained Willow shattered, as she descended, her small feet lightly touching the ground. As  
Willow walked towards the unconscious couple, her eyes still black, Tara cried out.  
  
"Willow! Don't!"  
  
Tara's cry went unheeded as Willow raised her hand for what was to be the fatal blow.  
  
  
***  
  
Spike lifted his chin, and looked at Buffy. "I love you Buffy."  
  
It was said so simply and so firmly that it sounded like a goodbye to her ears. Heeding impulse, Buffy struggled  
against the chains once more. "Don't you dare leave me Spike!"  
  
He heard the desperation in her voice, and offered her a wan smile.  
  
The demon heard it as well, and laughed, "Well, look at that Spike, too bad you can't take advantage of it."  
  
Spike smirked, turning his full attention to the demon. He knew what he had to do, the only thing he could do.  
  
"Oh I'll get the chance." he took a step forward, his eyes glinting.  
  
The demon regarded him, then his lips stretched into what could be called a smile. "Oh you're not serious are  
you? You're telling me that you'll give this up? This, which you wanted ever since you got turned? For what?   
For her? You're more of a fool then I thought you were Spike."  
  
Spike shrugged, "Yeah, so I am."  
  
The demon considered him, then his smile widened. "Oh yes Spike, this would do."  
  
Spike smirked, "Like it would be any other way."  
  
  
***  
  
Xander stirred, lifting his head, "Anya? Oh God no, Anya!"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
He heard Tara's frantic call, and looked up into Willow's black eyes. "Willow! God, please don't!"  
  
Xander's voice penetrated through the haze that had descended on Willow, she shook her head, her eyes  
clearing. She looked down at Xander cradling Anya's fallen form then at her own hand, still sizzling with  
energy. With a cry she dropped her hand and backed away from them.  
  
"What have I done?" tears slipped down her cheek, as Willow fell to the floor, cradling her stomach.  
  
Xander shifted Anya; with shaking hands he checked her pulse, relived to find it strong and steady. "It's  
alright - she's alright."  
  
Willow shook her head, eyes unseeing as tears blurred her vision. She rocked on her knees, a high-pitched  
keen of pain emitting from her throat as she bent her head and let the tears flow.  
  
"Umm...guys?"  
  
Xander looked up at Tara, who waved at from her cell.  
  
Xander snapped into action, he searched Anya's pockets and found the keys. He unlocked Tara's door, and   
Tara immediately went to Willow.  
  
She held Willow tightly, murmuring in her hair.  
  
A silence fell on the group, finally Willow gained control of herself. She wiped the tears from her face.   
"Spike - we have to help Spike and Buffy..."  
  
Tara frowned as Willow pushed her away. "Ok, we'll help them."  
  
Willow had to gain control again; she had to do something to stop herself from thinking about what she could've  
done. The image of Xander staring up at her with fear in his eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
Unceremoniously, Willow waved her hands and transported everyone.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy struggled even harder to break her chains, but she had been severely weakened. She knew Spike was   
up to something, and she just couldn't stay chained.  
  
Spike and the demon faced each other, and Buffy wildly thought of Western showdowns.  
  
It happened in the blink of an eye, but the whole rush of it torturously slowed down for Buffy.  
  
As Spike moved to run, a blinding light filled one corner of the room. The demon opened his arms invitingly,  
and as Spike crashed into the demon another blinding light erupted.  
  
Buffy was forced to look away, and in the next moment, she felt warm fingers touching her cheek.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The moment they arrived, Willow knew she was too late.  
  
She watched as Spike ran towards his demonic self, knowing what he intended to do. There wasn't even  
time for her to cry out.  
  
It was over. Just like that it was over, Willow walked towards Buffy who hung limply against the wall.  
She touched Buffy's cheek.  
  
Willow looked into Buffy's hazel eyes; she reached upwards and with another wave of her hand opened  
the locks of the chains. Buffy fell to the floor bonelessly, her gaze fixed on one thing.  
  
Willow turned and looked at the heap of flesh and leather in the middle of the bare room.  
  
They all waited with bated breath, waiting for something.  
  
Buffy stared hard at Spike's fallen form, willing him to stand up, to look at her with his intense gaze.  
  
Spike groaned, in the silent room that soft sound was clearly audible, and Willow heard the rush of Buffy's  
breath. Spike heaved himself up on his arms, dizzy.  
  
The moment stretched out as they all waited. There was only one person in the middle of the room, was  
he monster or man?  
  
Spike gave up on standing up and simply rolled over, feeling as if someone had hacked his head open. It  
was a sensation that he had felt before, and he ignored the dull throb.  
  
Then it all rushed back to him, the darkness swirling within, the bloodlust rising sharply as the demon  
screeched for blood within.  
  
Spike lurched to his feet, nothing in the room came into focus, and everything was the blood, calling out to  
him from all directions. The smell hit him the gut reminding him of that primal hunger which had ruled him  
for over a century. He thirsted for the thick, sweet elixir, which pulsed beneath skin and bone.  
  
Blindly he reached out.  
  
Willow didn't cry out when Spike grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace. She didn't even flinch.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, and she struggled to get to her feet, her heart breaking.  
  
Xander broke into a run, leaving Anya in Tara's arms.  
  
But none of it was necessary, as Spike recoiled from Willow, his gaze now clear.  
  
"I can bite you."  
  
It was such a simple statement, but it had the world of meaning.  
  
Spike stumbled away from Willow, shaking his head. "I can bite you."  
  
His turbulent mind halted for a moment as he pondered why none of them were coming at him with stakes,  
why was Willow looking at him like that?  
  
"But you won't." Willow said simply.  
  
Spike stared at her, then at Buffy. He shook his head and in a whirl of leather he was gone.  
  
And they were left to stare after him.  
  
Willow spun on her heel and helped Buffy to her feet. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, and she felt ill, remembering the screams. "Dawn? You don't know where she is?"  
  
Willow shook her head, not wanting to cause Buffy anymore pain.  
  
Tara finally spoke up, "I think we have to go home first, everyone's hurting right now." she glanced down  
at Anya's limp form, "And Anya has to get to a hospital, Buffy too."  
  
Willow flinched at the mention of Anya, "I'll just..."  
  
"No magic!" Tara snapped out, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
Willow let her hand drop, conceding immediately. They left, dazed and more then a little numb.  
  
  
***  
  
"God where have you guys been?"  
  
As soon as the door opened, Dawn had flown into Willow's arms. "Dawn?"  
  
Dawn pulled back, her green eyes clouded with worry, "No note, nothing!"  
  
"Dawn!"  
  
Dawn rushed into Buffy's arms, but pulled back when she saw her sister wince. "Buffy what's wrong?"  
  
Buffy pulled her back into her embrace, not caring if her arms hurt like hell. "God, Dawnie..."  
  
"Have you been here all the time?" Willow asked faintly, as Tara walked in, followed closely by Xander.  
  
Dawn nodded, sheepishly, "I kinda got home late though." she noted the harassed expressions on  
everyone's faces. "Did you guys go looking for me? Oh God, I'm so sorry! Buffy..."  
  
But Buffy hushed away Dawn's apologies for the moment too relieved to have her baby sister in her  
arms, unharmed. She could still hear a girl's voice pleading for mercy, could still hear the screams, still imagined  
images burned behind her closed lids.  
  
Dawn peered over her sister's shoulder at Xander, who looked so tired. The teenager pulled away from  
Buffy's fierce embrace, "Xander? Is everything all right? Is it Anya?"  
  
Xander forced a smile on his face for Dawn, "Everything's fine Dawnie. Anya's in the hospital but she'll  
be fine."  
  
Dawn hugged Xander, and he returned her embrace just as fiercely.  
  
"Tara?" Dawn moved to hug the blonde witch; "God Tara, I've missed you." she pulled back, excitedly  
as an idea occurred to her, "Are you and Willow...?"  
  
"No." Tara said it firmly, and then moved in to hug Dawn again as a crushed expression settled on the girl's face.  
"Dawnie, I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
Dawn nodded timidly and Tara walked out, closely followed by Willow.  
  
Dawn sighed, and looked at the haggard expressions on Buffy's and Xander's face. Seizing control, she   
hustled Buffy up to bed, and deposited Xander on the couch.  
  
Buffy was amazed by Dawn's efficiency, and out of the blue it struck her that Dawn had grown up.  
She allowed Dawn to tuck her into bed, and soon exhaustion set in and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Willow had caught up with Tara on the porch.   
  
Not a word was spoken between them, and finally Tara turned, "Willow..."  
  
Willow swiftly cut in, not allowing Tara to continue, "Tara, you got to see I love you! I can give magic  
up, I can..."  
  
Tara shook her head sadly, "I know what I saw tonight Willow. You can't give up magic. You need it too  
much." she paused, "I don't think I can be around you."  
  
Willow caught her arm desperately; she couldn't let Tara walk away. "Tara, I love you..."  
  
"I know that Willow." she shook Willow's hand off, "But it's not about that. Don't you see? This is about  
you. You and magic. And unless you break off this sick love affair, I can't be in your life."  
  
Tara turned and walked away, leaving Willow numb.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Days passed. Nights spent unable to sleep.  
  
Xander and Anya had tentative relationship, and as of yet there was no talk of marriage. Xander had   
confided in Willow that it felt like their first days together.  
  
Tara didn't come near Willow, ignoring the hundreds of calls and notes. Buffy had convinced her to move  
into the house, and Willow had agreed, but as each day passed she sunk deeper and deeper into herself.  
  
Buffy hadn't seen Spike. She had searched all of Sunnydale, and she didn't find him. Another had left  
her, this time before they could be.  
  
Needless to say, it wasn't all peaches and cream. They slipped into mechanical normalcy and Buffy despaired.  
She threw herself into slaying, her slays becoming efficient and merciless.  
  
Buffy didn't want to think, couldn't allow herself to think because she knew that if she stopped, even if   
it was for a fleeting second, she would break down and allow the tears that were constantly threatening  
to spill down, free.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The night was sweltering hot, Buffy stretched out on her bed, allowing feather-light breezes to skim  
across her heated flesh.  
  
Languidly, she pushed the few strands that clung to her neck off. She stretched, hating the heat.  
  
She closed her eyes, and imagined cool hands skimming over her. Drifting in and out of sleep, she felt  
cool fingers touch the arch of her foot, lightly touching.  
  
The light touches turned into insistent presses and developed into a massage. Buffy moaned as another  
hand drifted up her ankle and skimmed over her calf.  
  
"Are you just waiting for someone to come along?"  
  
Buffy's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't open her eyes, she didn't need to. "Why did you stay away?"  
  
Spike snatched his hand back as if it was burned, "Why did you come looking?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.. She looked at him, absorbing every detail. He  
looked exactly the same, except - except he was wearing a dark blue shirt over his black t-shirt, silk if she  
wasn't mistaken. She noted the gold glinting at his neck, his hair ruffled the way she liked it.   
  
"How could I not?"  
  
Spike raked his hand through his hair, staring down at Buffy; his mind kept wandering as his eyes roamed  
over her luscious form. "What are you trying to tell me Slayer? That things have changed?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "When are you going to start answering me instead of asking questions?"  
  
He couldn't help it, his lips twitched into a smile, "Right now I guess." He took a deep unneeded breath to  
steady himself. "I stayed away because I know what I am."  
  
Buffy sat up fully and stared him in the eyes. "What exactly is that?"  
  
Spike returned her gaze evenly, "A monster."  
  
Buffy remained silent, absorbing in his answer. It seemed an eternity passed before she answered him,  
"No Spike, you're not a monster."  
  
Angrily, Spike stood and started to pace, "You say that so bloody casually! I know what I am Slayer. I  
saw what I was. I am the embodiment of evil."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "And I know what I saw Spike. A man divided between the fundamental essences  
of humanity. Good and evil. The demon is part of you, yes, but it isn't you. I saw that Spike, more clearly  
then I ever dreamed possible."  
  
Spike grabbed her by the shoulders, allowing his game face to surge forward. "No Buffy, the demon is  
me. It controls me in the most basic way, it demands my every attention and with the chip gone..."  
  
Buffy impatiently shrugged his hands off, and rose to her knees to look him squarely in the eye, trying  
to control the flutter of fear as she recalled another set of yellow eyes. "Yeah, the chip is gone and you didn't  
eat Willow."  
  
"I could've!"  
  
"But you didn't." she replied calmly. She reached out to take his hand, "Where were you Spike?"  
  
Spike stared hard at their joined hands, lightly running his thumb over the back of her hand, remaining  
silent as he let his human face resurface.  
  
Buffy tipped his chin up, "I was looking everywhere for you."  
  
Spike looked down again, and didn't raise his head, "I was right here pet."  
  
"Bullshit Spike - I tore the place down looking for you."  
  
Spike finally met her gaze, "I know, Buffy, I could smell you a mile away - I ran before you could get to me."  
  
Buffy dropped his hand, unable to believe what he had just told her, "You ran from me?"  
  
Spike tried to take her hand again but she shook of his touch, finally rising to her feet, "I don't get you Spike!  
You tell me you love me, then you tell me to get away from you and now you run from me?"  
  
He saw the hurt on her face, and moved forward to grasp her shoulders again. She struggled for a   
moment, but quickly gave up. "Listen to me pet, I told you to stay away from me for a reason. I'm tired  
of being your puppy, and I'm not going to be one anymore."  
  
"Because you've got your bite back?" Buffy struggled against the tears that threatened to spill down her   
cheek.  
  
"Because I have some dignity." Spike replied, emphasising each word, he let go of her, turning towards  
the window. "I stayed away because I finally understood what you saw - I'm a monster."  
  
Spike moved to slip out of the window and out of her life when her soft voice stopped him.  
  
"But I was blind."  
  
Spike sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Buffy..."  
  
She moved faster then he'd ever seen her move. "Spike, remember that talk we said we'd have?"  
  
Spike couldn't help but grin down at her; mockingly he grabbed her and thrust her against the wall. He  
glanced furtively around before leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Shush luv, The Powers That Be will  
hear you and send all your friends running in."  
  
Buffy laughed, she struggled to remember the last time she had genuinely laughed.  
  
Spike smiled down at her gently, and she felt her heart skip a beat again.  
  
"Third time's the charm right?"  
  
Spike chuckled, and leaned closer to her, "Right luv."  
  
Buffy shifted, and Spike strangled on a moan, he rested his head against the wall, breathing in the heady  
scent of her hair. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair.  
  
Words failed her, how could she let him know that he was the one to make her feel?  
  
She bowed her head, "All I hear is what my heart says to me."  
  
With one sentence, she sent him careening back into the recent past, in which everything shone with a   
luminance even if it was but for a moment. He stared down at her bent head, and wished to be in that time,  
so recently passed, yet so distant.  
  
How could he show her that he finally understood why her friends told him to stay away from her, why   
she herself was so reluctant to give in to him. He understood now.  
  
"Buffy luv, I'm no good for you."  
  
She looked up, her eyes flashing with indignation, "Where do you get off telling me what's good for me?  
Everybody seems to know what's good for me, but does anybody listen to me? Angel left me to give  
me the white picket fence."  
  
Spike flinched when he heard the poof's name uttered, but Buffy continued relentlessly. "What he didn't  
see is that I would never get the white picket fence, nor do I really want it." She pushed him off. "I've had  
enough of other people telling me what I want."  
  
Spike backed away from her warily and watched her as she stalked him. In a flash she was upon him,  
pushing him down onto the bed, and moved to straddle him.  
  
Spike's eyes bulged, as he bit his lip to stop himself from groaning. Buffy grinned impishly at him, she   
leaned forward to whisper in his ear, and this time Spike couldn't stop himself from groaning.  
  
"I know what I want Spike."  
  
Spike thrust his hands into her hair, rolling her over to her back, "I give in to...."  
  
She cut him off with a searing kiss, and he was lost.  
  
  
  
  
~The End~  
  
  
Note: Epilogue is NC-17 


	17. Epilogue

By Night - Epilogue  
  
by Angel Eternal aka Angeline  
  
email: spikes_angel01@yahoo.com.au  
  
Website: In Dreams and Shadows  
http://www.geocities.com/spikes_angel01/index.html  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Pairings: Primarily S/B, but also has W/T and X/A  
  
Summary: Secrets revealed have a disastrous aftermath, amidst all the hurt and confusion, a dark being roams,   
finally freed from it's prison  
  
Author's Notes: This is set S6, and is loosely based on spoilers concerning the season. I just want to point out  
though that I haven't seen S6 and won't for a while, so if things aren't quite right, that's my excuse.  
  
I was going to leave out this part, but since getting my new clone, I've been inspired - he's constantly whispering  
in my ear ;)  
  
  
Distribution: If you want to archive it go ahead, but just let me know first - I kinda like to know where it's going,   
and plus I find out about more S/B shipper sites! ::grins::  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several companies and God knows who else.   
One thing is certain - I don't own any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy arched into his touch, keening as quietly as she could. "Spike?"  
  
Her voice trembled, and he looked up at her with a question in his eyes.   
  
"We have to..." he dipped his head to trace the outline of one breast through her robe and nightie and she gasped, "We have to keep quiet...Dawn and Willow..."  
  
Spike grinned at her, "We'll have to try then." he licked her ear, bringing forth another shudder.  
  
Spike nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent and Buffy allowed him, not fearing his demon at all.  
  
"Hmmm...you smell nice."  
  
She giggled trailing her fingers up his arms, "So do you." She paused to breathe in his scent, "You know,  
you have to be the only vampire I know that takes regular baths."  
  
Spike laughed, tangling his fingers in her hair, "Well, we don't really need to pet - unless we get dusty."  
  
Buffy laughed, and the laugh turned into a moan, as Spike tugged off her light robe.  
  
"You really had to choose tonight to wear so many goddamn clothes!" Buffy laughed again, and it   
suddenly struck her that she had never laughed while in bed.  
  
Hastily she tugged off the blue silk shirt, pausing to rub the material between her fingers, "Since when did you  
start wearing these?"  
  
Spike was too absorbed in tugging of her nightgown, to pay attention. "Hmm?"  
  
Buffy impatiently shoved him down, viciously unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off, ignoring the   
hungry gleam in his eyes.  
  
Spike tucked one finger into the garter of her underwear, "God, Buffy, do you own any underwear that  
consist more then a bit of lace?"  
  
Buffy had succeeded in taking of his jeans, and she gazed down at his sleek body with an arched eyebrow,  
"Do you own underwear?"  
  
He grinned up at her; pulling her down onto the bed he rained kisses all over, worshipping every inch of her.  
"Damn it, you're so beautiful."  
  
Buffy felt the force of the rumble in his voice, against her stomach. She gazed down at his head, trailing her  
fingers through his hair, loosening the strands from the vicious hold of the gel that he had liberally used.  
  
He flashed her another mischievous smile, "But then again, I am rather biased on the subject."  
  
With a squeal, she rolled him over until she was splayed on top of him. She trailed her lips across his   
chest, leaving him gasping for unneeded breath as she paid particular attention to one nipple, gently   
swirling around it with her hot, moist tongue.  
  
Spike arched upwards gasping; such a simple gesture left him wondering. None of Dru's ministrations  
had ever brought him this close to climax in such a short time. When Buffy gently bit his nipple, all   
thoughts of Drusilla or anything else fled his mind.  
  
His hands slid down to caress then cup her bottom, bringing her closer to the centre of his desire. Buffy   
arched forwards to ground herself against him.  
  
Her hands explored his chest, marvelling at marble beneath her questing fingers. her hands slid lower  
to explore his belly, with its arrow of dark hair, was so hard and flat. Buffy was beginning to love his   
belly, but then she loved his fingers as well. Buffy shook her head; there was no real point in trying to  
pick a favourite part, she loved every bit of him.  
  
Buffy was so preoccupied with her own explorations that she didn't notice when his hands slid from her   
bottom towards her front, slipping between her spread legs to dip into the honey that awaited. He slipped  
his fingers inwards, and finally got her full attention, as she arched, gasping his name.  
  
She leaned over him, completely open to his mouth and his touch, her eyes closed as the fire within her   
burst outwards in a flurry of heat. Trembling, she lay against his chest, concentrated on how he was making  
her feel.  
  
Spike moved his fingers within her, searching, probing, lost to the simple fire within her. He heard her make   
a soft mewling sound, and he couldn't help but grin. But the grin faded fast as she bit into his shoulders,  
body undulating over his. Spike's eyes nearly crossed when her fingers wrapped themselves around the  
swollen proof of his desire.  
  
"Hold it!"  
  
Buffy looked up, her eyes dazed with the pleasure that was careening within her.  
  
Spike hooked his hand behind her knees, and with a swift jerk had her sprawled beneath him.  
  
Buffy didn't even have time to gasp, as he landed on her, swiftly she parted her thighs to accommodate him.  
  
Spike thrust into her, immediately holding still.  
  
A breathless moment passed as both absorbed the myriad of sensations.  
  
Then he moved, plunging deep, surprising sharp cries of ecstasy from her, as he furious need overtook  
them both. Her arms wound around his neck, her legs following suit around his waist in her desperate  
need to have him in deeper. She started to tremble, dying with bliss. It wasn't a bad way to go, she thought,  
definitely the best.  
  
His mouth found her nipples, pulling one into his mouth and closing his teeth caround it, suckling and biting  
until she thought she would go crazy, and all the while he was slamming into her, building the fire within,  
until she crashed.  
  
He started to call her name as he drove into her for the final time, but remembered their need to keep  
quiet. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck, biting his lips hard until blood blossomed beneath  
his teeth. Buffy fought the urge to cry out as she plunged over the edge, she held him tight, riding out the   
wave upon wave of pleasure that left her body tingling.  
  
The shudders died down, and Spike fell limply into her embrace, still deep within. He breathed in her scent, as  
he pushed her hair off her forehead.  
  
Buffy grabbed him close when he made a move to roll off, wanting to keep him inside for as long as possible.  
  
They soon fell asleep; limb entangled, only to awake later that night, desire rising once more.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Willow yawned as she padded her way down the corridor. She pushed open Buffy's door, stifling  
a yawn. "I'm making breakfast Buffy, what do you..."  
  
She stopped as her eyes opened and she took in the scene before her.  
  
Dawn pulled a brush through her hair, "Does Buffy have my shoes in there..."  
  
Before Dawn could poke her head through the door, Willow slammed the door shut. "No!"  
  
Her voice came out in a squeak; Willow cleared her throat and tried again. "Umm, no she doesn't."  
  
Dawn regarded her for a moment, as Willow casually leaned against Buffy' door, hand firmly on the  
doorknob.   
  
"Ok then." Dawn turned and went back into her room, casting Willow suspicious glances.  
  
As Willow sagged against the door in relief, she heard a burst of laughter from Buffy's room. One,  
tinkling laughter that she knew well, and a deep, rumbling chuckle that she had never heard. Willow  
rolled her eyes, and opened the door a crack, still keeping her back to the door.  
  
"You could lock the door you know!" she slammed the door close, as the laughter within the room,  
erupted into loud guffaws.  
  
Willow shook her head, and walked downstairs, unable to keep a big smile from creeping onto her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
~THE END - for now~  
  
  
Note: I'm planning on writing a mosnter of a sequel to this, what do I get myself into? 


End file.
